Lighting up the Sky
by Xeleria
Summary: On her first mission with the Raijinshuu her whole life changed, and all because of the Diamond Keys. Now she's mated with Laxus and fighting a war with demons. Will she ever get a break? {Current arc: A Special Place in My Heart}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For this story we will pretend that the Sun Village, Tartarus, and Avatar arcs never happened and that the Eclipse arc was the end of Fairytail. I'm making this take place 6 years after the GMG (X797). Also I will be writing this story from a neutral viewpoint (yes the entire thing) unless there is a scene where our main characters aren't present. This is rated M for a reason. There WILL be lemons. This is a LaLu (Laxus X Lucy).**

**Speech: **"text"

**Quotes: **'text'

**Thoughts:** _"text"_

**Songs/spells incatations: **_"text"_

**Normal text: **text

**Author notes: text**

**Time skips/POV changes/ Scene changes: TEXT**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairytail, if I did then it would no longer be innocent.**

**Fluff this chapter.**

Chapter 1: Join the Raijinshuu?!

Natsu had pushed the last button. He had continuously snuck into her house, ate her food, burned her clothes, made messes, and caused her rent to be late…more than once. But stealing her keys? That was bad. Stealing her keys on the anniversary of her mother's death? Nope. End of the line. She was done! Not only did Natsu steal them, but he made Lucy chase him all around the park. Loke even had use his own magic to help her. She had to play his game for five hours before getting them back, but once she did she told him that she didn't want to see him anymore and that she was quitting Team Natsu. Then she stormed off.

That was several hours ago. She had somehow found herself on the outskirts of Magnolia on a cliff overlooking the city, knowing that if she went home that she would have to deal with Natsu. The night sky was clear and Lucy could see all of the constellations. She was singing a song her mom taught her while Lyra was playing her harp when Laxus found her. She had started crying at some point. Laxus was walking home from the guild and noticed a familiar magical pressure. When he got close enough to see who it was he dropped his guard. He was going to just walk past, but he heard her singing softly and he could smell her tears. Laxus might be someone who is hard to get along with, but he couldn't just stand there and watch her cry. So went and sat down beside her. He just sat there for a couple minutes listening to her sing.

"_Spirits hear my heading call,_

_Come and sing the king's law,_

_Make your master friend to all,_

_And make it so that I won't fall._

_You are here to guide the weak,_

_Be my voice when I can't speak,_

_Help my magic reach its peak,_

_And be my light when all seems bleak._

_Oh Spirits of the stars,_

_Watch me as I live with scars,_

_Hold my hand through the bars,_

_And deliver me from all harm."_

"That was beautiful Lucy."

Lucy didn't jump or anything when Laxus spoke, she just hid her face and continued to cry. Her words hard to understand through her tears.

"Please, just….go away."

"Not 'til you tell me what's up Blondie."

"Nothing's 'up' and your blonde too."

"Don't lie to me."

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

Laxus was thinking of getting up and leaving, but something held him back. He couldn't just leave her there, it was the middle of the night. Not only was she crying, but she also seemed really hurt. She was a guild mate and he needed to look out for her…right?

"Then at least let me take you home. It's late and dangerous around these parts."

"I don't want to go home."

She didn't want to go home? Laxus knew she lived alone, so what made it so she wouldn't want to go home?

"You don't…. why don't you want to go home?"

"Because Natsu will show up."

It became clear then. Everyone knew that the flame brain barged his way into her home almost nightly. The idiot had said something to her, or did something.

"What did the flame brain do?"

"He took my keys….and he. I-I really don't want to talk about this."

She had started crying again. Laxus wrapped his arm around the small girl and brought her into his chest, allowing her to cry and soak his shirt with tears. He didn't know why he was doing it, he just did. It felt right. It was probably because she was a guild mate….nothing more… he was just doing what was right…

"Lucy, if you don't want to go home you can spend the night at my place. I have a few guest rooms for when the Raijinshuu crashes at my place."

Wait…did he just invite her to stay the night? What was going through his head? The damn words left his mouth before he could even think about it. Well too late to take them back, and he could just leave her out there anyway. Besides, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, for her sake, he liked Lucy. He liked her as more than a friend.

"I don't want to go home…b-but I-I don't want to be alone either."

She suddenly started to cry harder, her voice hiccupping with each breath she took.

"Come on then, but you gotta tell me everything that happened when we get there."

Lucy nodded, not knowing why she was agreeing to go. She just didn't want to be alone. But why Laxus? Why was she going with the resident grump of the guild? Better question….why was he offering?

"Uh…before we go, did you get your gate keys back?"

"Uh huh."

Having her confirmation Laxus stood up, bringing her with him. He unwrapped his arm from around her and she followed him down the path that led into the forest and to his house. After about five minutes he could tell that Lucy was cold so he took off his fur coat and laid it across her shoulders. She mumbled a 'thank you' and they continued on their way.

**~TEN MINUTES LATER, LAXUS HOUSE~**

The walk had been quiet, and Lucy seemed to have calmed down some. She wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't smiling either. Laxus had just led her to the living room and had gone to make tea. When he got back with the two cups Lucy was looking outside from the living room window, resting her arms on the windowsill. Laxus sat her cup down on the coffee table and took a seat on his couch.

"Your tea is done, so why don't you come sit down?"

Lucy turned around and quietly made her way to the couch, sitting next to Laxus. She gently picked up the cup of tea and stared to nurse it, taking small sips every now and again. It didn't seem like she was going to talk.

"Talk to me Blondie. Tell me what happened."

Lucy took a shaky breath before she started her story.

"It really began when I first joined the guild. Natsu was the one who brought me to Fairytail and he sort of conned me into being his partner. I didn't mind being his partner until he started breaking into my house, eating my food, and making messes. Eventually that stopped bothering me though, I guess I got used to it. I even got used to him always destroying stuff on missions and making me late on paying rent. I just started taking more solo missions. It's steadily gotten worse, but I just ignored it. That is until today. He got really upset that I was ignoring him, so he thought it would be funny to take my gate keys. When my keys were taken Loke used his own power to open his gate and came to see what was going on. When he saw what happened he tried to get them back for me, but Natsu thought it was a game. We had to chase him for five hours before me and Loke finally pinned him and got my gate keys back. I was so mad that I told him that I didn't want to see him again….And I sort of quit Team Natsu."

Laxus could tell there was more to the story, mainly from the way she was looking down and not meeting his eyes. He set down his tea, and gently took hers from her shaking hands. Then he picked her up and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. Then he quietly whispered in her ear.

"That's not the entire story. His crazy antics are annoying, but there's something else…isn't there?"

Lucy turned her head so that it was resting on Laxus's shoulder and started to cry. He gently started to rub circles on her back, trying to calm her while repeating "It's okay, I've got you." Over and over. Her tears slowly stopped falling after about twenty minutes. When she was sure of her voice she spoke again.

"You right it's not everything."

"Please tell me Lucy."

"Today….today is the day my mom died. She died when I was ten. My magic is the only thing I have left from her. So when Natsu stole my keys, he stole the only thing I have left of her."

She started to cry again, and Laxus couldn't blame her. If he had something to remind him of his mother and it was stolen, even temporarily, he would lose it too. He knew that she needed to stay away from Natsu, and he had the perfect way to do it.

"Lucy, I want you to join the Raijinshuu."

**A/N: Cliff hanger, I know sorry. But I felt it was a good place to stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I have some responses for you.**

**Whitelion20202: **Thanks for reading another one of my stories! You've been with me since the beginning, it means a lot.

**Raiza-chan: **I agree, Laxus is slightly OOC. But only with Lucy. He will be his usual grumpy, arrogant, bossy self in public. It wouldn't feel right if he wasn't. ;)

**Nikoneko123: **I'm excited to see how this will end as well! If you've read or seen my other stories than you know I don't plan much :).

**Whovian212: **I like Erza and Gray too much to make them bad guys. Besides this isn't a "Lisanna stole Lucy's place out of jealousy and spite" LaLu. Rather it is a "Natsu screwed up and the guild supports Lucy's decision" LaLu. (I know, there are very few of those!)

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own**

Chapter 2: Confessions and Secrets

"Lucy, I want you to join the Raijinshuu."

Lucy sat strait up, a look of shock on her face. Her voice was low when she spoke.

"But I…"

Laxus gently put his index finger on her lips, quieting her. Then he spoke softly.

"You quit your old team, remember? And don't give me any of that 'I'm not strong enough' crap."

He then lifted his finger and gently framed her face with his hand before speaking again.

"You're a strong and brave mage, Raijinshuu would be lucky to have someone like you in our ranks…and I want to…"

"L-Laxus, what are you trying to say?"

It was a good question. What was he trying to say? _"You like her Laxus. You've been attracted to her ever since Fantasia, and it went deeper when you say her fight six years ago in the grand magic games. Stop trying to tell yourself otherwise!" _But he was afraid of her rejecting him. He hurt her during Fantasia and barely talked to her. He watched her though. Sometimes he would go as far as to follow her on missions, just to see her in action. _"I can't tell her. She deserves more than a monster who only causes pain."_ But she might not join if he didn't. It was worth a shot.

"That I like you. You're smart, strong, brave, beautiful, and you bring laughter and happiness to everyone in the guild. You deserve a team that will support you and push you to be your best. Raijinshuu may not be perfect, and it may not be what you're used to, but it's better than going solo."

"Oh…"

Lucy's eyes dropped. _"Of course he just meant the team. What was I thinking! Getting my hopes up that he liked me…" _At the same time Laxus was cursing himself. _"What did I say? She suddenly looks down. Maybe I should have just told her the truth. Maybe I can show her somehow." _He gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger, turning her to face him. Then he closed his eyes and laid a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips. At first Lucy tensed up, but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and easily relaxed into it. He pulled away before it could get any farther. Lucy was flustered, not able to form proper thoughts

"L-Laxus…I don't…do you…I mean…"

Laxus kept his voice at a whisper, trying his best to stay calm. His heart was racing from the contact and his dragon instincts were yelling at him to claim.

"I just wanted you to know how I felt, I'm not expecting anything. It's one of the other reasons I want you to join the Raijinshuu, even temporarily. I want to have the chance to get to know you better."

"How long?"

"I realized how I felt at the grand magic games six years ago, the first one Fairytail entered."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you had Natsu. I told myself that as long as you were happy that I wouldn't say anything. You deserve someone better than me."

He was honest about his feelings, so he might as well spill everything…Right?

"I hurt my nakama, almost following the same path as my father Ivan. I didn't say anything because you deserve someone as pure, honest, and innocent as you."

"You're still worried about that! That was thirteen years ago, if you count the seven years we were on Tenroujima. You were forgiven for that a long time ago. Then you proved your loyalty during the grand magic games six years ago when you defeated Raventail, and Ivan."

"Even so I still live with the guilt. Enough about me though, will you join Raijinshuu? Please…"

Lucy thought about it. _"I really like Laxus, and I want to learn more about him too. But even if I am mad at Natsu and said that I quit the team, I can't just stop talking to Erza and Gray. They're my friends, my family, my nakama." _While she was thinking she realized where she was and decided that she should get up. She gently stood up, making sure that she didn't seem to be running off. Then she sat down next to Laxus again, being close but not right against him. She had made up her mind.

"I'll join the Raijinshuu. I think it will be fun to work with Freed, and I want to learn more about you too. But I'm still going to talk with my friends. I don't want to be in a relationship or anything yet though, but I do want to be your friend."

Laxus smirked, happy that she was going to join the Raijinshuu.

"Sounds fair to me. Anyway it's already three in the morning, if you want I can show you where you can sleep for the night."

"Sounds good. I'm tired."

Laxus then led Lucy to the second floor of his cabin and showed her to a room at the end of the hall. The room was painted in a dark red and the carpet was black. There was a queen sized bed in the furthermost left corner of the room, covered in a black bed set. In the furthermost right corner of the room was a vanity. A large window separating the bed and vanity. Across from the vanity, to the right of Lucy was a tall wardrobe. Laxus patted Lucy on the head before speaking.

"You can sleep here. If you need me for anything my room is directly across the hall. The bathroom is the first room by the stairs. If you need anything just come and get me. You're free to stay until your comfortable going home."

"Thank you Laxus."

Laxus smirked then went into his own room. Both mages fell asleep quickly; entering a deep and dreamless slumber.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review. I will try to upload a new chapter every tuesday and thursday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to be taking a slight break from "Angelic Soul" and "New Family" to write a bit on this. **

**Time for review corner!**

**Dr. Punpun: **I agree completely! The majority of this story will be centered on Lucy and Laxus getting to know each other, overcoming barriers, and gaining trust.

**Whitelion20202: **X.x Spell check, you failed me….

**Cato Yugi: **An S-Class one of course!

**NothingButSecrets: **Thank you for taking the time to read it! I'm glad that you're enjoying it, and I hope that my style will live up to your expectations.

**DISCLAIMER: me no own!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Raijinshuu

When Lucy woke up that morning she almost screamed, remembering at the last second why she wasn't at home. She almost lost it again when she remembered where she was instead. Then everything hit her like a load of bricks. Natsu stealing her keys, quitting team Natsu, singing to the stars, crying, Laxus finding her, Laxus comforting her, the kiss, her agreement to join the Raijinshuu. Everything was invading her mind at once. The pain from what Natsu did and the loss of her mother hit her hard, and the tears threatened to fall once again. After just a few seconds they did. The tears were steadily flowing when a soft knock was heard on her borrowed door.

"Miss Lucy, it's Freed. Are you awake?"

She hastily wiped at her eyes, trying to erase the tell-tale signs of the tears.

"Yea, I'm up."

"Do you mind if I come in? I would like to discuss some things with you."

Lucy quickly checked herself over, realizing that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before, and slid out from beneath the covers.

"O-of course!"

She had just started to make the bed when the door was gently opened, and then reclosed. Lucy turned to Freed and gave him her award-winning smile. He smiled back and placed some papers on the vanity, before turning to truly look at the celestial spirit mage. He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks, and decided that Laxus was right. She needed the Raijinshuu.

"Miss Lucy-"

He started before Lucy cut him off.

"It would mean a lot to me if you just called me Lucy."

"Very well, Lucy. As I told you before I would like to discuss some things with you, away from the Raijinshuu's prying ears." He motioned to the freshly made bed "Do you mind?"

"Um...Sure go ahead."

Freed sat down at the foot of the bed and Lucy at the head. Freed continued to talk.

"I'm sure you noticed earlier the forms I set down on the vanity. To put simply, they're activity logs. The Raijinshuu works very differently from other teams in Fairytail since we are a guard team that goes only on S-Class and SS-Class missions, even though Laxus is the only one with an S-Class qualification. Because of this have to log everything we do in training and on missions and give those reports to the Master."

"W-Wait…..SS-Class?!"

"Yes."

"As in the 'Take down this dark guild' and 'Defeat this demon of Zeref' SS-Class?"

"Yes."

Lucy went pale. _"I'm not strong enough to take down a guild or defeat a demon! What was Laxus thinking inviting me? I'll just get in the way!"_ Freed saw the look and knew what it meant, he had felt it so many times himself. It was the look of self-doubt. He knew what she was thinking because he had felt the same way so many times. So is the curse of those raised in privilege.

"Lucy, I know what you are thinking. You are wrong. You are strong enough to be part of the Raijinshuu. As I was saying before, we work differently than the other teams in Fairytail. The logs are only a small part of that. When we go on a mission it isn't everyman for himself, spraying hits and volleying attacks at a monster. Everything is planned, and every plan has a backup plan, which has two backup plans for itself. There is a leader, and a sub-leader to every mission. Laxus is obviously the main person in charge, but his sub-leader is me. While Laxus is doing the major damage inducing attacks, we are supporting and everyone knows his or her place. If a command is given, then it is obeyed. As long as you follow the chain of command, you will not be hurt. Nor will you become a burden. You will become a great asset to this team, so much so we may not let you leave."

"How… I'm weak. I can barely hold my own against a small A-Class creature."

"Because you will depend on the team to complete their jobs, and in turn the team will depend on you to complete yours. Alone I am weak as well. My magic is one of words, it is a weak magic for combat. My greatest strength is to set traps and hope that my prey falls into it. However when working with a team that can balance it out, it flourishes. You are stronger than you think Lucy Heartfilia, all I ask is that you allow me and the rest of the Raijinshuu to prove that to you."

Lucy thought about it. What he said was true. In Team Natsu it was always Natsu, Erza, and Gray power-housing their opponents into submission.

"But what if you are wrong, what if-"

Freed raised his voice. It was the first time she ever saw him do so, since he is usually a calm and collected person.

"Stop. Stop tearing yourself down Lucy. You ARE a strong and capable mage, and that strength is greatly influenced by your intelligence. You are not weak. If you were then Laxus never would have invited you into the Raijinshuu. That type of thinking will only lead to pain, mental and physical. Would you like me to prove that what I said is true?"

"Yes, because I cannot believe that I am capable of going on SS-Class missions."

"And if I do, then will you stop with this nonsense?"

"Yes."

"Then I will, but only after I finish informing you of what you must do now that you are part of the Raijinshuu and you have changed and eaten. Deal?"

"Deal. So what do I have to do?"

"As I was saying before, you must fill out an activity log after each training session and mission. There are two separate sheets for each and are easy to follow, I had to alter them due to Bickslow's incompetence."

Lucy giggled at Freed's annoyed expression.

"Yes, the Master found that entertaining as well. We will train as a team Monday thru Friday, Saturday you will be expected to train as you see fit, and Sunday is a day of rest. We usually meet on Sundays and go to Akane Resort or a mountain camping trip, resuming our training the next day. We meet at six in the morning and end at around eight, heading to the guild shortly after. Any questions so far?"

"When were at the guild do I have to sit with you guys the entire time or can I spend time with the others?"

"After training is done you can do whatever you wish. However you must have a communication lacrima on you at all times in case we are sent somewhere on short notice."

"Okay, that's fair enough. So what else do I need to know?"

"Other than the training schedule and the logs the only thing you need to know are the rules. There are only four. One: You MUST fill out the logs as accurately and detailed as possible, not leaving anything blank unless you absolutely have to. Two: You must be present at training AND be on time. Three: Everyone in the Raijinshuu has their own histories and issues, be respectful and don't gossip about anyone's personal lives. And Four: All missions are considered confidential and must not be talked about with anyone other than the Raijinshuu, Master, or the Magic Council."

"Not that's I'm planning to, but what happens if I accidently break a rule. For example I'm slightly late for training."

"I have been tasked with discipline within the team, therefore I do a thorough investigation before anything. However if one of the last two rules are broken then it is immediate removal from the team, no questions asked. If you fail to fill out an activity log then you have to report to me for extra training on Saturday's AFTER your normal routine. As for training, if there is a legitimate reason as to why you missed or are late, most of the time I will not punish you. However a hangover, waking up late, or picking an outfit do not count as legitimate. If you are punished for a training reason then it is a pay cut for the next mission."

"Okay, one more question. How often do we usually go on missions?"

"There is usually a one to two month break between missions. However if someone needs rent money then Raijinshuu has special clearance to go on S-Class missions without Laxus, as long as the rest of the team is present, for 'training' purposes. And to answer you next question, most missions only take about a week including travel. They only last longer if it's a multi-strike mission."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, then an idea came to her.

"I understand everything, if there's nothing else then I have a really silly request."

"There isn't, what is your request?"

"I was going to have Levy help me with this, but I think you probably have more knowledge on the subject. Being a celestial wizard I'm mostly defenseless without my keys or spirits, my whip being my only other offence or defense. I was wondering if there was a secondary magic I could learn to help me if I can't call my spirits. The issue I'm facing is that I don't have any talent for caster magic, basic caster magic drains almost all my energy."

"I already have a solution."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can teach you rune magic and swordsmanship if you wish."

"But isn't rune magic classify under caster?"

"No it doesn't. Rune magic classifies under written magic when used without an amplifier. It can classify under caster if it is used like Levy's Solid Script, however if you have something to channel your magic through while casting then it becomes classified under holder magic. In all technicality I am also a holder magic user since I use my rapier, which enhances casting speed and amplifies magical strength, to write my runes."

"How long will it take to learn?"

"If I set you up with something similar to my rapier or Levy's light pens, then it will not take long at all. Especially with your intelligence level."

"When can we start?"

"You have three options. One: I can teach you on Saturday's and it will count as personal training for both of us. Two: I can teach after team training each day. Or Three: We can do both."

"If it's up to me, then let's do both. It would probably take a long time if you only taught me on Saturdays, and to do it on Saturday's and during the week would just mean more practice."

"Very well. Since today is Saturday we will start today. I will now leave so you may change. I recommend something you can move in, while still being comfortable."

"Okay. Oh and Freed."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Freed nodded with a smile. The he got up and headed to the door, opening it when he reached it. Then he paused and turned back to Lucy.

"Lucy."

"Huh?"

"Welcome to the Raijinshuu."

Lucy smiled, a real smile.

"Thank you. I promise that I won't let you guys down!"

Freed smiled and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. _"Lucy Heartfilia, you are something else. I can see why you are the light of Fairytail. I hope that you and Laxus grow into something. He needs someone like you in his life….Oh great now I sound like Mira. I must be spending too much time with that demon." _He quietly walked away from the girl's room, realizing for the first time how right his girlfriend was. _"I just hope she allows me to handle this as she promised. Her matchmaker antics might force them apart verses closer."_

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter three! (YAYYYYY!) Please remember to review! The more you review the more chapters I upload. I read every single review, even if they're not stated in the Review Corner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello once again! I am proud to announce that this story now has 76 followers, 41 favorites, and 17 reviews! Because we hit the 75 follower mark I'm uploading an extra chapter this week. (Yay!) It makes me really happy to see that so many like this story! Well enough of my blabbing….**

**Review Corner:**

**Guest Account (lol I almost fell for that one x.x): **Laxus isn't necessarily mad… more like annoyed that Natsu could be so stupid.

**Raelin Thaon: **I agree! It's going to be fun writing Freed's part.

**Shi no mo no Tenshi: **As requested… the next chapter!

**Dr. Punpun: **Freed will actually be reinventing his magic, which as I said was a holder based rune magic, into something completely new for Lucy. It will be similar to Astral Script, Feeding off of Lucy's celestial magic, but holder based and much more flexible. Keep reading to see how it works!

**Sakura-moonrose-hime: **I wouldn't want to disappoint! Here's the next chapter.

**Kurohana806: **It's going to be a fun experience, for reader and writer. Freed taking Mira's matchmaking… I agree scary… But I couldn't resist.

**Tenshineko27: **I wanted to give her a secondary magic because celestial wizardry has many gaps in its defense.

**DISLAIMAR: All credit goes to Hira Mashima, Fairytail belongs to him (Sad face). All I own is my imagination.**

Chapter 4: The Secrets of the Universe

Once Freed left she realized that she didn't have any clothes. _"Good thing Virgo loves to dress me up…."_ And it was true, Virgo did love to dress Lucy in anything and everything. Smiling Lucy placed her hand on Virgo's key.

"Hey Virgo, can you bring me some training clothes please?"

With a flash Virgo appeared carrying a small stack of clothes. Lucy gratefully took them as Virgo spoke.

"I hope these are satisfactory Princess. If not please punish me Hime."

"There perfect Virgo. Thank you, and no punishments."

With a bow and another flash the maid spirit disappeared. Lucy quickly changed into the outfit and made her way downstairs. When she got there she realized that the entire team was at Laxus's house. Laxus was sitting lazily on the living room couch, Bickslow next to him. Evergreen was sitting in the recliner…and Freed was missing. She assumed that he went to do something while she was getting ready. No one seemed to notice she was there. _"Well I might as well say hi…"_

"Good morning."

Laxus was the first to respond.

"Morning Blondie."

"Your blonde too Sparky."

Laxus just replied with a 'humph'. _"Normally he gets upset when I call him that…weird." _ Evergreen and Bickslow trying to stifle their laughter at the exchange. Evergreen was the first to recover.

"So you're part of the team now?"

Laxus seemed like he was about to say something, but Lucy could take care of herself. _"Evergreen is probably just curious…."_

"Yep."

"I hope you can handle it."

"I'm not as weak as I look." Lucy was thinking something completely different though. _"At least Freed and Laxus think so…" _Lucy walked over to the window from the day before and leaned up against it, looking at the three in the living room. Bickslow was the one to reply.

"She's not talking about the missions Cosplayer, She's talking about Freed."

"He can' be worse than Natsu and Gray….in the same room."

It took a few seconds for that sentence to sink in, but when it did everyone in the room visibly shuddered. Then they all started to laugh. Laxus finally broke the laughter.

"Your right blondie. He isn't _THAT _rambunctious."

Another fit of laughter hit the group, but it didn't last as long as the one before. The four mages sat and talked about random things for about half an hour before Lucy realized that Freed still hadn't returned. _"I wonder what happened to him. Maybe Laxus or Ever know." _

"Hey guys, where did Freed run off to?"

Laxus was the one to reply.

"He mumbled something about no food in the house and Heart Kreuz before he left. My guess is that he went to go get food and repairs to his rapier. The thing got pretty beat up on the last mission."

"Ah."

The four went back to chit chatting. Bickslow and Evergreen was telling stories of previous missions and Freed's crazy antics, and Lucy was telling her own stories about previous missions and Erza's immense amount of luggage. Another hour passed before the door gently opened and Freed stepped through. In one hand there was a brown bag with food, and in the other was a book and a long wrapped object. He quietly went into the kitchen. When he came out if was with five plates of food. The largest one was given to Laxus. Lucy smirked thinking to herself. _"Well he is a Dragonslayer…" _The atmosphere wasn't much different form earlier when Freed was gone. The only difference was the context of the conversation. It went from past experiences to what Freed had overheard while at the guild and Lucy's training. At the moment it was mainly Laxus and Freed talking while Evergreen, Bickslow, and Lucy listened.

"Who is it?"

"Jellal Fernandes. His name was cleared last week, and now he is under Fairytail's jurisdiction. Master wanted him to be someones roommate until he could prove his true nature to the other guilds."

"And you're trying to tell me that Erza Scarlet, the one woman who more people fear then the she-devil herself, volunteered?"

"Yes. I was just as shocked as you are. I cannot imagine what would cause Titania to want to house him."

Lucy suddenly started laughing, eventually calming down to a giggle before she spoke.

"I know why….."

Freed saw the humor in her eyes.

"Why, and how is it funny?"

"You didn't know? She and Jellal had a thing a few years back, but Jellal turned her down because his name still wasn't cleared and he didn't want to pull her down with him. Not only that but she's known him most of her life. They were both prisoners in the Tower of Heaven before Erza escaped and Jellal became possessed."

The Raijinshuu looked shocked. They never knew any of that. Partially because they were on a mission during the Tower of Heaven affair. Freed took the silence as his cue to change the subject.

"I almost forgot. Lucy are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yup!"

"Laxus if you don't mind I require your assistance."

Freed didn't really need his assistance, but he did need him to be there just in case Lucy was stronger than he thought. Laxus just 'hmph'ed and followed the two mages outside. Freed led then a good distance from Laxus's house and to an open field, carrying the book and wrapped object with him.

"Lucy have you ever meditated before?"

Lucy nodded, signaling that he had.

"Then this will be much easier. Before we begin I will explain what will happen. Take this, it will be a catalyst for your magic."

Freed handed her the wrapped object. _"I hope that it is satisfactory. Heart Kreuz had allot of work to do and couldn't make anything more with their work load."_ Lucy unwrapped the object and it was shown to be some sort of sword with an attached belt.

"Freed, this looks expensive."

"That's because it is. It's called Hoshinoken. The blade itself is not what is important, it's what is infused into it. Can you feel it?"

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to feel what he was talking about. After a few seconds she did. _"It's spirit energy!"_

"H-How?"

"Heart Kreuz has an enchanter. However Spirit Energy is hard to control. I was surprised when he said he was able to do it. It is lucky that he was able to. Also the belt that came with it has a place for your whip and your keys."

Lucy looked at the belt and sure enough it did.

"I was able to rewrite my Dark Ecriture into something you can use by combining it with Astral Script." He handed her the book. "It's called Heavenly Star Ecriture. It mixes your Celestial Spirit magic with Letter magic and Takeover magic. In order to successfully use it you have to flow your magic through the blade, as you would with one of your gate keys, then focus on what you want it to become. The first thing we will work on is the spell that the Ecriture is named after: Heavenly Star. It's the strongest spell that the Ecriture can perform, and with letter magic you must learn the strongest before the weakest."

Lucy was looking at the spell that Freed was talking about. It was very complex, but it was something that she could do.

"When can we start?"

"As soon as you have switched your equipment onto the new belt and put it on. The belt has the takeover enchantment on it."

"Okay."

Lucy quickly did what she was told. When she was done she spoke up.

"All done."

"Last thing before I teach you how to cast this spell. If you're stronger than I predicted then your magic will go out of control, which is why Laxus is here. Laxus if it does go out of control, I need you to knock her out."

"What happens if I am too strong? Although I doubt I am."

"Then we will have to work from the bottom up versus the top down."

"Okay."

"Let's begin. This spell had three parts. The first part is the incantation, the second part is flowing your magic through the blade, and the third is the transformation. After your first transformation you will only have to do parts two and three to transform again."

"So I only have to say the incantation for the first successful transformation?"

"Correct. After that you just have to say the name of the spell then force the ecriture into the blade, causing the transformation. I will show you what I mean with my dark ecriture. Watch the blade carefully as I say the incantation."

Freed unsheathed his rapier, which he had repaired, and held it in front of himself vertically. Then he slowly seeped his magic into the blade, causing it to slightly glow green, as he said the incatation.

"_Seep into the darkness,_

_Become one with the night,_

_A warrior of the shadows,_

_Devoid of all light,_

_**DARK ECRITURE: ABSOLUTE SHADOW!**__"_

With the last line of the incantation he swept his rapier to the right, creating the runes horizontally. He then absorbed the runes into his body and he transformed. His form morphed into a shadow before it became solid, showing him fully covered in a black armor. The only thing showing was his green hair that protruded out of the back of the face plate. It was free from its usually low ponytail and now flowed freely. He looked like a demon knight. When he spoke it was in a much deeper voice.

"_**I have two ways to get out of this form. I can Dispell it or I can wait it out. Dispelling takes more energy than waiting it out, so for this time I will wait it out. I want you to try now.**_"

Lucy was admiring his new form, but quickly snapped out of it when he told her to try hers.

"Freed, your voice got really deep. I hope mine doesn't do that! Anyway here I go."

She unsheathed her katana and held it across her body at an angle. Her right hand resting near her left hip and her left gently touching the blade. Her legs were squared with her shoulders, her right foot was slightly closer to Freed than her left. She closed her eyes and poured her magic into the blade, opening her eyes when she left it respond. She said the incantation clearly, having memorized it easily.

"_Light of the Heavenly Stars,_

_Hear my call for I am the ruler of the stars,_

_Bestow onto me your brilliance,_

_And cleanse my soul of darkness,_

_**HEAVENLY STAR ECRITURE: HEAVENLY STAR!**__"_

A bright yellow light surrounded Lucy, lifting her into the air slightly. When it faded Lucy looked completely different. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress that had dark blue trimming. The dress hugged her core flaring out at her hips in a flower pedal like skirt that ended mid-thigh. The top of the dress's trimming looked like a heart, going around her breasts and ending at her bellybutton. From the furthermost part of the "heart" were two straight lines downing down her sides and following the curve of her hips before connecting to the center "petal" of her skirt and outlining it in the deep blue. In the center of the centermost "pedal" of the skirt was the Fairytail symbol. Her feet were clad in knee-high White boots that had a slight heel. On the outside side of the boots was a thick dark blue accenting line. Her right hand was still holding Hoshinoken, however it too had transformed. It became slightly longer and the hilt of the blade was wrapped with a blue cloth ribbon and a white cloth ribbon. The ribbons were wrapped around Lucy's arm in a crisscross pattern, ending at her elbow where the remaining ribbon blew around behind her. Her hair had grown considerably longer and was tied into a high ponytail at the top of her head with a dark blue, and very long ribbon. The ribbon flowed gently behind her, following the wind's bidding. Beautiful yellow rune wings were attached to her back, and a golden aura surrounded her. The last major change was Lucy's eyes. No longer were they a warm chocolate brown. Now they were a dark blue, matching the trim of her dress and hair ribbon perfectly.

The two males couldn't take their eyes off of her. Although both of them had different reasons. Freed was the first to gain his compose, then he began thinking of her strength. _"I can't believe that she transformed into such a strong form. I can feel the power pouring off of her. But the power isn't harsh, it's…..it's warm. She truly is the light of Fairytail, her spirit and her magic is warm. And she's able to transform into an angel. I didn't think it was possible to access that relam."_ Laxus was undressing her with his eyes. He too felt the warm magic coming off of her. _"Fuck, she looks so damn good. These damn instincts want to just take her right now and make her mine. She looks like an angel over there. Thank you Freed for giving her that spell. Too bad I have to admire from a distance. Maybe one day…"_ What both mages could agree on was that she looked like an angel. Only Freed knew that at this moment, she really was. Freed could feel his transformation starting to waver, and knew that it was time to let it go. He once again morphed into shadows, this time returning to his normal form. It was time to see what Lucy new form could do.

"Good job. Do you feel a drain?"

When she spoke her voice was softer, making her sound and look like an angel.

"_Not a big one. It feels like I opened two gates and that's about it."_

"Okay then, let's see how strong this form really is. Or do you want to take a break?"

"_Let's do this!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello once again. Here is the promised bonus chapter! (YAY!) There won't be another review corner until next chapter (Awwww…) but that simply because I uploaded this chapter so close to the previous one. There is a slight time skip from last chapter to this one. It's about a week. Don't worry, you'll figure out what happens ;).**

**DISCLAIMER: Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail. I just own Heavenly Star Ecriture…. (sad face)**

Chapter 5: Leaving For Our First Mission Together

It had been a week since Lucy started training with Freed and she had become pretty good at controlling her strongest spell, along with a couple simple ones. At the moment she was at the guild with the Raijinshuu, talking to master about the mission they were going on. It was the first time she had been to the guild all week, and home for that matter. Freed had insisted that she stay with Laxus until she could effectively use Heavenly Star. The first time she transformed she was easily able to use light magic and regulus, and she kept transformed for about an hour before her magic was exhausted. The second time she used it she accidently used Lightning magic, so Laxus decided to train her on how to control it. The next she was once again surprised by accidently using Heavenly Body magic. None of the Raijinshuu knew how to use it, so Jellal was called. When he showed up a pissed off Erza was with him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lucy why did you quit team Natsu? And better yet why haven't you been home?"

Erza was furious. When she overheard Jellal trying to sneak out of the house she had blocked the door with her armors. After a few minutes he spilled, and she had insisted on going with him.

"Because I got sick of Natsu stealing my stuff and my rent being late. I'm still your friend though and I'm not going to stop talking to you guys, but my rent…."

"You mean the rent you are paying on an empty house?"

"About that, I was going to go home yesterday, but something happened. Actually that's why Jellal is here."

"Lucy what's going on?"

"Well I am learning a new type of magic to help me incase my spirits aren't enough. It's a backup magic so to speak, and well surprises keep ummm… happening."

"What kind of surprises?"

"Well you see the first time it was that I was able to use light based magics. For example I was able to cast rain of light. Then the same day I found out that I could also use my spirit's powers as long as they centered around light. So I was also able to use regulus. That got me a visit from the spirit king, he was really excited and gave me a ring similar to Loke's so now I can use regulus whenever I want."

"Okay you said that was the first time."

"Uhuh. Yesterday we found out that I could use lightning magic since it's also centered around light. That's when Freed told me to stay here until I could control it. Laxus spent all day yesterday helping me with it. But then there's what happened today."

"And that is?"

Jellal interrupted the conversation.

"Since you called me I'm guessing that you acquired Heavenly Body magic."

"Yep!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Jellal and Laxus spent the rest of the week teaching her to control her new magics. Lightning magic was easy and she got the hang of it quickly, eventually being able to create a small spark outside of her transformation by conducting her magic through her katana. Heavenly Body magic was harder for her to control. It was purely caster based and her katana didn't help her at all. After a day with nothing Jellal told her to train her body more. On Thursday they tried again and Lucy was finally able to stop accidently using the magic, but she still couldn't cast it properly. She was going to take some more time to work on it, but Master called with a mission for the Raijinshuu. Which is why Freed decided to test her, which also got her cleared for missions by him. There was only one rule. '_Only use Heavenly Star if you have absolutely no other choice. Try to rely on your primary magic and your swordsmanship. Since you still can't control Heavenly Body Magic you could accidently activate it when stressed.' _She had agreed knowing that it was true. Makarov snapped her out of her thoughts when he started talking.

"Good you're here. Lucy how is the Raijinshuu treating you?"

"Very well master. They've been working hard to help me with my magic."

"That's good, however the mission I am sending you on is an SS-Class and very difficult. Laxus do you think that Lucy is ready to go with you?"

Laxus smirked before he spoke.

"Did I forget to mention that she beat Freed in a training match yesterday? Or that she pulverized Bickslow, and that was thirteen years ago? She's ready."

"Freed, you are technically the leader of the Raijinshuu. What do you think?"

"What Laxus said is true. She defeated me yesterday. She has strength and intellect. Honestly I believe that she is more than capable for a simple SS-Class mission."

Makarov smiled before he replied. _"Lucy my girl, I hope you are as ready as they say you are."_

"Very well. Lucy if you complete this mission with the Raijinshuu successfully then you will be part of this year's S-Class promotional trails."

Lucy smiled with the brightest smile she could.

"Thank you master. I won't disappoint you!"

"I know you won't my girl. Now about your mission. You will be going to Clover. A dark guild has popped up in a small mining down in between Clover and Onibus, the mayor of Clover has put out the request to eliminate them. The reward is twenty five million jewels and two silver keys. While you close to Onibus talk to the mayor there. He has sent a request to kill a Wyvern flock that is hiding in the mountains nearby. The reward for that mission is thirty million jewels."

Laxus took the two papers that Makarov handed him and nodded before heading out the door. The rest of the team followed suit and left Makarov's office. Lucy giving him a large smile and wave before they left. Makarov sat back in his large chair and looked out the window onto the back of the guild_."So she beat Freed, that girl sure has grown."_ There was a knock on his door, and the small man was snapped from his thoughts.

"Come in!"

Mirajane walked in with Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and a young boy.

"Master Makarov of Fairytail. I don't know if you remember me from six years ago, but we really need your help."

"Thank you Mirajane, you may go. The rest of you take a seat."

After Mirajane left and was well down the hall Makarov turned to the three mages sitting across from him. Yukino was holding the small child in her arms, forcing him to sit still on her lap.

"What can I help you with?"

Sting was the one to reply.

"Actually there is two things we need your help with. Let me start with the easy one. I disbanded Sabertooth."

Makarov was shocked. _"Although I've heard of it, I've never seen a guild disband before. At least not a legal one."_

"Why?"

"For a lot of reasons, but the main one is that the guild was about to go into debt. Jobs haven't been coming in with the way Minerva acted in the Grand Magic Games six years ago. Even though I kicked her from the guild we were called cruel and many didn't want to ask for our help out of fear."

"I see. I'm very sorry to hear that. What can I do to help?"

"Almost everyone has already found a new guild. I kept the hall open until I was sure everyone had a place to go. Me, Rogue, Yukino, and a few others would like to join Fairytail. I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"But you don't know where else to go?"

"Yea."

"I don't think it would be a problem, and I'm sure that the others will agree. However you have to remember that being part of Fairytail is more than being part of a guild. We are a family. We watch out for each other and we care about each other. One person's tears is everyone's tears, one person's happiness is everyone's happiness, and one person's anger is everyone's anger. We may fight each other, but we also fight FOR each other. We are more than a guild, we are a family."

"I understand, it's because of Fairytail that I was able to be Sabertooth's guild master for so long."

"As long as that is clear. Welcome to Fairytail brats. Go see Mirajane to get your guild marks."

**A/N: And that is the end of the introduction into the story. The next chapter officially starts the first arc: Fairies and Dragons. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay everyone it's time to start our first arc! I had fun writing the intro into this story, and I have the first arc planned out. I;m adding another chapter this week mainly because I love you guys, but also because we have reached 50 favorites! You guys are awesome. **

**Anyway, it's time for review corner!**

**Dr. Punpun: **I tried my best ;) Lucy as an Angel just sort of clicked for me.

**Whovian212:** Trust me, he will.

**Daddy's little…: **Yes it is.

**Tenshineko27: **I'm glad that you like her new magic, and I am really happy that you liked her description. There will be more. I promise.

**Raelin Thaon: **I'm glad you like it :).

**DISCLAIMER: Me no owns. Fairtail belongs to Hiro Mashima (sad face)**

Chapter 6: Fairies and Dragons

The mission was easy compared to what Lucy thought it was going to be. The dark guild members went down like flies. As soon as Lucy had one tied up, another fell. One of the mages was a celestial wizard like herself. The funny thing is that he only had one key, and it was not a contracted one. She took the key, knowing the mage would never use it. When all of the mages were tied up and in the custody of the rune knights, the group went to the second part of their mission. The Wyverns were harder to beat, but Freed's plan was flawless. Lucy had Loke, Capricorn, and Aries summoned, and it wasn't draining her power as much as she was used to. A couple of times she had to use one of her low level rune spells to protect herself from the wyverns attacks, but she didn't get a scratch on her. What surprised Lucy was what happened after the wyverns were defeated. Sitting in the back of the cave was another weird looking celestial key. Lucy just took it, deciding to get Crux to look into it later.

The team was currently at the guild, welcoming the newest members. Lucy was excited to have Yukino as a guild member with her. There weren't many celestial mages, and very few of them treated their spirits properly. Yukino was one of those few people. She was in the middle of a conversation with Yukino when Loke opened his own gate. He had an excited look on his face. The flirty lion spirit sat down next to his master before he spoke.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my Princess, and you too Ms. Yukino. If you don't mind. I would like to talk to both of you, the Raijinshuu, and Master Makarov if possible."

Lucy was confused as to why her spirit wanted to talk to them, but who was she to deny him?

"Sure Loke. You go talk to the Raijinshuu and I'll get master. Let's meet out back in the training yard in five minutes. I want to contract my new spirits anyway."

Loke nodded before heading upstairs and talking to Laxus, who had of course already heard everything. Yukio nodded, signaling that she would humor the spirit. Lucy went upstairs to talk to Master Makarov.

**~ FIVE MINUTES LATER, FAIRYTAIL TRAINING GROUNDS~**

Everyone had gathered. Laxus seemed annoyed, Freed curious, Evergreen and Bickslow uninterested, and the two celestial mages worried. Makarov didn't know what to be, so he implored Loke to speak.

"Loke, what is this about?"

"It's about something amazing. Lucy, can I see one of the keys you found during the SS-Class mission please?"

Lucy nodded handing him one of the strange keys. The one she handed him was translucent and tinted gold. It didn't have a symbol, just the weird coloration.

"This here is what is called a Diamond Key. They are extremely rare, even rarer than the Zodiac keys. There are only five. This one is Leo Minor, my little sister. The other one Lucy has is Draco. Then there are three more. They are Lupus, Monoceros, and Orion. These Keys were considered lost until Lucy found two of them. They are very strong, stronger than the zodiac keys even."

Yukino was looking at Loke and she obviously had a question.

"Loke what are 'Lost Keys' and how do they become so?"

"Ms. Yukio, I can only explain what a lost key is in one way. Do you know what a fallen star is?"

"Yes. It's a spirit that has been banished from the spirit world for breaking celestial law. Their key disappears as well as their constellation and they are forced to live with humans until their energy runs out and they cease to exist, or the Spirit King deems it fit for them to return. There have only been four fallen stars, and only one of them returned to the spirit world. That was you correct?"

"You hit the nail on the head. And yes, I was the only one to return thanks to Lucy. Lost keys are similar in two regards, but they are also majorly different in one way. A Lost Key lacks a constellation and key, just as a fallen star, however they still live in the spirit world. Once a celestial spirit mage comes into existence that they deem strong enough their keys reappear. However, their constellations are still missing until they make a contract. There is one more catch though. Their key will only work if they are in the hands of the mage they deemed worthy of their key. Therefore, they are considered lost, until they find their master that is. As a matter of fact Ophiuchus is...er…was among the lost, Ms. Yukino has a contract with her. Interestingly all diamond keys fall into that category, and they have since their birth. No one has been deemed worthy of their keys, and found them."

Lucy was now the one to speak up.

"So these two keys are really powerful, and I'm guessing there is something else."

"Yes there is. A diamond key's loyalty is just as strong as their power. Once a diamond key is contracted, it is contracted to that mages bloodline for all eternity. They become contracted to the line, not the mage. So if that mage gets married, then their spouse and children will be able to use their key."

"So how do you know if you've found a diamond key, or a lost key for that matter?"

"Recognizing a diamond key is easy. They are translucent and each one has a different color. For example Leo Minor's is gold, and Draco's is dark blue. Recognizing a lost key is also easy. They are either a gold or silver key with something….added. For example Ophiuchus is a gold key with weird snake like things."

"Oh…um one more thing Loke. How do I summon a diamond key? I don't know the incantation."

"Start how you would normally summon any other spirit by placing magic into the key, the key will place the incantation directly into your head."

"Okay. I'm going to make contracts with all my new spirits then. Let's start with the silver keys."

Lucy took a deep breath and took one of the keys into her hand. Then she started the incantation.

"_I call upon thee,_

_In the world of the celestial spirits,_

_I beckon you to my side at once,_

_Pass through the gate,_

_OPEN!_

_Gate of the winged horse,_

_Gate of the hunting dogs,_

_Pegasus, _

_Canes Venatici!"_

There was a bright flash and two spirits appeared. One was a large and beautiful white horse with wings, the other was consisted of two dogs. They looked very similar to wolves, but their coloring was tamer and their eyes kind. Lucy smiled and made the contract with them. Lucy found out that one of the dogs was named Shuryo and the other was named Hanta. Both Pegasus and the hunting dog spirits were available whenever needed. However Shuryo and Hanta required dog treats when summoned. Lucy Promised to buy some. The two spirits then vanished, returning to the spirit world.

"Now for the first diamond key. Loke can you hand me that back?"

Loke handed the golden key back to Lucy, and Lucy started to summon the spirit.

"_I call upon thee,_

_In the world of the celestial spirits,_

_I beckon you to my side at once,_

_Pass through the gate,_

_OPEN!_

_Gate of the little lion,_

_Leo Minor!"_

Laughter filled the air and a bright golden light appeared. When the light cleared a small girl was standing in front of Lucy. She had long orange hair some of it shaped into cat ears, just like her older brother Loke. She was wearing a cute yellow and black dress that tied around her neck as well as black dress shoes.

"Hello Princess! My name is Leola. Loke is my big brother and he's told me lots and lots about you! You're as pretty as he says. I'm glad you found my key."

Lucy looked at the girl. She looked like a smaller, female version, of Loke. Then she realized something. _"I didn't feel a drop in magical energy…weird."_

"It's good to meet you Leola. I have a question, why didn't I feel a drop in my magical energy when I summoned you?"

"Oh that's because of my secondary ability. Every diamond key has one. Mine is that when you summon me your magical energy isn't used, the catch is that my magic is only as strong as you are."

"That's interesting. So Leola, what type do magic do you use?"

"I use a more physical form of light magic than my brother. I use lightning magic. It's really pretty and strong!"

"I bet it is. Would you like to make a contract with me?"

"Sure would Princess! My contract will be the same as big brothers….except I have to be home by eleven at night. Big brother's rule."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind Leola. I'm glad to work with you!"

"It's going to be fun. I'm going to go play with Big Brother now. I'll use my own power until I have to go home."

Leola then ran over to Loke and begged him to pick her up. Eventually the Lion spirit gave in and picked her up, letting her play with his glasses.

"Only one more."

Lucy picked up the last key. Like Leola's it was translucent, except it was a dark blue. She held it in front of her and started the incantation.

"_I call upon thee,_

_In the world of the celestial spirits,_

_I beckon you to my side at once,_

_Pass through the gate,_

_OPEN!_

_Gate of the great dragon,_

_Draco!"_

There was a flash of blue and yellow, revealing a good looking woman. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was made out of dragon scales. Her hair was long and also dark blue with white speckles, making it look like the night sky.

"Hello Miss Lucy. My name is Draconia. My special ability is that I can take on a human form when summoned, which causes your magic not to be drained. However in this form I am not nearly as strong as if I was in my true draconic form. I use celestial dragon magic. I am available whenever you need me, and may I warn that if you don't summon me during a fight then I will open my own gate. Even if it is just to watch you. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Very well. Hey you… Dragon Boy." Laxus looked around. _"Was the damn spirit talking to me?"_ he honestly didn't know. "Yes you, with the blonde hair. Come here, something about you is familiar."

Laxus complied and walked up to the woman in the dragon scale dress. When he got to her she spoke in a soft, yet commanding voice. If that was even possible.

"You're a dragon slayer correct?"

"Yes."

"What is your element?"

"Lightning."

"That explains the familiarity. As I told Miss Lucy, my name is Draconia. My mate is Ikazuchiryū, he is a lightning dragon. Who was your parent?"

"I never had a dragon parent. A lacrima was implanted."

"I see. Would you like to learn about your magic from an actual dragon, and in the process gain a new element?"

"I thought all of the dragons vanished though."

"You mean on July 7, X777?"

"Yea."

"We had to take care of something, but we did not vanish. Many should be returning soon. Now about my offer…"

"I would be an idiot to turn that down."

"Indeed you would. Miss Lucy I would like you to come with us as well so I may teach you more about celestial magic."

Lucy was excited about learning now things. _"And from a dragon no less!"_

"As Laxus said, I would be an idiot to turn you down Draconia."

The woman laughed.

"Well then let me start using my own power. I will transform and then we can leave."

Lucy suddenly felt her magic returning to her. When she looked at Draconia she had transformed into her dragon form. She was very large and had dark blue scales over the majority of her body, her underbelly being yellow instead. When she spoke her voice was much deeper.

"**Climb on top of me and hold on tight. I will fly fast to avoid suspicion. When we get to our destination have Virgo bring you supplies, it is unwise to wait.**"

Laxus and Lucy complied. Laxus helped Lucy up before climbing up himself, sitting behind Lucy and holding her close to him. Draconia noticed the movement and smiled, as much as a dragon could, before flapping her vast wings and disappearing into the sky. The Raijinshuu, Master Makarov, Loke, Leola, and Yukino waved until they couldn't see them anymore.

**A/N: Yay! The first chapter of the first real arc in this story. I'm excited. Please remember to review! The more reviews I get the more I end up writing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And another chapter (don't you love me?) but before we can dive in we have….**

**Review corner!**

**Raelin Thaon: ** Thanks for all the reviews! I promise that next time you will actually be with them on the mission, but I really needed to start this arc. (I'm Sorry) Also I'm happy that I did something someone else didn't :). I try to make my stories…well…mine. Thank you for your continued support!

**Sakura-moonrose-hime: **Here's the update ;)

**Dr. Punpun: **Just wait and see my friend. She isn't an OP Dragonslayer that only has one weakness….and that's vehicles…. Nope I'm going to make her work for it! Also the more you "nitpick" as you said, the more I look at my story and make sure it's going the way I really want it to. So thank you for continuing to read and review :).

**Tenshineko27: **I'm glad that you like Drago as a girl.

"You Liiiiiikkkkke her!"

**x.x HAPPY! That was rude!**

"Well they do!"

**Happy, no more fish.**

"Awwww!"

**DISCLAIMER: Fairytail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima. I'm just some crazy fan ;)**

Chapter 7: Midnight Murmurs

Flying was amazing, especially once it turned from day into night. Lucy could look around her and see every constellation. She felt like she was surrounded by friends. _"Every one of them is up there. Loke, Leola, Virgo, Aries, Taurus, Capricorn…oh there's Aquarius and Scorpio! I never want this to end." _Little did she know that the scene was lulling her to sleep. Sometime during her stargazing she fell into the hands of sleep. Laxus heard the change in her breathing and looked down at the woman he was holding close in his arms. _"She's so beautiful like this. I sorta don't want this to end. But she isn't mine to keep, not yet….wait, what am I thinking? She'll never really be mine. She deserves more than me, even if I did tell her how I feel she deserves so much more."_ His thoughts were disturbed by a deep, yet still feminine voice.

"**You love her don't you boy?**"

"Yeah, but she deserves so much more."

"**Does she know?**"

"In a way."

"**I see. We are almost to the mountain that my mate resides in. Hold her tightly as we land, since she will not be able to brace herself.**"

Laxus complied and wrapped his arms more securely around Lucy. Almost immediately he felt them start to decline. After about a minute they had landed. It was a smooth landing, but if he wasn't holding on to Lucy she definitely would have fallen off. Not wanting to wake the girl in his arms Laxus gently picked her up bridal style before sliding off the dragon. Once he was off and a good couple of steps away Draconia transformed back into her human form. Then she spoke.

"Enter behind me. Allow me to talk to my mate before you speak."

Laxus nodded, and Draconia took that as him agreeing. She walked into the slim entrance to the cave, Laxus carrying Lucy entering close behind her. She allowed herself to adjust to the darkness of the cave before she spoke. When she did she kept her voice soft and caring, knowing that her mate didn't like visitors that he didn't know about.

"Ikazuchiryū…"

A deep voice replied, much deeper than Laxus thought possible.

"**There are only two beings in this realm that know my name, and only one knows where I rest my head. Have you returned from the Spirit World at last Draconia?"**

"Yes I have, at long last a mage has been born with the power to hold my key."

"**I am glad it is so. Is that mage one of the ones behind you?"**

Draconia smiled, realizing that he didn't snap at seeing the others and walked further into the cave. When she had enough room to transform into her draconic form she did.

"**Yes the girl is the one with my key. However that is not why we are here."**

"**I assumed as much. If the girl is the one who holds your key then I assume you have come concerning the boy."**

"**I have. He is a Dragonslayer. One without a parent."**

Ikazuchiryū walked out of the shadows to look at Laxus. He was a large dragon, about twice the size of Draconia. His eyes were a stormy blue, similar to Laxus's, and his scales were yellow on the top and an even mix of black and grey on his underbelly. The large dragon smiled at Laxus before speaking.

"**Come here boy, and leave the girl with Draconia."**

Laxus did what he was told. He laid Lucy down, making sure her head was rested on Draconia, and then he took of his coat and laid it across her. After he was sure she wouldn't slip he went and stood in front of the dragon. Still not speaking.

"**Your element is lightning, correct?"**

"Yes."

"**How did you come to know dragon slaying magic of my element?"**

"When I was a boy I was very ill, a lacrima was implanted to save my life."

"**That is not the complete truth, is it boy?"**

"H-How did…"

"**I have existed for longer than the kingdoms boy, and I am far wiser than any mortals you know. Tell me exactly WHY you were implanted with a lacrima that could save you, or kill you."**

"As I said before, I was very sick. My grandfather came across a way to save my life. If implanted with a magic infused lacrima I could life, but he knew it could also kill me if my body rejected it. So he gave my father a lacrima, not the one I currently have, and told him what he found out. That lacrima was one that could save my life, but only give me the weakest amount of magic. My father took the lacrima, but never used it. He was obsessed with power. In his travels he came across the lacrima I currently have. The day he implanted it in my body he said that he would rather have a dead son then a weak one."

"**I'm going to make the assumption it almost killed you."**

"Yes."

"**The lacrima that was implanted into you is a dangerous one. Lightning is an element that cannot be controlled, just molded. The stronger you grow, the stronger your magic grows, the stronger that the lacrima will become. Your life is still in danger, and now that you are here I cannot ignore it. I will teach you how to control what cannot be controlled. I will make you into a true Dragonslayer."**

"Thank you."

"**One more thing before you rest, has your father's lust for power hurt more than just you?"**

Laxus was shocked, not by the question but by the emotions he was feeling from it being asked. _"Here he is a large, all-powerful dragon, and he's worried about me and what my father has done. I-I don't understand…."_ Ikazuchiryū saw Laxus's reaction, and knew that the answer to his question was yes. _"This boy has gone through so much betrayal, so much hurt. If only I intervened sooner, I could have helped him. He holds my element, and is therefore my responsibility. I was a fool to trust Ivan, and a greater fool to leave his education to Makarov."_ Ikazuchiryū transformed into human form and approached Laxus. Ikazuchiryū's hair was blonde, spiky, and very long. He was about three inches taller than Laxus, and much better built. If that was even possible. He was wearing pants that were yellow looked scaled as well as a black and grey cape that somehow attached to his shoulders and also seemed to be scaled. He patted Laxus on the shoulder and walked past him.

"Come with me boy. Draconia, make sure that the girl stays here."

Draconia nodded and Ikazuchiryū walked out of the cave. Laxus was still stunned from his question and didn't realize that he was told to follow Ikazuchiryū. However he quickly regained his bearings and followed the dragon out of the cave. When he got outside the dragon was waiting on him, still in his human form. He started to walk away from Laxus, up a path that seemed to lead to the mountain's peak.

"Walk with me. I wish to tell you a tale that not many know."

Laxus followed him, and after a few seconds the dragon started to speak again.

"Four and a half centuries ago there was a wizard that was obsessed with power, and through his obsession gained the strongest type of magic. Immortality. However his power gained his nothing but hurt and devastation. He watched for four long centuries how mankind repeated their history of war, hate, and greed. He came to no longer want his power. He created demons that he gave the task of destroying him, and they failed over and over. Eventually he was destroyed, but only after causing much pain, and becoming well known. Do you know of the wizard I speak?"

"Yes. Zeref. But he was destroyed almost six years ago. My guild was the one to fight him."

"Do you know why he was so obsessed with power?"

"No. I don't think anyone does."

"It is because he was very similar to you. However he did not have people to support him. Many believe that he was the first wizard, but that is not so. Magic has been around since the beginning of time. It flows through everything, and has influenced the universe since it's forming. Before Zeref, there were my kind. We were the first wizards, but Zeref was the first human to show an affinity for magic. In turn he became the first Dragonslayer."

"Wait… how was he like me?"

"Because his obsession with power stemmed from his father, Netav."

By this time the duo had made their way quite far up the path. Ikazuchiryū stopped and turned to face Laxus before speaking again.

"I knew Netav very well, and to this day I blame myself for not being able to stop him from forcing his son to darkness. I am also the one who first introduced Zeref to magic. But his father's urging led him to darkness, eventually his want to please his father turned into greed. And his greed turned into his downfall."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Ikazuchiryū sighed. His voice becoming softer, kinder.

"So that you do not follow down the same path. Too much power can lead to darkness, even if one has the noblest reasons for gaining it." Ikazuchiryū then approached Laxus and rested his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "I can see the pain that you hold boy. The pain that comes from the guilt of hurting someone you hold dear. But I see something else in your eyes as well. I see the pain of a betrayal. We are well out of the hearing distance of my mate. If I am to teach you them I need to know everything about you. I refuse to let another child of light seep into darkness."

Laxus looked down and clenched his fists, his voice low and threatening when he replied.

"Why do you even care what happens to me? You don't even know me."

Ikazuchiryū retrieved his hand from the boy's shoulder, sighing in the process. _"I have to tell him don't I?"_

"When a dragon teaches someone magic they become ultimately responsible for what that person does, it is like a parent to a child. It is our job to not only teach magic, but also wisdom. However it is our honor and responsibility to become more than a simple instructor. We are also here to become a confidant, a mentor, a friend…and a parent."

"Still, you didn't raise me. You didn't find me stranded and teach me everything I know. I don't know if I can trust other enough to allow someone else into my life that may…"

"Leave you? Betray you? Hurt you? Or are you afraid of something worse boy, are you afraid of being used once again?"

Laxus couldn't reply. Here was this person he never met before revealing everything in his heart like it was nothing. _"He's right though. I am afraid."_

"Listen to me well Laxus Dreyar, Son of Ivan and Grandson of Makarov. Do not be misled by your own self-loathing fears. I am _nothing _like your father, starting with the fact that I know much more about you. And care more."

Laxus went from confused, to furious.

"STOP SPEWING LIES! STOP TRYING TO GET INTO MY HEAD!"

"Calm down Laxus, I have no reason to lie to you. What I said is true.

Laxus lowered his tone, distrust and fury still seeping from his words.

"Prove it."

"How do you think Ivan got that lacrima? I didn't know that he was going to embed it within his own son, and I found out far too late. When your magic started to spin out of control twenty six years ago Makarov came to me for help. I was the one who gave him the book of spells to teach you. In return I asked him to keep me updated on your progress. He did and more. I know about Fantasia, Tenrou, and the Grand Magic Games. Do I need say more?"

Laxus anger subsided when he saw the remorse in the dragon's eyes.

"Why…"

"Why did I give Ivan the lacrima? I am ashamed to say I was fooled. I did not realize how much the death of his wife affected him, I did not realize that his ambitions turned dark. Or did you want to know why I gave Makarov the spells that would save you? As I said before, a dragon hold high to responsibility. That and I do not care for death."

"No… why did you pretend not to know?"

"Simple. I wanted you to trust me. I cannot teach you if you do not trust, and eventually I wished that we could become like the other slayers and dragons."

"Like the others? You mean…"

"Yes boy, I wished to eventually fill the void that Ivan left. The only thing more important to a dragon then honor is kin. When that lacrima became a part of you, you became kin."

"I don't need a father."

There was a shift in the stars and soft footsteps was heard behind Laxus. Ikazuchiryū looked at the woman behind Laxus sternly, a growl emanating from him at her disobedience.

"Draconia…"

Draconia ignored her angered mate and spoke to Laxus in a soft voice.

"Your right Laxus. You don't need a father, you need more. However we cannot offer that. What we can offer is to take a parent like role in your life. To be there for you when you need advice, and to offer wisdom, to teach you everything that we have learned. One day you may finally accept that you are worthy of a mate and get what you really need, but for now all we ask is that you trust us and give us a chance to teach you."

The emotional turmoil inside Laxus had reached a peak and he fell to his knees, softly sobbing. _"I don't understand why. Why do they care? Why do they want in? I don't deserve it! But I want it. I want what their offering. I'm so selfish and stupid. I don't need them. I've survived this long with out them… but what would it feel like? What would it feel like to have someone call me son without pity, or hate, in their eyes? I'm scared to know…" _ When Laxus fell to his knees Ikazuchiryū placed a warm hand on his shoulder and Draconia placed her own hand comfortingly on his head, stroking his hair. Her words were soft and caring when she spoke.

"I know you are afraid, and I know that you are hurt. But it's okay to have times of weakness where you must rely on another. Even the strongest must sometimes bow to the winds of change and allow the rivers of time to wash away their pain."

"I'm scared."

"I know, but do not let that fear keep you from happiness."

"I don't deserve to be happy."

"Even those who have fallen into the darks pits of their minds deserve happiness."

"I hurt my family."

Ikazuchiryū was next to speak. His deep voice low and soft, careful not to farther hurt the damaged soul in front of him.

"Sometimes we hurt those we care about because we think we are doing what is best. It is what we do after that makes us the person that we are. Do we continue into the darkness, or grasp for the light? You have turned from that path Laxus, and you are grasping for the light. Your family knows that and they have forgiven you for it. Now you must forgive yourself."

"I can't"

"Maybe not yet, but you can and must. Only after you have ridded yourself of guilt can you truly find peace."

"I don't want to."

"If you won't do it for yourself then do it for those who care about you. Do it for your grandfather, for your team, for your guild. More than that, do it for the girl that followed you here. Do not allow your self-loathing to hurt them more."

"How?"

Draconia stepped around the slumped figure and kneeled in front of him, using her hand to force him to look into her eyes.

"Start with Trust. Trust that those around you enough to show who you really are, and don't be afraid to cry."

Laxus decided that the dragons were right. _"I guess it's finally time to let go, eh?" _For the first time since Ivan was excommunicated from Fairytail, he allowed himself to cry. The two dragons held him, comforting him. Telling him that they would help him, and that he was no longer alone.

**A/N: I know, I know Laxus is **_**slightly**_** (okay maybe a lot) OOC. BUT I just love a sappy Laxus. Only two chapters into this arc and I already love it! I hope you guys like the extra-long chapter! You've earned it. Well is is now 12:30… in the morning (Hello Stars!) Bed time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter. I'm so happy with the way this story was been received! Together we have reached over 100 follows, 60 favorites, 30 reviews, and 4000 views! Thank you so much for all of your support. This chapter is a special one, written for all of you. However I would like to give a special shout out to two very important people, as well as reply to all of your reviews. Without further ado….**

**Our first shout out goes to:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DR. PUNPUN! (You rock!)**

Thank you for sticking with my crazy antics and continuously reviewing. I really appreciate all of the constructive criticism that you've given. At the moment I'm going through all the chapters and fixing all of my grammatical slip ups. (Thank you for pointing them out! I never would have noticed otherwise X.X) Now as for your review. First, thank you for accepting my OOC Laxus (He appreciates it too, don't let that macho man act fool ya! ;P ). And for those who reads the reviews for this story (I know it's possible, don't know if people actually do O.o) other than me, this is not taking place in the celestial world…ever…at all…nada. I know you figured that one out later, but just in case. As for the two dragon's size difference when to comes to mating (Didn't think you'd actually ask that! Although it is the theme for this chapter lol) it doesn't really harm anything. Think of it as Gajeel and Levy. He is a giant compared to her, yet somehow…and I really don't want to know how… it works. That an in true mythology the male dragons usually ARE twice the size of females.

**Now for shout out number two. It goes to:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAELIN THAON! (You silly person you!)**

Thank you for all of your cute, quirky, reviews. I love the way you react to the chapters, and how often! Especially when you found out that Leola and Draconia were well…girls. Every time I read one of your reviews it makes me smile, so please keep it up! Now for your review….I agree, he does deserve happiness (I sorta see myself in Draconia lol) and Lucy would probably lose it if she saw his talk like that. This arc is all about forgiveness. (I should have named it that, but I like Fairies and Dragons more) It going to be full of sappiness and fluff. (I will be cuddling with the fluff bunny a lot!)

**Now for all of you lovelies out there who didn't get a shout out, I love you too! And to prove it here's…**

**Review Corner!**

**Gothazon: ** I can't wait to keep writing either.

**Wallace11: **Here be more!

**Now on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairytail belong to Hiro Mashima, all hail his genius! (Although I want some fame too…)**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! LEMON AHEAD! Also for the dragons "clothing", it's actually them keeping part of their draconic aspects, not actual clothing. (They're forming scales over their intimates!)**

Chapter 8: Just you and me

Once Laxus had calmed down he thanked Draconia and Ikazuchiryū then headed back down the path that lead to the cave. Ikazuchiryū went to follow him but Draconia stopped him with a soft hand holding his arm and soothing words.

"Let him be for now. He needs the time to think and sort out everything in his head. Walk with me instead, we haven't had the ability to talk in so long."

Ikazuchiryū sighed and wrapped his arms around his mate, his voice low and smooth as he talked against her ear.

"How long before you return and leave me alone once more?"

Draconia relaxed into her mate's embrace, resting her head on his broad shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, gently caressing his broad back. When she spoke her voice was a whisper.

"At the end of the week I must go back to replenish my energy, but I am never leaving again. We will not have to endure that pain again."

"Twenty years Draconia. I slept without you by my side for over seven thousand nights and awoke without your comfort for over seven thousand dawns. Promise me that I will not have to suffer seven thousand more."

"My word is yours. I will not leave you again, even if the stars begin to fall."

Ikazuchiryū released the embrace he held on his mate and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me."

He then started to continue down the path, Draconia close behind. After a while he led them off the path and into another cave system. However this wasn't a normal cave. The cave's celling was high and had several places where natural light flowed into the cave. On the cave's floor was a beautiful, yet wild, garden. Down the middle of the garden was a path that was framed by glowing flowers. On one side of the path was a field of flowers, and on the other was a natural hot spring. Ikazuchiryū led Draconia to the spring and grinned. Once they reached it he pulled her into his arms and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"It's been twenty years since I've felt you, will you deny me?"

Draconia smiled against his chest and ran her hands across his chest and to his shoulders, releasing his cape and letting it fall to the floor behind him. Her once sweet tone turned seductive.

"I can deny you nothing. Ask and it is yours."

Ikazuchiryū smiled into his mate's neck as he gently ran his hands down her sides, willing her scaly dress away, it being replaced with the smooth flesh of her skin. He then willed his own garments away while he gently licked and nipped at her neck, his hands resting on her hips. Draconia shivered under his touch as she moved her hands from his shoulders to around his neck, playing with the shorter golden locks at the base of his neck. Ikazuchiryū stopped his nipping and angled his head to whisper in her ear.

"Allow me to devour you, my star."

Draconia gave a slight nod, the next thing she knew she was on the ground. The cool grass tickling her back. Ikazuchiryū was on top of her, exploring her body with his hands. Draconia loved the feeling of is hands on her and her body replied to his touch with gasps and shivers. Ikazuchiryū took his time to feel every dip and rise in her skin, memorizing them as he went. When his exploration was done he captured her lips in a deep, loving, mind boggling kiss that set her core ablaze. She continued to play with his hair with one hand as her other moved down to rest on his bicep. It didn't take long Ikazuchiryū to run his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for admittance into her warm, sweet, cavern. She quickly gave it to him and his tongue entered her mouth. He ran his tongue over hers and she immediately started to fight him for dominance over the kiss, but gave up over a couple minutes knowing she wouldn't win. When Ikazuchiryū felt her submit to him he pulled back, breaking he kiss, and smiled. Her eyes were lidded and glazed over with want, need, and lust. _"She's the most beautiful creature in all of existence." _She smiled back at him and took the hand that was playing with his hair and moved it to his face, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over his cheekbone in lazy strokes. Ikazuchiryū closed his eyes to the loving sensation, enjoying it immensely. After a couple seconds he broke from her touch and kissed her cheek, then he started to trail kisses from her jawbone down her neck. He paused at the junction between her neck and shoulder to kiss, lick, and nip at it. Draconia loved the feel of it and let out soft moans every time she felt his lips graze over her skin.

The sounds she was making caused his already throbbing member to get even harder, it was almost uncomfortable. However he resisted the urge to thrust into her like a wild animal, instead he decided to explore her boy with his tongue. He gently licked and nipped his way down to her breasts, causing her to shudder beneath him. When his head reached her bountiful mounds he smiled, ghosting his lips over the sensitive skin of her right breast. He then circled her nipple with his tongue, never touching the hardened peak. He took the bud into his mouth when he heard her whimper, lightly flicking it with his tongue. He then shifted his weight to the right and used his left hand to play with her other mound, taking his time before he played with that bud as well. She moaned beneath him and raked her hand through is hair, gently tugging on it as the sensations went through her body. He then started to shift his weight to the left as he trailed kisses and small licks across her body and to the other mound. He once again circled the bud before claiming it in his mouth, flicking and nipping at it gently. The heat in her core continued to rise and her mind became foggy, yet she still wanted – no needed – more.

"Ikazi…m-more."

Hearing the nickname that Draconia made for him when they were first mated drove Ikazuchiryū wild. 1But he was still going to tease her more. _"It's been twenty years and I will get every possible sound and reaction from you."_ He gave her captured nipple freedom as he kissed down to her navel, his hand following the trail of kisses slowly. When he reached her navel he looked up and continued his hand's trail down her body, pausing when he reached her sex. He sat up and looked down at his lover, and mate. Her breathing and heart rate had increased while her hands clutched at her own hair. He loved the sight before him and wanted to see more. He spread her legs and ghosted his hands over her inner thighs, slowly approaching her core. Once he reached her dripping sex he ran one of his fingers over it gently, giving the stroke just enough pressure for her to feel the touch.

"Tell me what you want."

Her soft voice was broken with gasps.

"T-Touch….m-me."

Ikazuchiryū entered one finger into her wet folds slowly, agonizingly so. Draconia let out a raspy moan at the intrusion, raking her hands over her face. He loved the sight and started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her folds, curling it up every time he drew it back and reaching her ever so sensitive spot. Her sex was gripping his finger tightly and he could help but wish that it was his own member that was inside of her, instead of his finger. But he would wait. Her breathing had increased once again and Ikazuchiryū knew she was close. He once again leaned over her, adding another finger to her folds and continuing to pump into her. He captured her lips and pushed his tongue into her welcoming cavern, tasting her as he continued to pleasure her nether region. He broke the kiss to whisper in her ear.

"Cum for me Draci."

He then returned his head to her sex and pulled her legs over his shoulders while started to lick and nip at her clit, sending small sparks of electricity through his tongue to the small bundle of nerves. The sensation was driving Draconia over the edge and she felt the orgasm taking over, her walls clenching tight. She let out a loud, pleasured scream as everything spilled over the edge. Ikazuchiryū took his fingers out of her folds and licked all of her juices off of them. He then licked all of the juices from her orgasm out of her, fully cleaning her. When all of her sweet juices were cleaned he let her legs down and climbed on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. He claimed her lips in a soft kiss as he gently teased her with the head of his member, coating himself in her juices. He then broke the kiss and turned them over, causing her to straddle him. Draconia smiled at her newfound control and started to nibble on his earlobe as she lowered herself onto his large member, causing him to release a loud groan. His hands found her hips as she sat up, burring him in deeper inside of her. She let out her own gasp at his girth before she started to slowly ride him. Once she fell into a rhythm Ikazuchiryū began thrusting into her from below, causing her to moan and her breath to hitch. After a few minutes Ikazuchiryū flipped then over again, never removing himself from her folds. He grabbed her legs, wrapping her thighs around his forearms as he started to thrust into her again. He got deeper and deeper with every thrust and was quickly sending her over the edge again, but the slow pace still wasn't enough to send her over completely.

"F-Faster Ikazi….P-Please."

Smiling he started to thrust into her faster and she could feel her climax coming once again.

"I-I'm going to…."

"Let it out."

After another couple of minutes another orgasm pulsed through her, her walls tightening around him harshly. He continued thrusting into her, speeding up as he felt his own release coming. After a few more minutes another orgasm coursed through Draconia's body. The magnitude of the orgasm had her seeing white as she screamed. The sight pushed Ikazuchiryū over the edge with a loud growl as he found his own release, filling her deepest most part with his seed. He slowly and gently withdrew himself from her and collapsed next to her, pulling her into his arms. Once he could think clearly again he kissed her cheek and got up and transformed into his draconic form, laying down in the cool grass. Draconia also returned to her draconic form and laid down next to her mate, curling up into his side and laying her head on his large forepaws. He curled around her in a protective manner and nuzzled her, his tail wrapping around her hind quarters. Both dragons were about to fall into the hands of sleep when Draconia spoke to her mate; her voice returning to a deep yet feminine tone.

"**My master is the boy's mate.**"

"**I know."**

"**He refuses to claim her.**"

"**If he doesn't claim her soon, then he will die. Does the girl know?"**

"**I fear not. He claims that he is unworthy.**"

"**I will speak with him. I have a feeling he does not know his fate if he continues to refuse to claim the girl. Do not speak of this with her yet."**

"**If he does not tell her before I must return to replenish my spirit energy, then I will tell her. She deserves to know.**"

"**Sleep my star."**

Ikazuchiryū left the conversation at that, knowing that there was no way to convince her otherwise. Both dragons fell into a deep sleep. Little did they know that Laxus had walked past, hearing the brutal truth he was going to die if he didn't claim her as his mate. _"Either ruin her life, or forfeit mine. Karma is a bitch, eh?"_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update! I wanted to make sure that it was perfect, who know that it would take almost four days! As always please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! As always it is now time for….**

**Review Corner! (YAY!)**

**Raelin Thaon: **Forgiving oneself is hard.

**Le Magic Taco: **Maybe not what we needed, but want some of us wanted. (Plus I always wanted to write it!)

**Kurahieiritr JIO: **Thank you for both of your wonderful comments! Sabertooth's members coming to Fairytail is important for the second arc, but I also wanted to make it believable. As for the "mate or die" he still has some time, although I think you will like how I make it so.

**PrincessLunarNya: **Yes it is.

**Celebwen Telcontar:** This chapter sort of explains the hows and whys. If your questions aren't answered in the chapter then PM me and I'll clarify. (That goes for anyone else as well!) Also if you want a full list of Lucy's abilities PM me and I'll give them to you. As for her angel form, if you remember Freed said that he can't believe she transformed into such a powerful angel. Therefore she would fall under the Seraphim class. As for Cobra, I will simply say that the circumstances are different. If you would like a full explanation PM me.

**Dr. Punpun: **You may not have expected it, but it is from your comments that it happened lol. As for their names, there hard to write because I'm bad at names. While writing I copy and paste Ikazuchiryū's name. As a matter of fact I pasted his name in this comment! Ikazuchiryū is Japanese for Lightning Dragon. Draconia is the feminine version of Draco (Draco-nia). As for their mating, yes you did call it. (Urg…you keep guessing things!) Oh and Laxus wasn't listening while they were doing it, he was walking by during their conversation. As for the grammar mistakes…I'm sorry….I am trying really hard.

**XxEnErGeTiCxX: **Thank you for the complement. I try very hard to use proper grammar and correct spelling. I want to make this story flow and make it so that you guys can visualize the scenes. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will reply as soon as possible!

Chapter 9: Old Magic Brand New

Ikazuchiryū and Draconia woke up at dawn and headed to where their two trainees were. Ikazuchiryū woke up Laxus for training, even though Draconia tried to convince him to let them sleep. Of course Lucy woke up as well, and asking questions.

"It's really early. Why is everyone up?"

"**Because I am going to start Laxus's training."**

"Okay that explains why he is up, why am I up?"

"**Draconia will be starting your lessons."**

"Oh."

"**Let's go boy."**

Laxus followed Ikazuchiryū out of the cave and up the mountain. They walked all the way to the summit. The odd thing about the summit was that it was completely flat, as if someone went and sliced the top off of the mountain. It was about the size of a football field. Laxus had never seen anything like it before. Ikazuchiryū chuckled seeing Laxus's reaction.

"**I…remodeled…this years ago so I could strengthen my human form."**

"Wow."

"**Start with running laps around the perimeter. I want to test your stamina and endurance. I am not worried about speed at the moment."**

"Got it."

Laxus started to run. He wasn't running at a full sprint, but still had some speed. Ikazuchiryū found his way to the center of the platform and laid down. He started to speak. His voice low and smooth, like a seasoned storyteller.

"**There are six elements and six sub elements. The six elements are fire, water, earth, air, light, and dark. The six sub elements are spirit, ice, poison, wood, soul, and lightning. Each sub element is a combination of at least two elements. Spirit is the combination of light, dark, and air. Ice is the combination of water and air. Soul is the combination of light and dark. Lightning, poison, and wood are curious though. They have several different combinations. Wood can be a combination of earth and water, earth and air, or earth, water, and air. Poison can be a combination of water and dark, air and dark, or water, air, and dark. But lightning has the most possible combinations, and the most powerful. Lighting can be fire and light, fire and air, or air and light. Then there is its strongest form; fire, air, and light. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic uses the last combination, which makes it the hardest to control. Right now you molding the lightning that you summon, guiding it to do your bidding. However, you have no control. In order to **_**control**_** lightning you must first control light, then air, then fire. Only then can you control lightning. However that takes years. There is another way to learn to control lightning, and it is through this method I will teach you. It is much more difficult, but faster."**

Laxus was still running. He had run about two hundred laps but wasn't tired yet. At this point he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Ikazuchiryū wasn't really impressed with the amount he had done, however he was impressed with his current condition. Ikazuchiryū smiled in pride at how easy this was for him. However he was curious if Laxus was listening to what he was saying. Laxus noticed his pause and decided now was a good time to ask his question.

"If lightning is derived from fire does that mean that a fire mage may have the ability to cast lightning, or a lightning mage fire?"

"**Possible, yes. Likely, no. Why?"**

"There is another Dragonslayer in my guild, well there are several, but one specific one controls fire. His name is Natsu Dragneel. About six years ago he consumed some of my lightning and gained the element. Something similar happened to another slayer named Gajeel Redfox, he controls iron. He consumed a Shadow Dragon Slayer's shadows and gained his abilities as well."

"**Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel and Gajeel Redfox son of Metalicana both gained second elements without learning them from a second dragon?"**

"Yes. Does that have anything to do with the element and sub element connections?"

"**Possibly. Lightning is derived from fire, therefore when Natsu consumed your lightning it is possible that it filled his partially empty ethernano container causing it to merge with is current magic and giving him the ability to use lightning magic. However shadows is derived directly from dark, while iron is derived directly from earth. There is no connection between the elements, and that merge should have been impossible."**

"So there is something else that caused them to gain their second abilities."

"**More than likely, any more questions?"**

"You said that there was another way for me to learn how to control lightning without learning to control each element that makes it up. What is it?"

"**Come take a break and I will explain it."**

Laxus stopped running and sat in front of Ikazuchiryū, who transformed to his human form. He sat back down and started to explain everything, using his lightning to draw illustrations in the rock.

"A mage's body has a special container that holds ethernano. Those who have a second origin release have two of these containers."

Ikazuchiryū drew a body with two containers in its chest. One said 'A' and the other 'B'.

"These containers are a conductor for magic. They constantly absorb ethernano from all around them, then release it to the mage's body when a spell is cast."

He drew arrows pointing to the body and arrows coming from the containers to the arms and legs.

"When a spell is used these containers start to drain, eventually filing back up after time. This is so that a mage doesn't overstrain their body by forcing too much ethernano through it, causing the mage to be injured or die. If a mage does use too much magic then the container will break instead of the body, preventing the mage from ever using magic again but saving their life."

He drew a crack in container 'A'.

"If someone has second origin and the first container shatters then their second origin closes, needing the first container intact."

He completely colored in container 'B', making it look like it never existed. Laxus knew all of this already, but didn't see how it pertained to him learning to control lightning.

"I understand that. It's one of the first things you learn as a mage, but how does this apply to controlling lightning magic?"

"Because like ethernano, lightning is an energy, and therefore it can be controlled the same way ethernano is. How do you cast a spell?"

"It depends on the spell. If I'm casting a thought projection I simply think of where the projection will be and flow ethernano through my body, creating the projection. If I'm casting a spell like thunder bullets then I focus my ethernano in front of me, creating a sphere and force small amounts of magic to shoot out form the gathered ethernano. Then there are spells that require incantations. For example my raging bolt, where I have to concentrate my magic at a specific point and use the incantation to form it into a spell."

"What is similar with each type of spell?"

"The only thing they have in common is that I have to….I have to gather ethernano to a specific point before it forms into the spell."

"Correct. What I will teach you is to concentrate lightning to a specific point, as if it was ethernano, then forming it into something else. If you are able to master this then you will have complete control over lightning."

"Okay so what do I do?"

"First you have to condition your body to withstand a new type of energy flowing through it. You do this in the same way you train your body's containers to expand to hold more ethernano. You first train your body, then you train your mind. Before I start you on a regimen I want to see what you are already capable of. I've seen that you have great endurance and stamina, now I want to see your strength. We will spar. However we will do so without magic. If you can land a single hit on me then we will return and eat early, if you cannot then we will retire when I see fit."

They took their stances on opposite ends of the summit and Ikazuchiryū called the match to start before he once again fell into a lecture, his voice sooth even as he fought.

"Laxus, what is strength? What does it mean to have strength?"

"The power to protect. To have strength means to protect those you care about."

Laxus charged at Ikazuchiryū with great speed, but Ikazuchiryū dodges at the last second.

"If strength is power then what is power? What does it mean to have power?"

"Power is ability, if you have power then you have the ability to protect those you care about."

Laxus then did a reverse roundhouse, hoping to catch him with an unpredictable attack. However Ikazuchiryū dodged it effortlessly and continued his lecture.

"If strength is power and power is ability, then what is ability?"

"I-I don't know."

Laxus was continuing to charge at Ikazuchiryū and almost got him when he hesitated. _"What is ability? I think about it and it leads back to strength…"_

"Strength is power, and power is ability; but ability is skill. To have strength means to have skill. An artist has a creative _strength_, just like a mage has magical _power_, and just like a writer has intellectual _skill. _What must you do to gain skill?"

"Learn. Skills are gained through knowledge."

He hadn't made a hit yet, but he was steadily pushing Ikazuchiryū towards the edge of the summit.

"Correct. So what is strength?"

"Strength is knowledge."

Next thing he knew Ikazuchiryū had lowered his guard and Laxus got a hit in. It was small, barely touching him at all, but it was a hit.

"Correct. All strengths are derived from knowledge, just as power and ability are. To have the strength to do the right thing you must first have knowledge as to what the right thing to do is. To have the power to protect your friends you must first have the knowledge needed to be stronger than them. To have the skill to beat an opponent you must first have the knowledge of what your opponent's weaknesses are. Good job. Before we head back down I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You are aware that Lucy is your mate correct?"

"Yes, but she deserves more than me."

"And you do realize that even if that is true, she has a right to know."

"Yes, but I just can't bring myself to tell her."

"And you do realize that even if you are below what she deserves, which you're not, that if you don't claim her you will die."

"No, I didn't know that. Is it true?"

Laxus didn't want Ikazuchiryū to know that he had overheard him talking to Draconia last night. _"If he finds out that I overheard a private conversation I'm good as dead."_

"To mate is to create a sacred bond that can never be broken, and the dragon in you will do anything to create that sacred bond. If you refuse then it will fight to extract itself from its human bonds and claim its mate. First it will break your mind, then it will destroy your body."

"How long do I have?"

"I would guess about a month before you will start to slowly die, however Draconia has threatened to tell Lucy herself if you haven't by the end of the week."

"I will tell her within three days' time."

"Very well. Come. We need to replenish our energy, more so you than me."

The two made their way down the mountain and into the cave that Laxus and Lucy had slept in the night before. Draconia and Lucy had prepared breakfast and were waiting on the males to return. Virgo had set up camp while Ikazuchiryū and Laxus were gone. In the center of main cave there was a table with four chairs around it. On the leftmost wall was a storage area that had a cabinet with nonperishable foods and utensils stored in it. To the right cabinet was a refrigerator that was powered via ice lacrima and had meat, vegetables, and eggs in it. To the left of the cabinet was a stove that worked via fire lacrima. Next to the stove was a simple sink. On the far wall there was two doors. Above the left door were the words "Laxus and Lucy" on the right door were the words "Ikazi and Draci". Laxus and Ikazuchiryū sat at the table facing each other while Lucy and Draconia served the food. Once everything was served the two ladies sat down and everyone began to eat. While everyone was silent as they were eating, that is until Lucy decided to break the silence.

"So Laxus how was training? Did you have fun?"

"Yea I did. I learned some stuff too."

"Like what?"

"How elemental magic work and what strength is."

"Cool. I don't really have to worry about that stuff with my magic though, I use a celestial or heavenly magic instead of an elemental one."

Laxus gave her his famous 'hmph' before returned to his meal. Lucy's smile faltered a little before she too began eating again. Draconia noticed Lucy's expression faltering and spoke up herself, hoping to cheer her master back up.

"Children, listen closely. After lunch today you two will switch instructors."

Lucy looked up with a curious glint in her eye.

"Why?"

Ikazuchiryū was the one to respond.

"Because Laxus needs to start learning his second element while you, my dear, need to learn hand to hand combat. As you know Celestial Dragon Magic is not an aggressive magic."

"Oh."

With that everyone finished eating in silence. After the meal was over Laxus helped Lucy wash the dishes. Once all of the dishes were washed, dried, and put away Ikazuchiryū and Laxus headed back up to the summit to continue his training.

**A/N: Next chapter… is a surprise! Sorry for how boring this chapter seems but it is important!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! We did it guys! We made it to 50 reviews! YAY! In other news we have also accomplished 155 follows, 89 favorites (SOOOOOOO close to 90), and over 7000 views. Did I mention that you guys rock?**

**Now for the part everyone loves….**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**Celebwen Telcontar: **As for dual elements you will find out the answer in the third arc. The chapter where Lucy learns about mating will be interesting, and as for the other slayers; they are either mated or finding mates.

**Kurahieiritr JIO: **Just as Ikuzi's speech is true, so is your point. As for picking on myself, I'll try not to…Promise!

**Dr. Punpun: **NOOOOOO! Not mass guessing, please! I beg you! Lol. I'm not going to reveal my awesomeness, so you're stuck reading the chapter….oops!

**Raelin Thaon: **No don't cry! *searches every hole until I find the one your crying in and pulls you out* Not every chapter needs a witty remark, just an awesome review (or a lot of them lol).

**Guest: **Yup, that's the point! I bet I'm the first one to do that one! (*Starts shaking* I hope…)

**Thatweirdgirly: **Awwwwwwwwwww! You're so sweet! I hope you like this update.

**Whiteloin20202: **YAY COOKIE! (I love cookies!)

**Bentears: **Thanks! I hope you enjoy.

**Jezabel-2016: **I'm super hyped that you like it! As requested here is another chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

Chapter 10: New Magic Old Stories

After breakfast Laxus trained his magic. Ikazuchiryū had him meditate for an hour while he talked about the origin of magic. After meditation Laxus felt that his magical capacity had increased, but he couldn't determine how much. That is until Ikazuchiryū completely drained him by making him use his roar repetitively. After ten Laxus nearly collapsed. Ikazuchiryū was impressed by his sheer amount of ethernano and cut the rest of the day short. Instead of going straight to lunch Ikazuchiryū took Laxus to wash in the spring. They stayed there for about half an hour. While they were there Ikazuchiryū explained how rest was just as important as pushing oneself. After they were done they went and ate lunch.

That was about an hour ago. Five minutes ago Ikazuchiryū took Lucy to the summit and left Laxus with Draconia to train. They still hadn't started anything, and it was making Laxus anxious. He was going to say something when another minute passed, but Draconia finally spoke up.

"Do you know the story of the stars?"

"They story of the what?"

"I'll take that as a no. Let me tell you the story of the stars. On a cloudless night a million years ago a bright flash lit up the newborn sky of earthland. It shone brighter than anything else one may spot dancing beside the moon. One after another more stars appeared, until the entire sky was full with stars. Slowly these stars started to move to create eighty eight great forms. Once these forms were created a great flash resonated through the air and eighty eight keys fell from the sky. Twelve of these keys were gold and glittered as they fell while five of them looked to be made of tinted glass and shone as they fell. The remaining seventy one keys were silver and they themselves looked like falling stars. A young woman saw these keys fall and cried because she thought the angels were falling from their thrones on heaven.

"The great King saw her crying and appeared in the sky. Time itself stopped and only the girl and the King could be heard or seen. He then spoke up to the girl and said 'Child that has been kissed by the sun and blessed by the moon, why do you shed tears this day?' The girl looked up from her tears and saw the great King in the sky. She was not afraid, but rather awed. His presence comforting and warm. Yet when she spoke her voice was full of sorrow. 'I cry for the fallen angels who touch the earth this day.' The King saw that her words rang true, her soul burdened with worry. 'Would you like to help the fallen angels?' The girl's eyes light up at the thought of helping them, but then became full of sorrow once more. 'What can someone like me do for such great beings? I have done nothing to prove my worth.' The king smiled once more, his words soft as he told the girl the truth. 'Do not worry child, this night the Angels do not fall. Rather tonight they bless. Upon this earth have been bestowed eighty eight keys. Each one different and unique. These keys open the doors of the heavens and allow the angels to come to earth, while still being able to return to their homes. However, for this great blessing to work one pure of heart must open the door. You are the one whose heart is as pure as the water that flows through the river of stars and as bright and the stars themselves.' The great King then gave two keys to the girl.

"One key was gold and had a symbol on it that looked like a hook with a circle on it. The other key was a silver key that had a penguin like symbol on it. 'The gold key is Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac. He is the brave, noble, and honorable. He will not only protect you, but also be your companion. The silver key is Canis Minor the little dog. He is a kind spirit and a good companion. Take these and search for the other keys in my name.' The girl looked at the keys sitting in her hands and tears stared to flow freely. 'Thank you for putting your faith in me, but how can I do this deed in your name when I have not the decency to ask it?' The great King looked at the girl whose tears blessed the earth and made it come alive, smiling with the pureness of her heart. 'I have no name, my stars do not reside in the night's sky.' The girl looked at the great King and had wonder in her eyes. 'How can one who lives not have a name? Just like the angels who flow through the doors of heaven, or the animals who walk the face of the earth, or the monsters that stalk their prey in the night, all have to be called something.' The great King saw her logic, but knew not how to call himself.

"So he took a chance. 'I have not a name for none have birthed me and none have judged me. You dance in the gardens of earth where mother and father have raised, but my existence is not the same. My life force shall never be diminished as the angel's shall never be diminished. The angels of the heavens were named by my lips, and walk the heavens by my will. If a name you can bestow upon me that fits what I am, then I should henceforth be called by it.' The girl looked at the great King and raised her voice in authority. 'You are one that rules as a king. Your judgement are law. Your realm is that of the stars, a celestial realm. Your form is not physical, rather spiritual. The name I bestow upon someone as great and wondrous as you is equal to who you are. The Celestial Spirit King. And the angels of the sky who walk among the stars shall follow in your naming. They shall become Celestial Spirits.' The great King heard the authority in her voice and saw the hope in her eyes.

"He knew that he had found the one who would rule beside him. 'Your words are pure and honest, just as your heart is. From this day forward I shall be known as the Celestial Spirit King, and those who live under my rule, Celestial Spirits. Now call forth your friends and begin your journey. When at long last your journey becomes complete then I will welcome you to the heavens. Your offspring and your offspring's offspring will forever be blessed by my realm.' The girl was happy that the great King had given her so much and was happy to have new friends, but she did not know how to contact them. 'Great King, you said to call forth my friends yet I know not how.' The great king heard the sadness in her voice and decided to help her. 'Flow your very soul into the key and will the door open. The words will flow into your head and the heavens will yield to your call.' The girl then held the key in front of her and willed a door to appear. Little did she know that the door was one that led to heaven. Suddenly words flowed into her head and she said them out loud. 'Door of the heavens, open and be released. Let your charge forth, unto the world below. For I am the link between heaven and earth. My soul be one with the spirits of the celestial realm, and you forever be contracted to me and my offspring. Open the gateway for the Zodiac and come forth, Leo!' The door the opened and a bright golden light filtered through. When the light cleared the girl saw a very handsome man with bright orange hair, some of it shaped to look like cat ears. He wore silver plated armor with gold trim. On the chest plate was a roaring lion head engraved with gold. When he spoke his voice was smooth, yet demanding obedience. 'Hello future Queen. I am Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac and the King's great forces. I will fight by your side and protect you with my very life as well as your offspring. The stars that make up my body will head to your call alone.'

"The girl looked at the Lion Spirit and talked in a small, quiet voice. 'What is your name Leo the Lion?' Leo looked at the girl and his eyes dropped in sorrow. 'I have not a name that is mine alone.' The girl saw the sorrow on the Lion's face and touched him gently on the cheek. 'Well I cannot call my friend by a title. From this day forward your name and title will be separate. Your name will be Loke, for your door was the first to be opened.' The Lion was happy that he now had a name his own and bowed to the girl as he returned to the celestial realm. 'Dear future Queen, my dearest hope is that one day every spirit may find your kindness. As he returned to the celestial world some of the stars began to shine brighter than all the rest and the girl could see the face of a lion with it. After he was sure that the girl would be safe the great King also returned to his own world. For the next forty years the girl travelled all of earthland and found all but five of the keys. As she took her last breath and ascended to the heavens her voice rang over all of earthland. 'I free these great beings from my ownership. All those who are pure of heart I urge you to find the eight-three keys of the heavens.' Many of those who lived on earthland started their search, but only one woman heard the second part of the plea. 'And those who hear my voice I urge you to find the diamond keys that open the door to the heavens themselves, for you and your offspring are worthy of their protection.' The girl then disappeared and a meteor shower like no other rain down upon earthland. As the residents of earthland watched the stars fall they missed thee stars changing once again, a new form adorning the sky. It would take several centuries for anyone to notice Andromeda, the Queen that would forever be chained to the earth."

Laxus listened to the story intently, he knew that Draconia was trying to tell him something but he didn't know what. Then he thought of something _"What if it's not a story, but rather a history?"_

"Is the story true?"

"Yes."

"Who was the woman that heard the second part of the plea?"

"Lucy Heartfilia's Great great great grandmother, Andromeda's granddaughter."

"So Lucy is related to a Celestial Spirit?"

"No, she is the last remaining descendant of the Celestial Spirit Queen. When she dies she will become a spirit just like all of her ancestors."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"I told you for two reasons. The first is that you are her mate, and since she is the Princess you ARE the Prince and should therefore know the history of celestial spirit magic. The second is that you must be able to reach into the spirit realm to use celestial dragon slayer magic."

"I'm not a prince. I haven't mated with Lucy."

"Your right you haven't, but she is bound to you by HER magic. You are the Celestial Spirit Prince through her. You cannot get out of it."

"I'm not worthy!"

"Did you not listen? The first user of celestial magic did not think she was worthy and she became Queen."

"But she was pure of heart, I'm not!"

"I know that you do not want to believe it, but you are. Now it is time to continue your lessons. Now that you know the history you must learn the incantations required for some of the spells. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Follow me to the gardens."

The two forms walked up the narrow path to the cave system that had the natural spring. Once they got there Draconia let him to the center of the flower field then she sat down, a light pen appearing out of nowhere.

"Today I will teach you three spells. They are easy to cast since they are bound to an incantation. Let's start with Purifying Aura. This spell literally cleans whomever is touched by it. It removes poisons, bad intentions, dark magic, and possessions. After the spell has been cast the person or people who are touched by it can never gain that taint again. So if it is a poisonous snake, then that snake's poison no longer effects its victim."

"Sounds useful."

"Yes, but it goes farther than that. It can even remove dark magic from the user, replacing it with light magic."

"So it could have cleansed Zeref?"

"In theory, yes. However the strength of this spell highly depends on the caster's own strength. So the caster would have to be just as strong as Zeref, or stronger, for it to fully cleanse him."

"I see. So how do I cast it?"

"You visualize the size of the area that you want cleansed, and state the incantation. The larger the area, the weaker the spell. "

"Okay I can do that."

"Before I tell you the incantation I want you to see how it works. I will cast the spell on you. Remember this is a healing spell so it will not harm you."

"Okay."

Draconia lifted her hand and faced her palm toward Laxus. Her voice smooth and full of authority as she spoke.

"_I call upon the essence of the stars themselves,_

_To purify body, soul, heart, and mind,_

_From the taint of darkness both new and old,_

_Through your aura divine._

_**Celestial Dragon's Purifying Aura!**__"_

A bright yellow circle appeared over Laxus's head and at first he didn't feel any different, but then everything went dark.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen to Laxus now… Find out next chapter! Also I want everyone to know that I will be writing a FreedxLucy story called "The Only Way." I should have the first chapter uploaded either today or tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay this chapter is one that I've really been excited for! I hope you enjoy! (Sorry it's so late!) Also the links for all of the outfits are on my profile. (The title will be LUTS!) Translations in bottom author note.**

**Review Corner:**

**Jezabel-2016: **Here it is! I hope you enjoy.

**Kurahieiritr JIO: **I'm glad you like it! I thought the Andromeda story and Lucy's ancestry would be a good twist.

**Raelin Thaon:** Yes he will…this chapter!

**Kawaaii-SuperHero0: **I'll think about it lol. Just kidding. Here's another chapter.

**Gothazon: **Don't worry so much!

**Guest: **Sorry but she doesn't get eye powers. In this universe (and more than likely the real one too) all of the Raijinshuu were born with theirs.

Chapter 11: The Mind's Abyss

When Draconia cast Purifying Aura Laxus didn't think anything would happen. He thought he'd just be cleaned of whatever crazy he had. He was dead wrong. When everything finally stopped spinning Laxus opened his eyes just to be surrounded by a blinding light. It was almost too much for the slayer's sensitive eyes. Soon enough his eyes adjusted and he saw three unknown figures in front of him. He was immediately in the defensive. His legs spread wide, ready to charge to defend if needed.

"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?"

The first one to speak was a woman with mid-back length blonde hair that fell around her in loose curls. She had fair skin and storm grey eyes. She was about five foot six and wore an elegant red form fitting dress with gold flower decals on the bodice and tail. The dress had a sweetheart style design that hugged her body until mid-thigh before flaring out. The front of the skirt stopped at her ankles while the back flowed behind her. Her feet were clad in high red heals that had gold encasing the heel, strap, and sole of the shoe. The decals on the bodice covered the entire bust before lingering off at her pelvic line. The decals on the skirt made its way to her bum in the back and her knee in the front. She was also wearing red gloves that fit like a second skin, stopping just above her elbow. Around her head and holding her hair down was a gold crown that had rubies embedded into it in an intricate pattern. The look was finished with a set of matching gold necklace and earrings that had a design made from rubies. She looked stunning. She reminded Laxus of a fire goddess. Yet when she spoke her voice was gentle and comforting.

"Let me start with where we are. Between the spirit world, Domicilium Spiritus, and the angelic realm, Domicilium Angelorum, there is a small sliver of space. This place is called Domum Viventium. The Domum Viventium is where still living souls sometimes travel to talk with those who have passed on to Domicilium Angelorum, or in rare cases Domicilium Spiritus. Only one living soul may enter this realm at a time, however any amount of passed souls related in some way to the living soul may enter. Do you understand?"

"So my soul is in a place where I can talk to dead people, or rather, dead people that have some connection to me."

"Yes."

Laxus visible relaxed, however he kept his stance. _"Okay, I can handle this. Weirder shit has happened."_

"So who are you?"

The woman's voice softened even more, her eyes kind and her presence welcoming.

"My name is Hikari Dreyar. Laxus, I am your mother."

Laxus's guard fully dropped, along with his body. He could no longer stand, his eyes starting to swell with tears. _"It's my mom. How could I not recognize her? She looks exactly like the pictures gramps used to show me all the time." _The tears were now flowing, his strength all but gone. His voice shaky as he spoke.

"I-Is that really you mom?"

Hikari knelt next to her son and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as she gently petted his head. Her voice now a whisper.

"Yes my baby boy. It's really me. I'm so proud of you. I've watched over you ever since I got to Domicilium Angelorum, and I am so proud of everything you've done."

"H-how can you be p-proud of me. I hurt people, so many people. I hurt gramps, and Fairytail, and…"

Laxus's voice stuttered not being able to say the last name. The name of the one person he regretted hurting more than anything.

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Son listen to me, and believe what I say for it is forbidden for the residents of Domicilium Angelorum to lie. Everyone has already forgiven you for that. You hurt them doing what you thought was right, and repented when you realized otherwise. You have done enough good to repay for one thing that you have done badly. I watched how you took on Hades to save those on Tenroujima. I saw how you defeated your father and his lackeys to save your comrades at the Grand Magic Games. What's more, I've watched as you deny yourself happiness out of fear of once again hurting those you care about. However, it is time for you to let go of your burden. Swear to protect, but also allow yourself the pleasures of life. If not for yourself, then for others. For Makarov, for Fairytail, for the Raijinshuu, for Lucy, and for me. You fear that your soul is dark, but the only darkness that resides in it is your own self-loathing."

"But what if I do it again? I don't want to be like Ivan."

"Then refuse to be like him. One day when I was a young girl my mother told me something, and it wasn't until I was dying by my best friend's hand that I realized the truth in it. She said: 'Everything has two parts. Every light creates a shadow, every Angel creates a Demon, every good deed creates a bad one, and everything pure creates something evil. This is the balance of the world, no the universe. It is the yin and the yang, the good and the evil, the pure and the corrupt. Our very beings are no different. Every evil person has some good, just like every good person has some evil. It is our choice to which side we follow. It is our choice to decide whether to follow the path of light, or let the darkness consume us. But, it is also our choice to forgive ourselves if we stray from the path we have chosen.' You are strong Laxus, but it is time to let that strength go and let others in. I know that it won't be easy, but can you try?"

"I will mom, but I don't know how."

"Start with the girl. You have already let Ikazuchiryū and Draconia in, so let her heal you. The others are waiting to talk to you so I must go, but I promise that we will meet again. I love you son, and I am proud of you."

Laxus gave Hikari a hug before she got up and walked back into the light. He felt a little better after seeing his mom. She died when he was so young that he didn't remember anything about her, but it was okay now that he had seen her at least once. _"She is so kind and beautiful, the exact opposite from Ivan."_ While he was in his thought the second figure stepped forward to reveal another beautiful lady. Laxus chuckled to himself. _"I guess the only ones who care are women."_

She had midnight black hair that was held in some sort of complex bun with a few stray pieces framing her face. She had fair skin and cool silver eyes. She was about five foot four and wore an elegant deep blue gown. The bodice was a sweetheart corset style that laced up in the back with thick blue ribbon, leaving her shoulders and a good portion of her back bare. The bodice was accented with silver embroidery that gave it a royal look and accented her figure. The skirt of the dress flared out at her hips and had similar silver embroidery. She also wore long fingerless gloves that clenched to her skin from just about her elbow before diamonding on the back of her hand and securing itself with a thin piece of material encasing her middle finger. On the crown of her head sat a delicate silver tiara that had sapphire embedded into it. The final touch to her outfit was the sapphire and diamond choker that was gorgeously accompanied by drop earrings. She looked no more than twenty five years old. When she spoke her voice was smooth, yet commanding.

"Hello. My name is Andromeda. I have come from the Spirit world, or Domicilium Spiritus, to talk with you. Before you push me away, please let me say what I need to."

"I will not stop you. It would be rude to treat the Celestial Spirit Queen so."

"I see Draconia has already told you the story of the stars. That just leaves me less to explain. I assume that she has already told you Lucy's ancestry, and your role as well."

"She has."

"Good. I only have one thing to say then." Andromeda's commanding tone suddenly turned into a begging one. "Please protect her. Now that the diamond keys have been awakened, she is more powerful than you can imagine. However this will cause her to be a target. I beg you to mate and protect her, because without you she will surely die."

"I will, I swear it."

Andromeda shed a single tear before she spoke again.

"Thank you. I have given you Celestial Spirit Magic. When you awaken there will be a key in your hand. It is the black diamond key Lupus. He is a trust worthy and loyal spirit. Make a contract with him after you have mated with her and I will know that you have fulfilled your promise."

Andromeda then started to walk off, but stopped herself right before she returned to her own realm.

"The next two visitors will not be welcome ones, but you need to listen. Once the last visitor has left you will wake up. You will remember everything as clearly as if this happened to your physical body while awake. I will warn you of one more thing before I take my leave. The last two visitors are not from Domicilium Spiritus or Domicilium Angelorum. He is from Domum Viventium, just like you are. Their souls have been cleaned in the rivers of Angelorum, and their darkness purged in the skies of Spiritus. Once your training is complete do as they say, otherwise Earthland will be destroyed."

Laxus was worried about these visitors, but knew that Andromeda wouldn't tell him to do something that will harm those he loves. He had to have trust, and he had to have faith. _"I wonder who they are… Must be someone I know."_

The two figures walked out of the light as Andromeda walked into it, returning to her world. What he saw terrified him.

**A/N: I know, I know. Another cliffy…BUT that's what keep you reading ;-P. Anyway here are the translations!**

**Latin:**

**Domum Viventium: Home of the living**

**Domicilium Angelorum: Home of the Angels**

**Domicilium Spiritus: Home of the Spirits**

**Japanese:**

**Hikari: Light**

**Please continue your awesomeness and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say how awesome all of you are! I love all of the support you have given me during this story. Remember to look at my profile for the outfits described in the chapter! Now it's time for….**

**Review Corner!**

**Whovian212: **You'll find out this chapter!

**Kurahieiritr JIO: **I made his mom be the one to talk some sense into him because even though he never really knew her he has heard stories from Makarov. That and he wants to make her proud.

**Anime-fan72: **You'll just have to read to find out.

**Cato Yugi: **You smartie you.

**Seichirokamui: **Thank you for writing! Thank you for all the encouragement. As you guessed English is my native language. I promise lovey dovey moments soon!

**Xx21KatieKat12xX: **how else am I supposed to keep you reading? As for the two coming out, you probably do know who they are.

**Raelin Thaon: **It made me happy to write it!

**Booklover21567: **I'm glad you like it.

**DISCLAIMER: Warning! Warning! Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Warning! Warning! I own nothing. End of Warning! I repeat, End of Warning!**

Chapter 12: Devil's Redemption

_~Last Chapter~_

"_The next two visitors will not be welcome ones, but you need to listen. Once the last visitor has left you will wake up. You will remember everything as clearly as if this happened to your physical body while awake. I will warn you of one more thing before I take my leave. The last two visitors are not from Domicilium Spiritus or Domicilium Angelorum. He is from Domum Viventium, just like you are. Their souls have been cleaned in the rivers of Angelorum, and their darkness purged in the skies of Spiritus. Once your training is complete do as they say, otherwise Earthland will be destroyed."_

_Laxus was worried about these visitors, but knew that Andromeda wouldn't tell him to do something that will harm those he loves. He had to have trust, and he had to have faith. "I wonder who they are… Must be someone I know."_

_The two figures walked out of the light as Andromeda walked into it, returning to her world. What he saw terrified him._

_(Now on with the story…)_

When Laxus was able to see who the last two were he almost attacked them, but he remembered what Andromeda said and reigned in his anger. _"She said that I need to listen to what they have to say, that they have news about the pending destruction of Earthland. She also said that they come from the same 'realm' I do. That means they're alive, but only one should be…" _The first one to speak was a young looking man with short black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with gold and blue trim over black pants. Around his abdomen was a three inch black belt with gold designs. His pants were tucked into mid-calf high black boots with gold buckles. Over his left shoulder was a full length black cloak with gold trim that the left side of his body and back. His voice was low and calm, yet still demanded respect.

"Hello. I do not believe we were officially introduced when your guild purged the darkness from me. Allow me to remedy that. My name is Tenebris Caelestia, however you know me as Zeref. Before anything else I would like to thank you and your guild for purging the darkness from my soul and letting my immortality fade. Now as my mind ages so will my body."

"How are you still alive?!"

"I do not know, nor do I wish to question it. I have been blessed with life clear of possession, and cursed with guilt. This may be the universe's way of punishing me for all I know. Or maybe I have been allowed to live so that I may redeem myself of sin by helping you save Earthland."

"There is nothing you can possible do to fully redeem yourself. You have hurt, killed, and cursed too many."

"You are right, however I must still try."

"I'm going to trust you because Andromeda said that you, both of you, have been cleansed. Which means that your intentions are pure. However, I you make me regret trusting you then I will hunt you down and destroy you for good."

"That is only fair."

Now that his point was across Laxus turned to the second man. He was very tall with spikey black hair and dark purple eyes. His once full beard cleanly shaven. He was wearing black leather armor. The chest piece was designed to look like dragon scales. Attached to the armor at the shoulders was a long black cape, the Raventail symbol engraved into the silver clasps that held it in place. Over the leather pants he wore mid-calf high boots that silver buttons with the Raventail symbol engraved on them running up either side of the boots. His eyes were downcast, not having the will to look Laxus in the eyes.

"As for you. What right do you have to be here? Your one goal is the downfall of Fairytail. You deceived Ikazi, almost killed me, forced gramps to excommunicate you, cheated in the Grand Magic Games, and tried to force information about Lumen Histoire out of me when you knew that if I told you I would face the same fate as you. What could have possibly changed you?"

"You have every right to hate me. Just as I have no right to be here or call you my son. I have done many evil things, and if not for your mother I would have done a great many more. She made me realize that what I was doing was not strong, wise, or just. She told me that she did not fall in love with a monster, but a man. Then she left. She was gone again. It made me realize that I had done nothing but hurt her, and you. I'm sorry Laxus. I know it is not enough, that nothing will be enough, but I am sorry."

"You're right, it's not enough. Words can be false, actions can be deceiving, and minds can be cunning. I will eventually forgive you, but I will never forget what you've done. I will never forget the hurt you have caused. Most of all, I will never trust you."

"I understand."

"Good. Now tell me what the fuck is going on."

Zeref was the one to explain to Laxus what was going on.

"Contrary to what everyone believes, when Fairytail cleansed me the demons I created did not get destroyed. Rather my magic transferred to one of them giving it a power boost. All of the other demons are now following its orders. The magic is fuelled by those which it controls. Therefore, to completely destroy it you must completely destroy all of the demons. Once all of the demons are destroyed the magic will be at its weakest and will try to find new victims. You must destroy the host demon before it can claim more lives, yet after the demons are destroyed. As long as all of the magic's victims are destroyed then you can destroy the magic itself with a purification spell, therefore purging it from the universe forever."

"How many demons are there? And who is the leading demon?"

"There are ten major demons named Malum, Letum, Odi, Timor, Cupiditas, Lucrum, Edacitas, Caedis, Dolus, and Nox. Nox is the one who inherited my dark magic. Other than the ten major demons there are four thousand minor demons."

"What are the ten major demons capable of?"

"Malum is the demon of all that is evil. She uses shadow magic, curse magic, and darkness magic. Letum is the demon of doom. He uses shadow magic, death magic, and gravity magic. Odi is the demon of hate. He uses shadow magic, darkness magic, and human subordination magic. Timor is the demon of fear. She uses shadow magic, dream magic, and illusion magic. Cupiditas is the demon of lust. She uses living magic, death magic, and concealment magic. Lucrum is the demon of greed. He uses acid magic, living magic, and copy magic. Edacitas is the demon of gluttony. He uses absorption magic, egg magic, and fire magic. Caedis is the demon of murder. She uses possession magic, nullification magic, and sword magic. Dolus is the demon of deceit. She uses deception magic, illusion magic, and darkness magic. Finally Nox is the demon of night. She uses darkness magic, shadow magic, death magic, and my old magic, Ankhseram Black Magic. As for their physical abilities, they all look like normal humans but have the strength of Deliora. Their intelligence is nothing to laugh about either."

"In other words fighting one of these singlehandedly and winning is a lost cause."

"Correct, you will need to fight them with at least two other people. But they are weak to light magic, holy magic, and spirit magic. That being said they will probably try to erase those magics from existence first."

"I see. We need to inform gramps and all of the other guild masters what is going on. Once we all return to Earthland meet me on Tenroujima. I will make sure that gramps is there."

"That is a wise course of action. I will leave now and prepare for the journey. Oh, one more thing. As I said earlier my real name is not Zeref. I would appreciate it if you called me Tenebris, or any variation of it."

"No problem."

With that Zeref bowed and walked into the light, and out of the realm. This left Ivan and Laxus the only ones in the realm.

"So why are you here? Zer- ah I mean Tenebris, already informed me of everything."

"I'm here to ask you to allow me and the rest of Raventail to fight beside you in this upcoming war with the demons."

"It's not my decision. Gramps is still the guild master of Fairytail, and he is the one who will decide who will or will not join in this fight. If you really want to fight the demons, come to Tenroujima with the others."

"Fair enough. That is all I wished to say. I will leave now."

Ivan then left the same way everyone else did. Laxus could feel his head getting heavier as he once again blacked out. When he came to he was laying on the ground of the indoor garden, Draconia sitting next to him reading a book. He sat up and Draconia closed her book and started to speak.

"Andromeda contacted me while you were in the trance. I already know about the demons. What I want to know is if you realize that the only way for you to travel to Domum Viventium is if you are pure of heart."

"I sort of figured that out. I met my mom there too. She asked me to forgive myself for her sake."

"And will you?"

"I think I already have. My own feelings don't matter, it's what everyone else thinks that matters. If they have forgiven me then why should I not forgive myself? I'm choosing to follow the right path and that's all that matters."

"That's right. Now what about Lucy?"

"Andromeda asked me to protect her, and the best way for me to do that is to…"

Laxus dropped off what he was saying. _"The best way is to mate her, but what if that's not what she wants?"_ But that's when Draconia said the one thing that gave Laxus that final push.

"Tell her the truth, and let her decide what path to take. The best way to protect her is by telling her everything and allowing her to choose her own path, whether that path includes you or not."

"Do I have to tell her everything?"

"Yes you need to tell her everything."

**A/N: Next chapter, the confession! Here are the translations:**

**Latin:**

**Malum – Evil **

**Letum – Doom, demise**

**Odi – Hate **

**Timor – Fear **

**Cupiditas – Lust **

**Lucrum – Greed **

**Edacitas – Gluttony **

**Caedis – Murder **

**Dolus – Deceit **

**Nox – Night **

**Tenebris Caelestia – Heavenly Darkness**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. However, I will be updating more! I don't really want to take up chapter space to tell everyone the specifics of what was going on, so long story short: I took a vacation, then moved. While I was away you guys left TONS of awesome reviews, and I really love you guys for it. Normally this is where review corner would be, but the mass of reviews means that this chapter I'm skipping it :). Next chapter it will start up again, but I don't think it would be fair to take up so much chapter space with reviews or not reply to everyone. **

**With that being said: Let's get on with the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Will You Be Mine?

~Last Chapter~

"_That's right. Now what about Lucy?"_

"_Andromeda asked me to protect her, and the best way for me to do that is to…"_

_Laxus dropped off what he was saying. "The best way is to mate her, but what if that's not what she wants?" But that's when Draconia said the one thing that gave Laxus that final push._

"_Tell her the truth, and let her decide what path to take. The best way to protect her is by telling her everything and allowing her to choose her own path, whether that path includes you or not."_

"_Do I have to tell her everything?"_

"_Yes you need to tell her everything."_

_(Now on with the story…)_

Laxus left the cave and slowly walked to the mountain's summit where he knew Ikazuchiryū was training Lucy. He used the time it took to reach the summit to figure out how he was going to tell Lucy what she needed to hear and mentally prepare himself for rejection. When he finally reached the cloud high training grounds he saw Ikazuchiryū and Lucy sparring. Both were moving with practiced grace and it looked like a dance. Laxus took a minute to admire their movement before he made his presence known.

"Hey old man, mind if I interrupt?"

Ikazuchiryū smiled and caught the punch that Lucy threw at him before pulling her to him and immobilizing her.

"I win star child, however you learn fast. Soon you will be able to defeat even me in a spar. We will end here for the day, I believe the boy needs to speak with you."

He then let go and started to exit the grounds. When he reached Laxus he placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Speak gently yet surely. What you have to say will not be easy to hear. I and Draconia will go on a flight. Take her to the gardens."

"Thank you Ikazi."

Ikazuchiryū smiled and continued down the path. A few seconds later two formed were seen flying away from the mountain. Laxus walked over to Lucy and offered her his hand.

"You'll get cold soon, let's talk somewhere warmer."

Lucy took his hand and the two left the summit. A couple of minutes later they reached the gardens. Laxus led her to where Draconia had used the spell on him and sat down, gently pulling Lucy into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body, resting his chin on her shoulder. He started speaking right away, his voice was low and soft.

"Please don't pull away. I need to tell you a couple of things, and I don't really know how. I'll start with the easy one. Zeref's not dead, although he isn't bad anymore."

Lucy was deathly still, her voice shaking.

"How do you know this?"

"Draconia used a spell on me that sent my mind to some sort of spirit realm. When I was there I met four people. One was an angel, one Andromeda, one was Zeref, and the last was Ivan. Andromeda told me that he and Ivan had passed through the Spirit Rivers and were now pure of heart."

"You met Queen Andromeda?!"

"Yes Lucy."

"Okay so what did this new Zeref have to say?"

"First that his real name is Tenebris, and second that his demons are still out there and need to be defeated. Everyone is going to Tenroujima at the end of the week to devise a plan to get rid of them. Ivan and Raventail is going to be there too."

"It that what has you riled up?"

"No. The second thing I have to tell you is what's bothering me. Before I say anything I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise that you'll let me finish speaking before doing or saying anything. Please, I…I don't think I'll…"

Lucy turned around in his lap and kissed him, silencing him.

"I promise Laxus."

Laxus stared at her wide eyed for a moment, but easily regained his composure. He cupped Lucy's face in his large hand as he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I once told you that I had feelings for you, but the truth is so much more. You are my mate. Weather you choose to be with me or not is up to you, but you are the one my soul is attached to. I was going to end this conversation here and let you think about what I said, but Draconia said I needed to tell you everything. When a Dragonslayer finds his or her mate they…we… begin to slowly die unless we mate with that person. Dragonslayers also mate for life, so if their mate dies or leaves then they die. At the moment I only have about a month left before I would die."

Laxus eyes dropped from hers and his hand slowly followed, preparing for the rejection he knew was coming. Lucy smiled at what he said. _"I'm his mate. That's more than just an 'I like you' or 'be my woman'. That's a heartfelt and soulful 'I love you'. But what should I say? I really like Laxus and I want to be with him, but if I agree then it's for life. If I die or leave then his life is forfeit, but it's forfeit either way isn't it? That's it. My mind is made up!"_

"Is that everything?"

Laxus nodded in response. Lucy hugged him tightly and waited until she felt his arms tighten around her before she spoke.

"I don't really know a lot about you, and I was hoping to learn more about you before we started going out, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. I like you Laxus, and one day that may turn into love. I'm sad that your magic is taking away the time we would have had to grow our relationship into something great, but I don't want to lose you forever because of it either. So I'll become yours. I can't promise that it'll be easy, but I will promise to be loyal. The rest is up to you Laxus."

"You realize that by doing this you're basically marrying me right?"

"Yep!"

"And you're okay with that? I won't force you."

"I know you won't, and I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't okay with it."

As soon as the words left her mouth Draconia and Ikazuchiryū entered the gardens. They both looked winded, even with Draconia smiling from ear to ear. Draconia spoke softly at seeing the new couple.

"What a wonderful thing to hear after flying for so long. You do realize how much your life will change, correct?"

Lucy looked at Draconia puzzled

"What would change?"

At the vocalization of that dreaded question Ikazuchiryū quickly retreated, not wanting to hear the utterings of women. Laxus got up to also leave but was stopped by Draconia clutching his blonde locks.

"My mate may be speedy enough to retreat because I allow it but you, Laxus Dreyar, are not. As for your question my dear, a great many things. Male dragons and Dragonslayers are extremely possessive of their mates. If they leave their side for too long they get greatly distressed, and many refuse to eat, sleep, or even move until their mates return. Also, the mating process always causes pregnancy. From these things it should be obvious how much your life will change. Are you positive that this is what you want star child?"

"It is Draconia."

"Then I and Ikazi will rest somewhere else tonight. Take her gently Laxus."

**A/N: OMG! I had SOOOOOOO much fun writing this. Two more chapters and then our second arc "Demon Days" starts. Next chapter: LaLu Lemon (YAY!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I was so happy to see so many review overnight (for me)! Let's keep this short and sweet eh? I know what you really want, *wink wink*, and I promise we will get there soon enough. But first there is…**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**kurahieiritr JIO: **I agree that it was a very 'Laxus' way of telling her, but well he is Laxus. That and he promised Draconia to tell her everything. As for her getting pregnant, let's just say: surprises, surprises!

**Alaina Kuski: **Now you don't have to.

**Guest:** You're so sweet! Thank you so much!

**fanfic-freedomwrite: **New chapter request: Accepted. As for their two (combined into one) missions from chapter five, they completed it before they left to train. That's how Lucy acquired the two diamond keys Leola the little lion and Draco(nia) the great dragon. I can understand how that can be confusing, as it was not broadly spoken on.

**Teiaheichou:** I'm glad you like the story! You decided to start reading it at a great time (since I just recently started being able to write again.) My apologies for any grammatical errors that you happen to see. Most of these chapters are written in the middle of the night. As for a writing schedule, my previous one was twice a week, however I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with that at the moment so I'm going to attempt once a week. I may upload more than that though, depending on what's going on.

** 3: **Thanks!

**Ashatan87: **I was looking forward to writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf: **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Fairytail, if I did we might have a problem.**

**!LEMON WARNING!**

Chapter 14: Mine Now, and Forever.

_~Last Chapter~_

"_What a wonderful thing to hear after flying for so long. You do realize how much your life will change, correct?"_

_Lucy looked at Draconia puzzled_

"_What would change?"_

_At the vocalization of that dreaded question Ikazuchiryū quickly retreated, not wanting to hear the utterings of women. Laxus got up to also leave but was stopped by Draconia clutching his blonde locks._

"_My mate may be speedy enough to retreat because I allow it but you, Laxus Dreyar, are not. As for your question my dear, a great many things. Male dragons and Dragonslayers are extremely possessive of their mates. If they leave their side for too long they get greatly distressed, and many refuse to eat, sleep, or even move until their mates return. Also, the mating process always causes pregnancy. From these things it should be obvious how much your life will change. Are you positive that this is what you want star child?"_

"_It is Draconia."_

"_Then I and Ikazi will rest somewhere else tonight. Take her gently Laxus."_

_(Now on with the story…)_

Before Laxus could say anything Draconia was already a good distance away from the mountain, Ikazi not far behind her. _"Really? Damn giant, scaly, pain in my asses. They had to just fly off and leave me with the…pleasure…. Of telling Lucy how Dragonslayers mate."_

"So how exactly does this work Laxus?"

Laxus was about to spill everything when a cruel idea come into his head. He slowly advanced towards Lucy, his step sure, but menacing. With every step closer his sensitive nose could pick up her growing arousal, which caused his member to jump in response. When the distance between them was fully closed Laxus gently gripped her chin and made her eyes meet his. His words were said in a low and seductive voice, their volume barely above a whisper.

"How bout I show you instead of tell you? If you're feeling a little adventurous, that is."

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a little at first, but it won't last long."

"Then show me."

The smile that Lucy showed him as she said that almost drove him over the edge, it was almost impossible for him to remain in control as he sat down in the grass and pulled her into his lap. Once she was comfortable he gently kissed her, his hands resting on her hips. It only took a couple of seconds before she began to kiss him back, their lips moving in perfect sync. As they broke the kiss Laxus gently turned them over so he was looming over her and slowly began to remove her clothes, his hands gently brushing over her soft skin as he did so. Once she was bare to him he began to trail kisses down her jawline and shoulder, down her chest, and to her ample breasts. He began to gently lick the soft peak of her nipple when his mouth finally reached it. His hands grazed her sides, gently tickling her, as his mouth sucked and nipped at her sensitive nipple. His right hand finding her other breast and gently squeezing it and rolling its sensitive nipple in his fingertips. A soft moan left Lucy's lips and Laxus let a low growl of approval escape his lips. After a few more minutes he switched and began to lick and nip at the other nipple while his left hand played with the breast his mouth had just left.

Once he felt that both of her bosoms had received enough attention he began to trail kisses down to her waist, pulling her skirt down as he got closer and closer to his destination. Once his mouth reached the edge of her panties he gripped them in his teeth and pulled them down and off of Lucy. She was now completely bare before him, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. To his surprise Lucy reached out to him and began to slowly unbutton his dark purple shirt, her fingertips skimming over his taunt core and chest with every little movement. The pure lust in her eyes sending shivers down his spine. When she had released the last button and the soft shirt had fallen to the floor, she moved her hands down to the buckle of his pants. A large hand stopped her from going farther as Laxus reclaimed his position on top of her and brought his mouth to her ear as he whispered to her.

"This is your one and only chance to back out Lucy Heartfilia. Any farther and I won't be able to stop myself from taking you completely, you would be mine forever. You would be my lover, my mate, my wife. You would be Lucy Dreyar."

He released her hands and she released his belt in a swift motion.

"I know, and I'm willing."

Laxus finished taking off his pants and kissed his way back down to her moist womanhood, lifting her legs over his shoulders. He started to lick her entrance and gently suck and nibble on her clit, her breathing getting heavier with every lick and nip. Soon Laxus could take no more, he needed her and now. He rose from his position, her legs gently falling to his sides as he sat upright. He offered her his hand as he spoke softly.

"Come here."

Lucy took his hand and she too came to a sitting position, her legs folding under her. Laxus grabbed her and held her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her, as he rolled onto his back. Lucy ended up straddling him. Her hands remained on his chest, and his travelled to her hips, as she sat up. He gently picked her up and helped her down onto his massive member, supporting her weight fully. When he felt himself break, and pass her hymen he surged his magic through his hands and onto her hips. He moved his hand down to her thighs as she went the rest of the way by herself. Once he was fully sheathed inside her he smiled and spoke to her, his voice full of pride.

"You did it Lucy."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did."

It was then that Laxus noticed the tattoo like marks on both of her hips, the mark that claimed her as his. They looked like a golden key with blue lightning sparking off of it. He knew that the marks would soon fade, as if never there, but it still made him proud. Smiling he gently flipped them, supporting Lucy as he did. He then began to move inside her, setting a slow and careful pace, being sure to give her pleasure. Soon the pace was not enough for either of them and Laxus sped up, his thrusts getting deeper and fiercer as they both came closer and closer to ecstasy. He sat strait and grabbed her hips, gently pulling her onto him as he thrust into her. Her moans filled his ears and it pushed him over the edge, his hot seed filling her womb. The sensation triggered her own orgasm, her pleasure filled scream echoing around them. Laxus slowly withdrew his still erect member from her, knowing that she wouldn't be up for another round. He then pulled her into his lap and held her closely, nuzzling her hair while his arms rested around her midsection and his chin on her shoulder. Lucy relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Laxus's arms around her. Suddenly their comfortable silence was broken when Laxus spoke.

"When we get home, and before the fighting starts up again, I was wondering if you would marry me legally."

"Sure, I mean we're technically already married right? It would be nice to share this with the guild."

"I think so too. Let's get some sleep okay? I'm sure were going to be trained to the bone tomorrow."

"Sound good. I'm sleepy."

Laxus then stood up, a dozing off Lucy in his arms. He somehow managed to pick up their clothes and cover Lucy up with this jacket. He was about to carry her to their quarters when he remembered the key Andromeda said would appear. He gently put Lucy down, and sure enough in his right hand was a black translucent key. He gently shook Lucy awake.

"Hey Blondie, wake up for a minute. I have something to show you."

Lucy woke up, still groggy from her quick nap.

"What is it Laxus?"

"Andromeda gave this to me. She said that I should make a contract with it."

"That's a diamond key. What an honor! Want me to show you how to contract it? We could do it together."

"Yea. That sounds good."

"Okay just let me get dressed."

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter! Whew! It actually took me three days to write this! I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is the last of this arc, then we start "Demon Days". Yay! As Always, I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay everyone this is the 15th chapter of the story, and last chapter of this arc. (Cheers) What this means is that I will be taking a short (and I mean short) break to work on my other story and get it caught up to the same point of 15 chapters. This wo't take too long since unlike this story's first arc, I have TOW's first arc fully planned, all I have to do is write. (YAY! No stopping mid chapter to figure out where I want it to go!) It should take no longer than a week, but the next arc on this story is going to be a hard one to write so I'm planning that one out. Also I want to introduce you to my newest helper, Miki…**

Mika: Hey everyone! My name is Mika Santi, but my friends call me Miki. I'm twelve and am helping out nee-san. If you read The Only Way, then you know that I make appearances in nee-san's stories as well as helping her out up here! Who knows I might make an appearance here!

**Actually, I don't know Miki. I was thinking of just keeping you in TOW, I mean you are a main character in that story.**

Mika: Meanie…

**Don't give me that! Anyway, it's now time for…**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**kurahieiritr JIO: **I wanted to do things this way because I've read tons of stories where there are mating "bites" "marks" and "blood sucking", and I don't like it. They're dragon slayers, not vampire slayers. However I'm not bashing the authors who do this method, it does make for a good story! I just prefer this method. As for him getting his own key, I liked that part as well. However it must be remembered that the diamond keys serve the line, so it's technically no different than if Lucy would have it since both of them can now use the diamond keys. Ending with the marriage, this is Makarov's grandson, he may have made some mistakes but he is still honorable.

**Lalu fan: **Thank you so much for your complement! As for Laxus summoning the spirit naked,although it would be funny, that's just so wrong…. I'm not that evil to my characters!

Mika: That's not true nee-san! You are mean! Look what you did to me in TOW.

YOU ARE A MAIN CHARACTER MIKI!

Mika: *cries* Don't yell at me nee-san!

Sorry….

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf: **Awwww! You're so sweet! I'm so happy that I'm someone who inspires you. Hopefully we can do that collab we were discussing soon!

**Hey Miki, want to give the disclaimer?**

Mika: Even though you're a meanie… sure! Nee-san doesn't own Fairytail because she's not cool enough.

**Miki….Oh well. On with the story!**

Chapter 15: Were home

For the next week Laxus and Lucy trained mercilessly. Lucy got stronger and faster, her magical strength skyrocketing. She could now easily pass the S-Class trails. As for Laxus, he was able to master this lightning dragon slayer magic and celestial dragon slayer magic. He wasn't yet able to fuse the two magics together though. His physical strength had also increased. When it was time for Laxus and Lucy to leave Draconia decided to fly them and prepare for the fight while Ikazi decided to go and find the other dragons. Ikazi would meet up with them on Tenroujima.

They only had about twenty minutes left before they would reach the guild hall. They night sky was clear and all of the stars could be seen. For the Second time in his life Laxus looked at the sky and began to recite to himself all the constellations as if he had known them since birth, and enjoy it. The first time was two days after he and Lucy had mated, Lucy asking him to go with her._"I see why Lucy loves this so much."_ Once Laxus had mentally named all of the constellations there was only five minutes of flight left.

"Well I better call gramps now."

Laxus pulled out a communication lacrima and dialed Makarov. After just a few seconds Makarov picked up and spoke in his ever peppy and cheerful voice.

"Laxus my boy! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lucy and I are almost back to the guild hall. We need to talk to you about a couple of things. Think you could stay around for a bit?"

"No problem. Just come right on up, there's actually something Yukino needs to talk to Lucy about so she'll be here too."

"Alright were landing now."

Makarov nodded in the affirmative and Laxus ended the call. A few seconds later the trio landed and Draconia returned to human form. When they entered the guild hall everyone tried to crowd around them and ask questions, but Laxus just picked Lucy up and headed towards the stairs. When he reached them Sting, Rouge, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were standing there blocking his way. Gajeel was the one to speak sensing Laxus's frustration.

"All we want to know is if it was explained to Lucy properly or a spur of the moment thing."

"I wouldn't mate with her without telling her everything. I know I can act like an ass, but even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"I know man, but we had to make sure."

With that the wall of slayers parted and Laxus carried Lucy the rest of the way to Makarov's office, putting her down right by the door. When they entered they say Yukino holding her gate keys and crying softly. Lucy ran over to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong Yukino?"

"I, Sting, and our son was attacked yesterday. I lost all of my magic."

"I'm so sorry Yukino, who attacked you?"

"I don't know. We had never seen her before, but she called herself Nox."

When Laxus heard that name he immediately felt guilty for not bringing himself and Lucy home sooner. He looked at Yukino and spoke in a soft tone.

"I know who it was, she's actually the reason we needed to talk to gramps. I'm sorry we did get here sooner."

When Yukino spoke next her voice was almost back to its normal tone.

"It's not your fault Laxus, or anyone else's for that matter. Lucy I want you to have my spirits now that our contracts have been broken."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Aiden takes after sting when it comes to his magic, and I know you would treat them properly."

Lucy took the keys from Yukino and looked at them, tears coming to her eyes.

"Thank you Yukino. Would you like to be there when I contract them?"

"I would."

"After this let's go to the forest and it will be a private thing between you, me, and Laxus."

"Okay! Well I better go tell Sting, he may want to come with Aiden."

Yukino then left the office, leaving them with Makarov. Lucy and Laxus sat down on the leather sofa that faced Makarov's desk. When Makarov spoke the two mages could tell he was furious, just not at them.

"Laxus, tell me what's going on."

"While we were training I got sent to this weird place where I met a few people. Four to be exact. Mom, Andromeda Queen of the Spirit Realm, Zeref who now goes by Tenebris and is good, and… and Ivan who was apparently cleansed by Andromeda herself. Tenebris warned me that the demons he created were still on the loose and that the demon Nox was leading them. He wants to help fix this issue, as does Ivan, so they're currently waiting for us to arrive on Tenroujima. I told Ivan that it was still up to you whether or not he gets to assist."

"How do you know you can trust them, Laxus?"

"I don't, but Andromeda gave me her word that we could. She also gave me her word that if we didn't heed his warning that people would die."

"Then we have no choice. Make a team to go and take care for this problem, but don't strip the guild bare either. I'll contact the other guilds."

"I already know who we need gramps."

"Who?"

"Myself, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Rouge, Wendy, and Freed. Ikazi, and don't pretend you don't know who he is, is gathering the dragons."

"Very well. I will meet you on Tenroujima with the other guild's teams."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Lucy and I are now mated, but we also want to do things the proper way and get married legally, before we leave to fight another war."

"I'M GOING TO GET GRANDBABIES!"

**A/N:Oh you thought you were going to have a wedding this chapter huh? PSYCH! Lol just kidding. I want to start the "Demon Days" arc, so no wedding. Sorry.**

Mika: That was mean nee-san. We all wanted to see their wedding.

**Mika….I think you are hurting me more than helping…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello Everyone… I know…I said a week and took four months. I'm so sorry! A lot has happened in my life, for example: getting surgery, relocating, marriage, and pregnancy. It's no excuse to leave you guys hanging though, so you have my sincerest apologies! Normally after this long of a break I wouldn't do review corner, but to prove how sorry I am I've decided to go ahead and do it :). Also I would like to thank everyone for continually reading and welcome all of the new readers. As of today, October 21, 2015 we have achieved a total of: 112 reviews, 333 followers, 235 favorites, 2 communities, and over 30,000 views! You guys rock!**

Mika: Nee-san! Nee-san! I missed you so much! What happened to you?

**MIKI! Your still here? Great! Well let's get on with:**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**Booklover21567: **Chapter 15 is there, it's the last chapter uploaded. If you have any other questions, feel free to PM me :).

** 3: **It's on its way! Sorry for taking so long!

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf: **Ling time no see right? And thank you!

** .10: **Going back and reading it I see exactly what you mean! Although I can honestly say that I feel Makarov is more like Mirajane than someone who lets things digest. However, I think that it was slightly rushed too, I promise to try and do better!

**Ashtan87: **Thanks! But that's just Makarov right? Sorry it's taken so long!

**Raelin Thaon: **I know, I know... you catch up and I disappear. I'm so sorry!

**Guest: ** Sorry it's not soon, but at least it' here right?

**StrongGuy159: **Will do!

**Hey Miki, want to give these nice people the disclaimer for me?**

Mika: You just get back and already are putting me to work Nee-san? Your so mean! But sure! Mrs. Ghost here doesn't own Fairytail or any of its characters because she's too lazy!

**Hey now! Well, I should have seen that coming, right? Now on with the Story:**

Chapter 16: Making it Legal

When Laxus and Lucy had finished with Makarov they went and entered the main guild hall, Lucy tucked securely under his arm. The couple walked over to Mira and sat down. It took a minute for her to notice them, but once she did she quickly scuttled over to them and started talking to Lucy.

"Hey Luce! How was your trip?"

"Pretty good! I've gotten a lot stronger and I'm able to control my strongest spell pretty well now. I still have a lot more to learn though!"

"That will never stop! There is always something new to learn when it comes to magic. So, what can I get for your today?"

"Ummm…How about one of your amazing strawberry smoothies?"

"Sure thing. Anything for you Laxus?"

Laxus signed before responding.

"Just a beer."

Mira hurried off to go get their drinks. Meanwhile Levy had caught sight of Lucy and had ran over to her.

"Lu-chan!"

"Hey Levy-chan!"

"So where did you guys go? I haven't seen you around in a while."

"To the mountains to train."

"Just you and Laxus? Not the rest of the Raijinshuu?"

"Nope just us!"

Just then Mira returned and handed Lucy her smoothie and Laxus his beer. Of course Levy couldn't let a certain fact slip past Mira.

"Mira, did you know that these two went to the mountains to train…alone?"

"NO! Lucy you have to tell me everything!"

Lucy looked at Laxus for help but he just smiled and went to the Raijinshuu table on the second floor. Suddenly all of the guild's female members had surrounded her and were asking her questions at a lightning pace. Lucy began to sweat and the group started getting closing around her, narrowing any chance of escape to zero. It got to the point where she couldn't breathe anymore so she pushed a wave of magic energy from her on all sides, not hurting anyone but getting them to back up and be quiet.

"I'll answer whatever you guys want but you have to let me breathe!"

The group gave her a unison 'Sorry' then went and sat down at a couple tables, Lucy right in the middle.

"This is what happened. I found these weird gate keys on my first mission with the Raijinshuu. When I summoned them one was the celestial dragon Draconia. She took us to the mountains to train. Right before we left Laxus and I mated, which is like a dragon marriage. And now were here. End of story."

Mira was the first to recover.

"So you…and Laxus…are married?"

"Basically, although we want to get legally married before too long."

"Can I plan it?"

"Sure!"

Levy was the next to recover.

"When I mated with Gajeel I got pregnant right away, and the twins were born shortly after. Are you…."

"I don't know Lev, but Draconia said that it almost always happens."

"Oh…Can I be the godmother?"

"Of course Levy-chan!"

The rest of the female guild members asked their questions one by one and once everyone was satisfied Mira ran over to the guild hall stage, taking microphone in hand she called everyone in the guild to attention.

"Attention Everyone! I have an amazing announcement to make about our beautiful celestial spirit mage Lucy!"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the stage.

"She and Laxus have mated and are now basically married! And since I'm the one planning the wedding…it's going to be in three hours!"

Laxus spit out his beer, most of it landing on Evergreen and Bickslow, Freed having enough insight to quickly put up a barrier. Lucy had tripped going up the stairs when she heard what Mira said. Both mages looked at the stage where an innocent looking Mira stood and yelled.

"WHAT?!"

But before either one knew what was happening Erza had dragged Lucy out of the guild hall and into a dress store, quickly picking and purchasing her a wedding dress. On the opposite side, Freed and Bickslow dragged Laxus to a tux store. They had him fitted and dressed in no more than ten minutes. Back at the guild everyone dispersed, either to get preparations or gifts. Once the clock chimed and three hours had passed everyone once again filled the newly transformed guild hall.

Music began to fill the guild hall and Lucy found herself self-standing in the middle of an aisle. At the end of the aisle was a blushing Laxus, a sight Lucy couldn't get enough of. She walked down the aisle until she was standing side by side with Laxus, the guild to her left and Makarov to her right. Makarov cleared his throat and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, and on very short notice, to witness the legal marriage of my grandson Laxus and the beautiful Celestial Mage Lucy. Before we begin, if anyone has any objections keep them to yourself it's too late for you."

The guild erupted into laughter, Lucy smiling softly at Makarov's joking. Once the laughter calmed down Makarov continued.

"Now seeming that you two are already mated I do not believe it is necessary for me to inform you of how serious a commitment this is. So were just going to skip to the good part. Do you Laxus Dreyar take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, for better or for worse, until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Then place this ring upon her finger and repeat after me."

Makarov handed Laxus a beautiful silver wedding band with the words 'love eternal' engraved on the inside and a protection charm infused into it. Laxus Slid the ring on Lucy's finger, then watched as it resized to her finger. Then Makarov continued to speak.

"With this ring we be wed, may it be a symbol of my love for you and its powers protect you when I cannot."

"With this ring we be wed, may it be a symbol of my love for you and its powers protect you when I cannot."

Makarov then turned to Lucy and continued to speak.

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Laxus Dreyar to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to respect and nurture, for better or for worse, until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Then place this ring on his finger and repeat after me."

Makarov handed Lucy a ring exactly like the one he handed Laxus, except it was much bigger. She slid the ring on his finger and watched it size to his finger perfectly.

"With this ring we be wed, may it be a symbol of my love for you and loyalty to you."

"With this ring we be wed, may it be a symbol of my love for you and loyalty to you."

Makarov smiled at Laxus and continued.

"By the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Fiore and the magic council, and as guild master of Fairytail it is my pride and honor to announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so he did, pulling Lucy into his massive arms and not letting her go until he heard a thump that he was sure was the sound of Mira fainting. _"That's what she gets for doing all this so soon!" _When they broke away, Lucy was flustered but smiling. Makarov then walked to the front of the podium and spoke in an authoritative voice.

"While this is a happy occasion, it comes on the shoulders of not so happy news. If I call your name, you have been chosen to help resolve an unexpected issue and are to report to Tenroujima immediately. Laxus, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Grey, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Freed and Rouge."

**A/N: Whew, after taking such a long brake its harder than I thought to get in the groove…maybe I'll be able to get another chapter up tomorrow though.**

Mika: That would be awesome Nee-san! That way I can show up more and be totally famous!

**Yeah like that one will ever happen…. See You guys next chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I log in today to get the reviews for review corner, and what I saw shocked me! I'm so happy that so many of you have continued to read, or have decided to read for the first time. You guys made me so happy that I literally started crying! (although I think pregnancy is partiality to blame!) You guys are so awesome and are the reason I came back to writing even with all the bologna going on in my life. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Mika: Nee-san! Stop sucking up to these people you disappeared and now you need to give them chapters so they don't get sad!

**Errr… Right…. the chapter…. Well it's coming up right after:**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**StrongGuy159: **Definitely!

** 3: **Thanks! It means a lot to me when awesome people like you love my story and review on it. I'm going to update again soon, I promise!

**Silentlyfallen: **Yeah, sorry about such a long wait! But in the end I couldn't abandon you guys or the story!

**Amy: **Thanks, I tried :D

**Bentears: **Thanks! That means a lot!

**Alaina Kuski: **I think Lucy and Laxus agree with you lol.

**Snibs13: **I agree about it being unexpected, but that's what makes it fun don't you agree? Also, thank you so much for reviewing, us writers love it!

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf: **Hey there! Thanks for always being there for me you big teddy wolf lol. I'm glad you liked it since you didn't proof the ENTIRE thing for me ;). (This gal is the most amazing friend and beta reader ever!)

**Swallowmysoul: **Awww shucks, your making me blush! Thanks ;)

**Miki, disclaimer?**

Mika: Sure thing. Nee-san doesn't own Fairytail, it's characters, or any imagination!

**HEY! That was mean Miki…I do have some imagination…. I created you didn't I?**

Mika: Errrr…..

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 17: Arriving on Tenroujima

The boat trip to Tenrou Island was enjoyable for everyone, except the dragon slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and rouge had taken their positions, two on each side, puking up their guts. Laxus was handling it better by keeping the motion sickness away with pure strength of will, and by laying his head on Lucy's lap. The weather was mild and the sky was clear. Laxus was looking up at the clear skies when an unexpected thought came into his head. _"Is too… amazing… for a bunch of Demons to destroy everything. Everything is just so fucking perfect." _Just as his thoughts were starting to go on rampage about the cruelty of demon's destroying such a perfect day the boat stopped and everyone headed to shore. Once everyone had set foot on Tenrou Island's beach Makarov addressed everyone.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! You should all remember when the guild took down the dark wizard Zeref how he was thought dead, correct?"

Everyone gave a unison 'Yes'.

"Good, well he's not. However, by being defeated all of his dark magic is gone, leaving him with only with his light based magic. He was then cleansed by the Celestial Queen Andromeda herself. We are here today because even though he has been cleansed and defeated, the demon's he created in his prime are still rampaging about. As you can assume, this is not a good thing. In addition to this, I have been informed that Ivan and his guild have also been cleansed by the Celestial Queen Andromeda, and they are going to assist us in taking down these demons. I tried outreaching to the other guilds and failed, all of them already doing the best they can to defend the Capital and major towns and cities. So basically were on our own. The dragons, Ivan, and Zeref, who now goes by Tenebris, are waiting for us to arrive in the center of the island. Let's go."

The group ventured farther into the sacred island until they reached the center of Tenrou. When they got there a camp site was set up and a large group was sitting around a fire. Laxus recognized Ivan, the Raventail members, Tenebris, and Ikazi in his human form. Everyone else was foreign to him, he could only assume that they were the other dragons in their human forms. He figured large man with black waist length hair, piercings, and black scaled pants was Metalicana. He also guessed that the medium sized man with pink and red waist length hair, orange scaled pants, and a white scarf was Igneel. It also made sense to him that the petite woman with long blue hair held in a high ponytail and blue scaled dress was Grandeeney. He didn't know who the other woman was. She looked almost exactly like Grandeeney, but everything was black.

Just as he was about to approach the group Natsu took off running and tackled the man he figured was Igneel to the ground. Soon all of the dragon slayers were heading towards each of their parents. Gajeel calmly approached Metalicana while Wendy ran and hugged Grandeeney. The only ones who didn't rush towards the group of dragons in human form was Lucy, Laxus, and Rouge. Laxus didn't want to leave Rouge by himself, knowing that his dragon parent was dead, but he would never admit it. However, Lucy wasn't as tactful about it.

"Hey Rouge, want to meet the Celestial Spirit Dragon Draconia? She's really cool."

"Um…sure."

Draconia then appeared, also in her human form and the four of them joined the group. Makarov and Tenebris were talking away from the group. Laxus suspected that they were probably discussing tactics and figuring out who would team up and go after which demons. He took the opportunity to introduce Lucy to Ivan, properly.

"Hey Blondie, come 'ere for a second."

He then took Lucy's hand in his and led her over to Ivan.

"I realize that you two know each other by names and deeds, but I wanted to properly introduce you to each other. Lucy this is my father Ivan. Dad this is Lucy. She is the only active celestial mage in Fairytail who also specializes in a secondary magic, and she is my wife."

Ivan offered Lucy his hand as he addressed her. At first Lucy was reluctant to shake his hand, but after a second she did anyway. _"There's no point in holding onto grudges, if Laxus can forgive him then so should I. As for trust him, that he has to earn." _The small touch was brief but enough to allow Lucy the time to get her wits about her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lucy. Please accept my sincerest apologies for all of the trouble I have caused, especially at the Grand Magic Games six years ago."

"The past is the past, as long as you never stoop that low again I'm sure we will get along. Besides, it's our future actions that define us, is it not?"

"Wise words from one so young. I see why my son likes you."

Lucy was just about to say something else when Makarov called everyone to attention. The meeting between him and Tenebris over and it being time to assign teams.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BRATS LISTEN UP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Makarov, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel pausing mid brawl. As soon as Makarov saw that everyone was paying attention he continued.

"Now that I have your attention let's get to business. As I told you before we got to the camp site, we are here to take down some demons that think it's okay to go on rampage and make our lives harder. There is a total of ten demons. However only one of those is any real threat, and that's the demon Nox. Zer….er Tenebris here has informed me that the other nine demons are only as strong as Deliora, many being much weaker. Now I know that seems like a big power gap but these demons have a weakness that Deliora didn't. They are more human then demon, meaning that they do not attack blindly. While that may seem like a disadvantage now, it isn't. Tenebris will explain why."

Tenebris walked up from behind Makarov and addressed everyone there.

"I know that I have caused many of you here heartache when my heart and soul was overcome by darkness and I wish to give you my sincerest apologies. However, now is not the right time for me to stand here and try to make amends, because there is the issue of the demons I had once created. As Makarov said there are ten demons, nine of which are loyal to one: Nox. This is by far their greatest weakness. They are loyal to her because the know nothing but servitude. Before you attack one of the demons talk to them, several of them may turn away from her willingly and choose to be cleansed or exiled instead. If this is a route you are able to take I implore you to do so because if one of the demons separates itself from Nox willingly then they will lose their power and turn into a normal human. It was a safeguard I put into them when I created them so that they would never attack me directly. Their biggest weakness is their humanity. Makarov, if you would."

Tenebris then stepped back and gave Makarov the spotlight.

"This being said, there are a couple demons that tactic won't work on. We have created teams based on who we believe will work best together and have assigned those teams to demons based on who we believe will be the strongest against each demon by their abilities. As you all know the dragons have returned from their self-inflicted exile to help us with this. Each team will be accompanied by a dragon. As for myself, Tenebris, Ivan, and Acnologia we will stay here to treat the wounded as they return here and to prepare a plan to take down Nox herself. Any questions so far?"

No one had any so Makarov continued.

"Very well, when I can your name group up. I'll give each team their demon or demons once all teams are created. Team Laxus will be made up of: Laxus, Lucy, Freed, and the Celestial Dragon Draconia. Laxus will be the leader of this team. Team Erza will be made up of: Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. Erza you are the team leader. Team Igneel will be made up of: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and the Fire Dragon Igneel. As you have assumed, Igneel is in charge of this team. Team Rouge will be made up of: Rouge, Flare, Obra, and the Iron Dragon Metalicana. Rouge, you're in charge. Finally, Team Ikazi will be made up of: Nullpudding, Kurohebi, and the Lightning Dragon Ikazuchiryū. Ikazuchiryū, you of course are in charge. Alright, is everyone in their teams?"

Makarov waited a couple of minutes to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be and then he continued.

"Now each team except for team Ikazi will be facing two demons each. Before you head to your second target, come back here so we can do a quick regroup and each team can heal and rest. Now for your demons. Laxus, your team will be facing the demons Malum and Lucrum. Malum is a female demon that controls three types of magic: Shadow, curse, and darkness magic. She cannot be reasoned with but feel free to try. Her curse magic should not be much of an issue, however, her shadow magic and darkness magic will be. She has been causing a ruckus in the Town of Clover. Lucrum is the demon of Greed. You MAY be able to pay him off to leave Nox. Try that first. He hasn't been causing too many issues but has been tracked down to the Worth Woodsea. If you do have to fight him he uses Acid, Living, and Copy magic. Be very careful against him."

Laxus smiled hearing who his team had been sent to defeat. He then jumped up and addressed Makarov.

"Understood Gramps, my team will leave immediately."

"Good. Now on to you Erza."

**A/N: So who will the other teams be faced up against? Find out in the upcoming chapters! Please review, favorite, and follow! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Whew this one took a while! I got a bad case of writer's block about half way through, but look at me I got it done anyway!**

Mika: Oh just admit it Nee-san, you were lazy!

**If only that was the case Miki. Well anyway it's time for…**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf: **Hey Now! Who said I was stopping?

**Alaina Kuski: **Well I sure hope so! If it was boring, we'd have an issue.

**StrongGuy159: **I will just because you asked so nicely.

**Snibs13: **You're not the only once excited! I'm excited to get to write it, and then read it. Most chapters I just sit there and type, so proof reading is like reading it for the first time.

**Ytygr: **I might just have to do that now….

**Bentears: **I thought that would be a fun idea.

**GuardianWolfman: **Thanks! I can't wait to write more.

**Luna123456: **Thank you very much!

**Kurahieiritr JIO: **I agree that a lot is going to happen in this arc that you readers will have to watch closely, but mostly because it's awesome!

**Okay Miki, disclaimer please?**

Mika: Nee-san you're such a slave driver…. who doesn't own a thing!

**Watch it…I own you… Now on with the story:**

Chapter 18: Battle Against the Demon Malum

The fight from Tenrou to Clover was calm and short, the town's clock tower ringing noon as claw and boot hit ground. The sun had remained out and a slight breeze blew through the air. The only person who didn't seem to enjoy riding on Draconia was Freed, who had resigned himself to flying on his own two wings. Lucy was surprised that he was able to keep up with the Celestial Spirit Dragon as well as he did. Before the group went into Clover Draconia returned to her human form and the four of them sat down to come up with a plan, Freed leading the discussion.

"So from what Makarov told us this Demon is called Malum. She seems to like to create chaos so more than likely she'll be in the center of town. Now her curse magic may not become an issue if we are able to reason with her or defeat her right away because it takes time to formulate. However, should it come into play we would have to protect ourselves from it. I have a set of runes that should do the trick. If everyone would please give me their forearms."

The trio did so and Freed quickly wrote a set of runes of each person's forearm that when translated read _"No curses shall effect any person, object, item, magic, soul, or health attached or connected to any part of this rune, that which it is written on, or its connections." _Freed then wrote a set of runes on his own arm and continued.

"Now the question is how are we going to approach this demon? Will we still attempt to reason, and if we must fight then how will we attack? Laxus, you're the team leader."

Laxus closed his eyes in thought as he spoke.

"Well everyone here heard what Gramps said. More than likely she won't work with us and it will lead to a fight, so that's what we need to focus on. Of course we can still attempt, but it's pretty much a lost cause. That in mind, when I first talked to Tenebris about all of this he said something very important. These demons are weak to light, holy, and spirit magics. Which is probably why Nox went after Yukino. You take it from here Freed."

"Hmm… until we see how strong these demons really are we should put our strongest out front. That would be Laxus, with your lighting and celestial dragon slaying forms you would hit the hardest. Supporting Laxus should be Lucy, your Celestial Spirits and Heavenly Ecriture to protect him from attacks and allow him to hit Malum at full force. Our other main hitter should be Draconia. Your magic is considered a holy magic and a spirit magic, it would also be very effective against a demon. I would be your support as I can easily protect you from any shadows she may send out."

Draconia laughed and then spoke.

"That plan is brilliant. If you can protect me while dragon boy is distracting her I can perform a purifying aura that would cleanse the magic right out of her and eliminate her connection with Nox."

Laxus stood up and began walking into the town, Lucy close on his heels.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have a demon to defeat!"

**~5 Minutes Later, center of Clover ~**

When the team finally found Malum she was standing on top of a building, remotely controlling shadows to torment the citizens. Freed and Lucy quickly put up a barrier as Laxus addressed the citizens. Draconia turned into her semi dragon form, wings sprouting from her back and tail sprouting from her tail bone; her outfit morphing from a blue dress into pants and a corset as silver and blue tattoos formed in the center of her bosoms, up her shoulders, and down to her hands. A pair of thigh-high three inch stilettos then appeared on her feet. Her voice deep as she addressed the demon.

"I really don't want to cause a scene here, how about you surrender?"

Malum laughed, her high pitched voice ringing through the city in stark contrast to Draconia's. She only stood four feet tall, her long black hair moving in a weird pattern, almost as if it was possessed. She wore a short pair of black shorts with black and red leggings under them which were in turn tucked into a black par of combat boots. Complementing the shorts was a black hoodie that had thumb holes in the sleeves. Malum suddenly stopped laughing and began to levitate, shadows forming from her hair and bottom of her feet.

"You're some sort of crazy, me surrender? Do you even know who I am? I am Malum, demon of darkness created by Zeref and ruled by Nox!"

Laxus, Lucy, and Freed walked up behind Draconia, Laxus chuckling at the small child-like demon before him.

"And here I thought you'd look menacing. I was expecting to fight a cute goth want to be kid."

Laxus's comment seemed to enrage Malum as she began to shout at him at the top of her lungs and lunged her shadows at the group.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! You know nothing of me!"

Everyone was quick to move out of the way of the shadows and get into their positions. Draconia began to recite the purification spell, holding her arms to the heavens eyes closed in concentration. Freed stood by, effectively eliminating any attack that neared her.

"_**Soul bound to ground through sin,**_

_**Hear me and be purified:"**_

At the same time Laxus was throwing volley after volley of attacks at Malum. Lucy had summoned Loke and Leola. The mage and spirits deflecting any shadow that came near Laxus with efficiency, accuracy, and extreme prejudice. The two mages could hear Draconia's voice as it rang throughout the square and slowly gained volume.

"_**Ingreditur fines deorum,**_

_**et dimittantur eis peccata peccati."**_

The shadows started coming at the group faster and stronger, Lucy and Freed barely keeping up.

"_**Factum throught brachia angeli,**_

_**et obliviscere dolor aeternitatis."**_

Malum once again increased the ferocity of her attacks, the shadows becoming bigger, faster, and stronger. The group was slowly being overwhelmed so Laxus released a powerful spell.

"CELESTIAL LIGHTNING DRAGON'S SECRET SLAYER ART: HEAVENLY BOLTS!"

The sky above the battle darkened and planet-like orbs appeared. The orbs then began to spin rapidly and crash together, each collision sending an ethernano filled blue and yellow bolt into a group of shadows destroying them. Meanwhile, Lucy had pulled out her katana and transformed into her Heavenly Star form, simultaneously sending Loke and Leola back to the celestial realm for rest. Draconia's voice then sounded through the air again.

"_**Tum redi ad nos in hac mortali regni,**_

_**Liberatis a peccato et poena,**_

_**totius humani generis tutelam dominabitur."**_

A bright light gathered in Draconia's outstretched hands before zooming towards Malum and striking her in the chest. When the bright orb hit her Malum screamed and her shadows vanished. She then began to slowly turn her back towards the ground. Once she was parallel with the ground she slowly descended, her screaming stopped and her eyes closed peacefully. The group went over to her and saw that she was still alive, but magicless. Her once red eyes fluttered open to reveal gorgeous purple eyes, the mark of the heavens. Draconia returned to her full human form and knelt down next to the girl.

"Who are you, girl?"

"I am Maloria, child of the heavens. Previously known as Malum, demon of chaos. I have entered the realm of the god and passed through the arms of angels, my darkness has been forgiven and extinguished."

"Good, it worked. You will come with us to see your creator, who has been cleansed himself."

Draconia then helped her up. As she did so Maloria's clothes slowly morphed into a knee length purple sundress that matched her eyes and her hair shortened to mid back, it no longer being possessed by shadows. The duo then met with the rest of the group. Laxus and crossed his arms and looked at the young girl before speaking.

"I definitely like this better then gothic want to be. Draconia, what are we going to do with the kid? Now that she's been cleansed we can't just leave her here."

"Your right Laxus, we cannot. We are going to reunite her with her creator. They are in the same boat now. This girl is not from this time."

"Gotcha."

Draconia then morphed into her dragon form and everyone, except for Freed, hopped on and the group headed back to Tenroujima.

**A/N: Wow, a lot happened here huh…. I know I know, battle scenes are not my strong point, but it was still fun to write! Please follow, favorite, review, and keep on reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know, I know! I said I wouldn't take such a long break again but a lot happened. I'm sorry, but hey at least I came back right? Anyway on to….**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**StrongGuy159: **Will do!

**Bentears: **Thanks!

**snibs13: **She does, doesn't she?

**Alaina Kuski: **Thanks!

**TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf: **You and me both!

**kurahieiritr JIO: **Thanks for the compliments, and only time will tell what will happen with the other demons.

**dogsrcool5: **Will do.

**Swallowmysoul: **I will don't worry!

**AomeAzakura: **Sorry It's taken so long!

**Now that's it for review corner, Miki the disclaimer please.**

Mika: Oh my Goodness! Where have you been?! I thought you died, I was preparing your funeral and everything.

**Now that's just mean…Disclaimer please.**

Mika: Oh right! Nee-san is just a zombie that doesn't own anything!

**HEY! Oh well.**

**Now one with the story…**

Chapter 19: Battle Against the Demon Letum

Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and Grandeeney arrived in Hargeon right around noon. Upon arriving at the city's gates Grandeeney turned back into her human form and the team walked into quite a scene. In the middle of the street a teenaged boy was floating about five feet off the ground. He looked to be about six feet tall and was wearing a tuxedo. His black straight hair reached his waist in its low ponytail and a black Pandora hat kept the loose hair out of his eyes. From his fingertips shadows formed, their tail poking people, pulling their hair, stealing purses, and quite plainly creating chaos. Upon seeing the chaos, a shadowy aura formed around Erza as her rage multiplied. When she spoke her voice boomed through city, causing citizens to run in fear of the upcoming battle.

"I am Erza Scarlet of Fairytail. Standing with me is Jellal Fernandez, Wendy Marvel, and Grandeeney whom also represents Fairytail. Upon seeing the destruction and chaos with you have committed I cannot allow you any further existence, Demon Letum. Prepare Yourself!"

Erza then charged at Letum, Jellal close at her heels. Wendy and Grandeeney took up the rear. Grandeeney turned into her semi-dragon from, white wings forming on her back and white tail emerging from her tailbone. She then flew high into the sky and began casting a healing circle.

"**May those blessed by goodness and faith never fall by injury,**

**Sky Dragon's Secret Art: Healing Circle!"**

A giant blue magic circle appeared, completely covering the battle area. Wendy then cast her own set of spells, giving herself and all of her teammates enhanced abilities.

"Fast wind that run the heaven….ILE VERNIER!"

A blue magic circle appeared beneath everyone's feet and their speed quadrupled. Wendy then put her arms in front of her and recited another incantation.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven…ILE ARMS!"

A Blue magic circle then appeared in front of her arms and as it vanished magical auras surrounded her and her teammates arms, increasing the amount of damage they dealt. Wendy then dropped her arms and recited on more incantation.

"Proctection of man that comes from the heavens….ILE ARMOR!"

A green magic circle then appeared below everyone's feet and the amount of damage everyone took was cut in half. Wendy then yelled to everyone as she activated dragon force.

"The enhancements will only last five minutes!"

Wendy then joined Erza and Jellal in the main offense. Erza had just requipped to her Lightning Empress armor and Jellal was preparing to use grand chariot. Erza and Wendy volleyed attack after attack at Letum slowly wearing him down to the point where he could no longer defend against their attacks. Finally, Jellal's grand chariot was ready and he yelled to the team.

"Everyone clear out!"

And they did just as the blast of light engulfed Letum, killing the weakened demon almost instantly. With Letum down all of the shadows that were tormenting the townsfolk and attacking the team vanished. While Erza and Jellal waited for them smoke to clear Wendy and Grandeeney went and treated the citizens that got hurt either before or during the fight. It took a god ten minutes for the smoke to dissipate. But once it did Erza and Jellal approached where the deceased demon lay, only to find that it had incased itself in crystal. At first Jellal thought it was a living crystal, a mechanism that encases an injured body in stasis until it is healed, but soon realized otherwise. Rather it was a crystal to preserve the body of one whom had died, a coffin made from the last burst of the demon's ethernano. Jellal then turned to Erza.

"So Erza, what should we do with his remains?"

"I think we should bring it back with us for several reasons."

"I agree; we don't want it getting into the wrong hands."

Erza and Jellal continued to examine the body while Wendy and Grandeeney finished helping the injured. Once everyone was stable Grandeeney turned into her dragon form and everyone climbed on. Grandeeney then took to the air, quickly grabbing the crystalized remains before speeding of back to Tenroujima.

**A/N: I know my battle scenes are horrible! Sorry. As for the rest for the battles, I'm only going to write 2 more! Next chapter: Return to Tenroujima!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Look at this! I'm updating before two months' pass. Yay me! Anyway it's time for:**

**REVIEW CORNER!**

**StrongGuy159: **Will do!

**Bentears: **They rocked didn't they?

Chapter 20: Return to Tenroujima

The island of Tenroujima was bustling with activity as the five teams returned from encountering the first set of demons. Four of the five teams returned with the crystalized remains of the demons. Makarov and Tenebris had all of the teams report to tell them what happened one at a time. Makarov stood in front of their command center and called to the first team.

"Laxus and his team, come here for a second."

Laxus, Lucy, Freed, Draconia, and Maloria walked past Makarov to enter the tent behind him. Inside the tent was along folding table and twelve folding chairs around the table. Once everyone was inside Makarov sat at the head of the table, Ivan was to his left and Tenebris was to his right. Acnologia ws sitting next to Ivan. Maloria ran up to Tenebris and hugged him while the others sat down.

"Hi daddy! I missed you so much! Nox was always really mean to me and I was so scared of her but she said that if I didn't listen that I would never see you again. Then these people came and they did something to me and now I'm not scared anymore. Do I still have to hurt people daddy?"

Tenebris was caught off guard at first, not realizing that this sweet young girl was Malum. But he quickly figured it out and realized how much pain the young spirit was in. The guild running through him was more immense then anything he had ever felt, even during his cleansing. Malum was the youngest of the spirits he turned into demons. It wasn't until now that he realized how innocent she really was. _"I have to protect her."_ Tenebris then hugged her back. Everyone in the room Looked at the scene in awe, and a gentle smile adorned everyone's face.

"No my child, you will never have to harm another living being for as long as you live. I'll make sure of that."

"Daddy, what will happen to all of my brothers and sisters? I saw Timor, Odi, Letum, and Cupidas' bodies fly in. Is everyone else going to die too?"

The smile that had just spread across everyone's face left as quickly as it had come. Everyone knew the truth, more than likely Maloria would be the only one they could save. Tenebris took a deep breath and held onto her hands before speaking.

"That all depends on them. Although I would love it if none of my children had to die, if your brothers and sisters insist on harming innocents then I cannot allow them to continue to do so. Now why don't you sit down, hmm?"

"Okay daddy."

Maloria then sat down in the seat in between Tenebris and Laxus and Makarov began the briefing.

"Okay Laxus, so tell us what happened out there."

"When we arrived in clover Malum was creating tons of chaos. We tried reasoning with her at first, but it didn't work. More than likely due to fear. I took the lead and Lucy watched my back while Draconia prepared a cleansing spell and Freed backed her up. We wanted to attempt cleansing her before going straight to destruction. Right before the battle ensued Freed put up a barrier so nothing got destroyed. It took about five minutes for Draconia to have the spell ready. Malum wasn't seriously injured in the fight and neither was anyone else. Once the cleansing spell had completed its work Malum completely changed into the girl you see now. When asked her identity she called herself Maloria child of the heavens, and if you look closely she has the mark of the heavens. Purple eyes. We decided to bring her with us back to Tenroujima because Draconia said she was not from this time."

Makarov thought about what his grandson had just told him. Then a question came to his mind.

"Draconia, would that cleansing spell work on all the demons?"

"No. It only works if they have some sort of light in their soul. Even though this child had been a demon for many centuries her soul still had the light of hope. I doubt it would work on any of the other demons."

"I see. You may go, send in Erza's team then get some rest."

Everyone but Maloria got up to leave, Laxus was about to tell her she needed to come with him when Makarov spoke up.

"Maloria, do you wish to stay here?"

"Yes please. I want to stay by daddy."

"Very well then. Would you like something to do, like a coloring book or a toy?"

Maloria looked to Tenebris.

"Can I daddy?"

"I don't see why not, it's about time you got to be a little girl."

"Oh, thank you daddy!" she then looked to Makarov "I'd really like a dolly Mr. Kitty cat man."

Makarov's face paled and his eyebrow began to twitch while Maloria gave him her sweetest smile. Everyone else in the room began laughing at the top of their lungs, especially Laxus and Ivan. Makarov eventually regained his composure and put on a giant smile. _"Kitty cat man, eh? How can I get mad at that little girl for that?"_ He then patted her on the head.

"I'm sure that we can find one for you, but until we do can you sit still?"

"Yep!"

Laxus and his team left the tent after hearing that, content that the little girl would be okay. They quickly found Erza and her team. Lucy ran up to Erza and Wendy and gave them each a huge hug before speaking.

"Master's ready to see your team now, but before you go can you wait for just a second? I'm having Virgo hunt down a really pretty celestial doll for Maloria."

"Maloria, is that the girl that was with you?"

"Yep! She used to be Malum but Draconia was able to cleanse her."

"That little girl was a demon?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Virgo appeared and handed Lucy a small doll. The doll was made of a super soft fabric and looked like a mini version of Maloria wearing celestial clothing and a tiara. Hanging off of the dolls shoulders was a small cape that had all of the constellations on it.

"I hope this is satisfactory Hime. If not, then please punish me."

"It's perfect Virgo, no punishment. Thank you."

"Of course Hime."

Virgo then vanished. Lucy handed Erza the doll.

"Will you give this to her?"

"Of course."

Erza and her team then left to go see the master. Lucy and Laxus went down to the beach and walked along the water. Laxus suddenly stopped and pulled Lucy to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He then rested his head on the top of hers.

"Hey blondie, can you promise me something?"

"What is it Laxus?"

"When this is all said and done take a break from being a mage."

Lucy pulled away and looked at Laxus, confusion in her face.

"But, why?"

"Remember what I said when we mated? You are going to get pregnant, if you're not already. I'm not saying forever, but just until the baby is born. It would kill me if something happened to either one of you."

"But what about expenses?"

"Don't worry about that blonde, I have quite a savings. And on top of that I'm an S-Class mage. One mission and we'll be set for at least two months."

"Okay, but only until the baby is born! After that I want to go back in action."

"Okay."

"Then I promise. After this I'll take a break."

"Thanks Lucy."

All of a sudden Erza ran up to them.

"Laxus, Lucy. The Nox team has been decided."

"Okay then who's going to fight the big bad wolf?

"Ivan, Makarov, Tenebris, Acnologia, and you two."

**A/N: And that's it or this chapter! Next chapter: Riddles and Eating Contests**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Soome of you may be wondering why I havent updated in a while and its because..I've lost the outline for the remainder of the arc. *gasps* So after so long of tryign to rewrite/find my outline I've decided... TOO BAD I'm going to wing it. This chapter was supposed to be Riddles and Eating Contests, but it's now goign to be somethign a little.. more. Miki Disclaimer please.**

Mika: "GGGHHHHOOOOOOSSSTTTTTT! *pokes author* Oh your real... Dont forget to update my stroy too nee-san! Nee-san doesn't own anythign because she likes to go 'POOF!' "

**Nice to have you and your wittness back Miki.**

**Now on to the story...**

**Chapter 21: Just a dream**

She opened her eyes and started screaming, all of a sudden several people burst into the room to see what was wrong.

"Ma'am?"

She waved it off dissmissing them.

"It was just a dream."

The people then left the room and she played the dream in her head. _She was walkign around in her mansion aimlessly. She had become a lot weaker recently and it was startign to make her nervous and unable to sleep. She stopped in front of the mirror, her long black hair seemigly undisturbed, reaching to just above her hips. Her blue, almost white, eyes had dark circles under them that even magic couldnt seem to hide. She was wearign a black lace lingere set, her plup ivory bossoms looking fuller then ususal. She sighed and turned to continue walkign just to be cornered by a group of mages ... and her dead father. He smiled as everyoen attakced her, beating her into the ground. She didnt even fight back, just stared at him as he smiled. Finally all the pain stopped and he walked over to her, placing her in bindings. "You poor, poor, misled girl.. did you think you could ever escape me?" She started to cry for the first time since she was a child "Please... No... I was jut tryign to do what I was told, please dont hurt me!" _

Thats when she woke up screaming. She closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep but the dream kept replaying in her mind, so she got up and looked out her bedroom window and over her lakeside view, and started to cry. She had lost so much recently and she began to wonder if it was worth it. If the pain, loss, and hatred was worth fulfilling her goal. She had lost all of her brothers and sisters, her father, and her own soul. As a tear fell down her face, and onto her bare breasts she thought about what she really wanted. _'I just want to be normal. No fighting, no rage, no pain.. I want to be happy too."_

In the distance she saw people startign to close into her hidden massion, and she could tell they were mages. Suddenly a storm also was starting to come in. She wiped her tears and smiled sadly, mentally making the hardest decision of her life.

"So it's my turn then huh."

She went to her closet and dressed herself. Then she went and gave all her guards the same order, to evacuate. She made a shadow of herself that they 'escorted' out unknowing it was not her. then once her guards were a good distance away she slowly walked the halls of her mansion and out the door to stand and wait for them to arrive. It didn't take them long. When they came into view the walked out from the shadows, a look of sorrow in her eyes, and held out her hands.

"I will not fight, just hurry and get it over with."

Makarov stepped in front of the large wall of people and looked at her.

"Are you the Demon Nox?"

She nodded her head, her voice low and tears starting to fall and she fell to her knees, her blood red gown sprawling over the ground.

"Yes. I dont want to do this anymore, it's too painful. Make the pain go away I beg you."

Lucy knelt next to the woman "I can make the pain go away, if you'll let me."

Nox looked up at the blonde mage and everyone saw for the first time how sincere she reall was.

"Please. I want the pain to go away. I dont want to watch others hurt anymore... pleae before my demon comes out again."

Lucy smiled sweety and stood up summoning Draconia.

"Draconia, heal her please."

The female dragon cast her circle and the demon started to heal slowly. All of the mages looked at each other thought that it was way to easy.

_FLASHBAKCK_

_The last of the demons remains came in, Maloria the only one who they could persuade to turn or cleanse. The Nox team grouped and headed off torwards the mansion Maloria said Nox lived in. Tenebris looked around and started describign Nox._

_"She's a very beautiful woman with long, straight, black hair and white eyes. She looks to be in her mid twenties and her skin is flawless. She is truely georgous, and always wears some type of red."_

_Tenebris started to tear up remembering his first creation._

_"I turned her into a demon so I would never loose her. She was my wife a very long time ago."_

_Laxus but a hand on his shoulder._

_"If we can save her we will, you know that."_

_Just as he said that Acnolgia grunted and everyone turned to see that they were quickly approaching the mansion. Acnologia had to land about a mile away because of the thick forest that surrounded the mansion and they didnt want to land directly on the grounds and be ambushed._

_END FLASHBACK_

Laxus looked at Tenebris, who seemed to be nervous at seeing the woman levitating lightly above the ground as the cleansing magic was doing it's job and he wondered what was happening. He looked at her adn took in her every aspect. From the way her hair flowed gently in the wind, to how her dress hugged her body. He then looked at the lake and thought to himself _"This has to be a dream..."_

**A/N: What wil happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: OMG thank you so much for all the views and reviews for chapter 21! It made me super happy to see that all you wonderful people are still reading this!**

Mika: Oh wow your not takign forever to update! YAY! I like nee-san again!

**Aww thanks Miki, but before your job comes we have to do review corner!**

Mika: Awwww okay!

**Kurahieiritr JIO: **

**Flamey Owl:**

**Alaina Kuski:**

**Strong guy 159:**

**Rose:**

**Miki disclaimer please.**

Mika: Nee-san doesn't own Fairytail, just me!

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 22: Rivers of Time**

When she opened her eyes she was laying on the ground. Her vision was blurry for a second but when it cleared she saw an amazing sight abover her. The sky was beautiful, like every color had melted together into an exotic dance, and the white dots of stars scattered through it, creating an intricate pattern of swirls. As she sat up the ground beneath her gave a puff, as if she was on a cloud. She looked around she saw a glow coming from in front of her, so she stood and walked torwards it. The closer she got, the brighter the glow became. Finally she reached it and saw that the glow was coming from a body of pure siver liquid, intreged the bend down to touch it, a soft voice speaking from behind her.

"I wouldnt do that."

Nox jumped up and turned around lookign for the voice.

"Who's there?"

A beautiful woman walked into view, her skin flawless and white under her full length gold gown. The gown sparkled like ther were tiny suns in it as it hugged the woman's core before flowing down and into the cloud-like floor, completely disappearing. Her hair was black and cascaded down her shoulders and to her waist in light curls. Her smile was kind and her eyes matched the sky. Her voice comforting as she spoke.

"I am the embodiment of the celestial world, and I come to bring you to the lgiht and erase your suffering."

The woman points to the river, continuing.

"That is the river of time, once you are done here you will pass through it and return to your world, but should you try to pass through it's waters before you have finished here then the pain you feel will never go away."

Nox looked at the river one more time before turning away and walkign torwards the woman.

"So what do I have to do?"

The woman smiled and placed a hand on Nox's shoulder.

"You need to reinvent yourself."

Suddenly Her vision blurred and she was in a room with three boxes in front of her. The womans voice filled her mind. _"There are three boxes in front of you each one is filled with a portion of yourself. You must choose one to destory. However, you may not open the boxes to see what they contain. Your heart knows whats inside. Follow your heart."_

She looked at the three boxes and began to think to herself. _"I have to choose a piece of myself to destory, yet not know what that piece contains..."_ She huffed and walked forward with her eyes closed and knocked all three boxes off their podiums.

"The person I was before is not the person I wish to be, if these are all parts of my current self then destory them all and give me that room to recreate."

The room vanished around her, the woman reappearign her hand still on her shoulder. A smile on her face.

"You choose to destory all three boxes. The first contained your hate. The second contained your rage. Finally the third contained your pain. You have been cleansed, now you must choose to refill those gaps with."

Her vision blurred again, when it cleared she was in a field. Surrounding her was six podiums. The three potiums to her back had items on them, but the three in frotn of her were empty. The woman's voice filled her head again. _"Your soul is now incomplete. To your back are the things that remain: Humanity, self identity, and passion. In front of you are the things you must fill. What will you fill them with?"_

Nox thought for a while before answering, btu when she did ehr voice was firm and commanding.

"I fill them with love, compassion, and mercy."

The three podiums in front of her glowed, then showed three images before the field faded away and she returned to the shore of the river. When she opened her eyes the woman was no where to be found and there were no voices in her head. So she turned around and headed torwards the river, a piece of paper landing in her hand right before she reached it. _"Enjoy your life, Natilie"_

**A/N: O.O and chapter 22 is over! As always please fav, follow, and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: There will be no review corner for his chapter or the rest of the arc as right now I am more focused on getting it completed. Expect review corner to continue next arc.**

**Chapter 23: Demon in Me**

When Natalie woke up she was no longer in front of her mansion home, but rather in a tent on Tenrou. Sitting on her right hand side was Tenebris and Makarov, while Lucy and Laxus occupied the seats to her left. Makarov was the first to realize she was awake and smiled brightly at the woman.

"Good morning! Sleep well my child?"

Natalie slowly sat up and looked around trying to get her bearings as the rest of the tent's occupants straightened up and gave her their full attention. Lucy was next to snap out of the stupor.

"Hiya! You slept for a really long time. What happened?"

Natalie smiled and looked at the group, her voice soft and resigned.

"To be honest I don't really know. All I remember is dreaming of a river that looked like it held the universe then waking up here feeling like I slept for a week."

Lucy took her time to actually look at the woman that was once the demon Nox. Her hair had shortened dramatically, now only reaching her mid shoulders, and had greyed a little. Her once porcelain and perfect skin now showed human imperfections and signs of age. Her outfit had also changed from the blood red evening gown to more of a candy red and had white ruffles on her sleeves and hem. Her white eyes had also morphed into the tell-tale purple that signified the Celestial world, small specs of silver were visible inside if looked at from the correct angle. Lucy suddenly realized that even though she now looked to be in her forties that she was still beyond gorgeous. It was in the middle of that thought that Draconia walked in in her battle form, sweat dripping from her brow.

"That river, young demonling, was the Celestial River. It cuts through the very core of the Celestial Realm and has been known to have a purifying aura. Legend says that the embodiment of the Celestial world herself resides there and leads those seeking healing through the river. However, that is just legend seeming that the Spirit King refuses to answer if it is true. Too bad you don't remember."

Lucy chuckled at that, knowing how suborn Stash-face could be. Laxus was the next to speak up.

"Well, legend or not, whatever happened in that escapade of yours must have worked since her eyes changed into that purple color just like the child demon."

Everyone in the room nodded and turned to Tenebris, Makarov returning to the conversation.

"Whatever the case Nox is cleansed and human once more. The que-"

Natalie cowered at the name and interrupted Makarov mid sentence.

"Natalie..."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name... it's not Nox, it's Natalie."

At hearing the woman correct her name Makarov smiled and continued.

"As I was saying…Now that Natalie is cleansed the issue stands at what will happen from here on out. There are several things to consider such as what will become of the people we saw fleeing the mansion, is he demon curse fully broken, and what will happen to the demons that have been cleansed?"

Tenebris decided to speak for the first time, his voice low yet commanding.

"The people fleeing the mansion all seemed to be human and were probably under the demon Nox's hypnosis and now that her demon side has been killed the spell should be broken. That being said when the demon in Natalie was destroyed it eliminated the source. The source is the aura that creates new demons using my ancient spells and incantations, along with rituals and much more. When the source was destroyed all spells in association with it should have also ceased to exist."

Makarov nodded while everyone else remained silent and thought about the last portion of the question. After several minutes Draconia left while holding up a finger telling them to 'wait'. About ten minutes later she returned in her human form with Ivan in tow.

"I think I have an answer for you. Obliviously those three cannot stay in Fiore's legal guilds because their magic is a dead give-away of who they really are. However, they could find sanctuary in an illegal guild that is oversighted by a legal one. Like Fairy Tail did for Jellal and his guild."

Makarov looked at Ivan, then his gaze took to Laxus and a thought clicked in his head.

"Your right, and just like Jellal had Erza as their chaperone…Ivan will have Laxus."

Lucy perked up and looked between Laxus and Ivan repeatedly waiting for some sort of response. After a few minutes Ivan looked up and sighed.

"Are you trying to do something here old man? You and I both know that my son hates by guts even if we did come to a truce of sorts."

That's when Makarov smiled a toothy grin and walked off.

"Nope not planning anything. I'll go fill out the paperwork for guild rehabilitation and submit it to the council. Have fun!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at Makarovs antics before Laxus and Lucy left the tent, heading for the beach.

Laxus and Lucy had been walking around the shore in silence for about an hour. Both of them simply thinking while enjoying the presence of each other. The sun was setting on the horizon, a soft pink glow touching the water before spiraling into oranges, yellows, reds, and purples. Then Laxus caught slight o this he turned towards the ocean and hugged Lucy to him. His voice low as the top of the sky turned to stars and lightening crackled in the distance.

"Look Lucy. It's as if the sunset is just for us."

Lucy giggled lightly and looked up at him a bright smile on her face.

"Who knew that THE Laxus Dreyar could be so romantic?"

Laxus chuckled and turned back to the sky, resting his chin on the top of her head as they watched the yellows and oranges fade into the deep blue that made up night, the constellations shining brightly. When he looked up at the sight he had come to love he snickered remembering the day he first began to learn about them. He wrapped his arms around her core as the memory flooded him.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Do you know the story of the stars?"_

_"They story of the what?"_

_"I'll take that as a no. Let me tell you the story of the stars. On a cloudless night a million years ago a bright flash lit up the newborn sky of earthland. It shone brighter than anything else one may spot dancing beside the moon. One after another more stars appeared, until the entire sky was full with stars. Slowly these stars started to move to create eighty eight great forms. Once these forms were created a great flash resonated through the air and eighty eight keys fell from the sky. Twelve of these keys were gold and glittered as they fell while five of them looked to be made of tinted glass and shone as they fell. The remaining seventy one keys were silver and they themselves looked like falling stars. A young woman saw these keys fall and cried because she thought the angels were falling from their thrones on heaven._

_"The great King saw her crying and appeared in the sky. Time itself stopped and only the girl and the King could be heard or seen. He then spoke up to the girl and said 'Child that has been kissed by the sun and blessed by the moon, why do you shed tears this day?' The girl looked up from her tears and saw the great King in the sky. She was not afraid, but rather awed. His presence comforting and warm. Yet when she spoke her voice was full of sorrow. 'I cry for the fallen angels who touch the earth this day.' The King saw that her words rang true, her soul burdened with worry. 'Would you like to help the fallen angels?' The girl's eyes light up at the thought of helping them, but then became full of sorrow once more. 'What can someone like me do for such great beings? I have done nothing to prove my worth.' The king smiled once more, his words soft as he told the girl the truth. 'Do not worry child, this night the Angels do not fall. Rather tonight they bless. Upon this earth have been bestowed eighty eight keys. Each one different and unique. These keys open the doors of the heavens and allow the angels to come to earth, while still being able to return to their homes. However, for this great blessing to work one pure of heart must open the door. You are the one whose heart is as pure as the water that flows through the river of stars and as bright and the stars themselves.' The great King then gave two keys to the girl._

_"One key was gold and had a symbol on it that looked like a hook with a circle on it. The other key was a silver key that had a penguin like symbol on it. 'The gold key is Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac. He is the brave, noble, and honorable. He will not only protect you, but also be your companion. The silver key is Canis Minor the little dog. He is a kind spirit and a good companion. Take these and search for the other keys in my name.' The girl looked at the keys sitting in her hands and tears stared to flow freely. 'Thank you for putting your faith in me, but how can I do this deed in your name when I have not the decency to ask it?' The great King looked at the girl whose tears blessed the earth and made it come alive, smiling with the pureness of her heart. 'I have no name, my stars do not reside in the night's sky.' The girl looked at the great King and had wonder in her eyes. 'How can one who lives not have a name? Just like the angels who flow through the doors of heaven, or the animals who walk the face of the earth, or the monsters that stalk their prey in the night, all have to be called something.' The great King saw her logic, but knew not how to call himself._

_"So he took a chance. 'I have not a name for none have birthed me and none have judged me. You dance in the gardens of earth where mother and father have raised, but my existence is not the same. My life force shall never be diminished as the angel's shall never be diminished. The angels of the heavens were named by my lips, and walk the heavens by my will. If a name you can bestow upon me that fits what I am, then I should henceforth be called by it.' The girl looked at the great King and raised her voice in authority. 'You are one that rules as a king. Your judgement are law. Your realm is that of the stars, a celestial realm. Your form is not physical, rather spiritual. The name I bestow upon someone as great and wondrous as you is equal to who you are. The Celestial Spirit King. And the angels of the sky who walk among the stars shall follow in your naming. They shall become Celestial Spirits.' The great King heard the authority in her voice and saw the hope in her eyes._

_"He knew that he had found the one who would rule beside him. 'Your words are pure and honest, just as your heart is. From this day forward I shall be known as the Celestial Spirit King, and those who live under my rule, Celestial Spirits. Now call forth your friends and begin your journey. When at long last your journey becomes complete then I will welcome you to the heavens. Your offspring and your offspring's offspring will forever be blessed by my realm.' The girl was happy that the great King had given her so much and was happy to have new friends, but she did not know how to contact them. 'Great King, you said to call forth my friends yet I know not how.' The great king heard the sadness in her voice and decided to help her. 'Flow your very soul into the key and will the door open. The words will flow into your head and the heavens will yield to your call.' The girl then held the key in front of her and willed a door to appear. Little did she know that the door was one that led to heaven. Suddenly words flowed into her head and she said them out loud. 'Door of the heavens, open and be released. Let your charge forth, unto the world below. For I am the link between heaven and earth. My soul be one with the spirits of the celestial realm, and you forever be contracted to me and my offspring. Open the gateway for the Zodiac and come forth, Leo!' The door the opened and a bright golden light filtered through. When the light cleared the girl saw a very handsome man with bright orange hair, some of it shaped to look like cat ears. He wore silver plated armor with gold trim. On the chest plate was a roaring lion head engraved with gold. When he spoke his voice was smooth, yet demanding obedience. 'Hello future Queen. I am Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac and the King's great forces. I will fight by your side and protect you with my very life as well as your offspring. The stars that make up my body will head to your call alone.'_

_"The girl looked at the Lion Spirit and talked in a small, quiet voice. 'What is your name Leo the Lion?' Leo looked at the girl and his eyes dropped in sorrow. 'I have not a name that is mine alone.' The girl saw the sorrow on the Lion's face and touched him gently on the cheek. 'Well I cannot call my friend by a title. From this day forward your name and title will be separate. Your name will be Loke, for your door was the first to be opened.' The Lion was happy that he now had a name his own and bowed to the girl as he returned to the celestial realm. 'Dear future Queen, my dearest hope is that one day every spirit may find your kindness. As he returned to the celestial world some of the stars began to shine brighter than all the rest and the girl could see the face of a lion with it. After he was sure that the girl would be safe the great King also returned to his own world. For the next forty years the girl travelled all of earthland and found all but five of the keys. As she took her last breath and ascended to the heavens her voice rang over all of earthland. 'I free these great beings from my ownership. All those who are pure of heart I urge you to find the eight-three keys of the heavens.' Many of those who lived on earthland started their search, but only one woman heard the second part of the plea. 'And those who hear my voice I urge you to find the diamond keys that open the door to the heavens themselves, for you and your offspring are worthy of their protection.' The girl then disappeared and a meteor shower like no other rain down upon earthland. As the residents of earthland watched the stars fall they missed thee stars changing once again, a new form adorning the sky. It would take several centuries for anyone to notice Andromeda, the Queen that would forever be chained to the earth."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Laxus closed his eyes and focused on their bond, taking note of the way their magic intertwined. Doing so he remembered the first time he saw Lucy REALLY fight, and he realized that if she hadn't been their they would have been goners.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Lucy and Freed were in charge of containment of the dark guild members so they could be arrested. After about twenty minutes of teamwork everyone was rounded up and either in Virgo's chains or Freed's runes. They had already called the magic council and were simply waiting for arrival. Freed and Evergreen were bickering while Bickslow used his totems to annoy Laxus. Lucy was sitting in the background examining her new key when suddenly a howling screech was heard close to Laxus and Bickslow. Lucy quickly summoned Aries and Loke. Aries instinctually surrounded Laxus and Bickslow in her pink fluffy wool, protecting them from a wild beast's strike while Loke used his Regulus and killed the beast. Once the pink fluffy wool cleared Laxus sat there wide eyed and staring at Lucy._

"_WHAT THE HLL BONDIE?!"  
Lucy simply pointed to the dead beast and smiled._

"_It's a clawed dart frog…Their claws have a leathal poision that kills their victim in oen minute."_

_Laxus looked at the beast and chuckled._

"_It sure is. Thanks Blondie."_

_Lucy got agitated and her cheeks got red as she screamed._

"_YOUR BLONDE TOO!"_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Laxus shook his head when he snapped out of his thoughts to see Lucy asleep in his arms. He smiles and remembered the day she came crashing into his life.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Laxus was walking home from the guild and noticed a familiar magical pressure. When he got close enough to see who it was he dropped his guard. He was going to just walk past, but he heard her singing softly and he could smell her tears. Laxus might be someone who is hard to get along with, but he couldn't just stand there and watch her cry. So went and sat down beside her. He just sat there for a couple minutes listening to her sing._

_"Spirits hear my heading call,_

_Come and sing the king's law,_

_Make your master friend to all,_

_And make it so that I won't fall,_

_You are here to guide the weak,_

_Be my voice when I can't speak,_

_Help my magic reach its peak,_

_And be my light when all seems bleak._

_Oh Spirits of the stars,_

_Watch me as I live with scars,_

_Hold my hand through the bars,_

_And deliver me from all harm."_

_"That was beautiful Lucy."_

_Lucy didn't jump or anything when Laxus spoke, she just hid her face and continued to cry. Her words hard to understand through her tears._

_"Please, just….go away."_

_"Not 'til you tell me what's up Blondie."_

_"Nothing's 'up' and your blonde too."_

_"Don't lie to me."_

_"I…I don't want to talk about it."_

_Laxus was thinking of getting up and leaving, but something held him back. He couldn't just leave her there, it was the middle of the night. Not only was she crying, but she also seemed really hurt. She was a guild mate and he needed to look out for her…right?_

_"Then at least let me take you home. It's late and dangerous around these parts."_

_"I don't want to go home."_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

As the last portion of the memory flooded his mind he picked Lucy up and walked back to camp. This amazing woman was his mate, and she would be the mother of this children. She was the Celestial Princess and he would protect her, even if it killed him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This arc is coming to a close. This last chapter is going to be split into 2 chapters. After this arc I'm going to work on my FreLu ****_The Only Way_****for a little bit.**

**Chapter 24: Homecoming pt. 1**

Morning light filtered into the small tent she shared with Laxus and she gently opened her eyes with a groan. Lucy hated mornings. It was the only time of day that she could be found without her trademark smile. She blinked a couple of times and decided it was too early before snuggling back up to her dragon slayer and drifting back to sleep. Laxus chuckled at her antics and slowly stroked her hair, deciding it wouldn't hurt to let her sleep a little more. He was gently smiling at the sleeping celestial mage when Makarov quietly entered the tent. Laxus looked up and saw the grim look on Makarov's face and his mood dropped. He slowly slid himself way from Lucy careful not to wake her and exited the tent. Makarov led him to the cliff that overlooked the beach and spoke. His words clear and careful.

"I just got word from the magic council."

"Oh? What they say?"

Makarov sighed, clearly troubled.

"They don't want the same system we did with Jellal. If we want your father and his guild to be free and clear, then they have to officially join Fairytail and disband Raventail. Then they will have to go on trial for their crimes. After the trails they will either be imprisoned for a reduced amount of time or set free. At that point they will all be given a parole period in the guild."

Laxus thought about what Makarov had said, weighing everything. After a few minutes he realized that there must be more to the picture.

"There's something more isn't there gramps?"

Makarov nodded with a sigh.

"There is my boy. If any of them break the year-long parole, then two things will happen. The first is that the individual will be placed on trial again, and they will more than likely have to serve quite the long sentence. The second is that whichever Fairytail member chose to supervise them would also be held accountable for their actions. That means they would also have to face trial."

Laxus sighed as he looked over the beach.

"That means that everyone who is responsible for a Raventail member would have to do so willingly."

Makarov nodded his face still grim.

"Indeed. Which is why I wanted to tell you that I'm taking responsibility for all of the new members. Including Ivan."

"No, I'll be responsible for my dad. The last thing you need is to be worried about him again. But on a few conditions."

"And what are these conditions?"

"One, He needs to move to Magnolia. Even if he has to move in with me. I don't want to be responsible for someone I can't even track down. Two, I want him to join me and my team on missions. I want him to earn his own way as well as not be left to his own devices while were away. And Three, I wat to be allowed to take action should it be needed."

Makarov thought about the conditions and after a while he deemed them fair.

"I don't see why I can't approve that. Just remember he is still your father and may not take kindly to those conditions."

Laxus shrugged.

"Either he deals with the conditions or he rots in jail. His choice."

Makarov chuckled and turned to look at the camp.

"Well when you put it that way, he doesn't have much of a choice."

When Lucy woke up for the second time Laxus was nowhere to be seen. She touched Horologium's key for time, and nodded when she realized that he had probably gotten up to get food. She stretched and walked out of the tent spotting Laxus almost immediately. He was standing with Makarov and Ivan. Lucy smiled seeing the three generations of Dreyars' and quickly skipped over to them, her trademark smile on her face. When she got to the three men she linked her arm with Laxus' and smiled even brighter.

"Hey. What's with the pouty faces huh?"

Laxus chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"No pouty face here Blondie. We were just discussing how my father is going to be staying with me for a while."

Lucy gave Ivan a huge smile as she spoke.

"REALLY?! That's great! That means the entire Dreyar family will be in Magnolia."

Makarov and Laxus laughed at her antics.

"Sure does Lucy. That reminds me we still have to move your things over to my place."

Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I totally forgot about the fact we hadn't moved my things yet! I'll get Virgo to pack everything up for me."

Laxus nodded as Lucy summoned Virgo and talked to her in the background. Everyone else was working on packing up the camp site. After about half an hour everyone was packed and ready to go. The dragons and slayers giving each other a heartfelt farewell. Laxus stood off to the side and listened to the conversations between all of the dragons and their slayers. Each of the dragons had promised to return and told their children how to summon them should they need them. Lucy was running around from dragon parent to child and giving her own good byes. Too soon the boat signaled that they were ready to depart. Laxus lagged behind as everyone boarded the boat. After about five minutes he realized that everyone else had boarded and he started to make his way on the boat. He was almost to the ramp when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Ivan and Ikazi, Ikazi being the one touching him. Ikazi spoke, his voice low.

"I will be joining you at Fairytail. I have much to teach you yet."

Laxus smiled a little and gave him a thumbs up before continuing onto the boat and finding Lucy and holding her close as the boat lurched forward. He couldn't wait to get home but something was giving him a bad feeling.

**A/N: And that's Homecoming Pt. 1. Next chapter everyone arrives back in Magnolia. Lots of fluff next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: And this is it guys! The last chapter of this arc. Next chapter starts the ****_Special Place in My Heart _****arc.**

**Chapter 25: Homecoming Pt. 2**

After a long and tiring boat ride, and then a much shorter train ride, the Tenrou team returned to Magnolia and quickly made their way to the guild hall. When they walked in everyone stopped and readied their magic, ready to attack the Raventail members. Makarov quickly made to his way to the front of the group and calmed everyone down before motioning for Mira and walking to his office, the Raventail members and Ikazi on his heels. Everyone else split up and went to their usual tables. After a few minutes everyone came out of Makarov's office, Ivan and Ikazi spotting Laxus and Lucy and making their way towards them. Makarov went to the stage and got everyone's attention.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! Today is both a joyous and solemn occasion. As of today Ivan and Raventail have officially disbanded and have come back to the light, and to Fairytail. This is a cause for joy and celebration. However, this is also a solemn occasion as all but one of our new members will soon be arrested by the magic council and held on trial for their previous actions. I have convinced the council to wait twenty-four hours before taking them in for trial. Most of these trails will superficial, and some of them will not be. I want each and every one of you to be supportive and make this twenty-four hours fun and welcoming in the only way Fairytail can. In other words, ITS TIME TO PARTY!"

Everyone in the guild cheered and Mira was on top of things, serving alcohol and food to everyone. It didn't take long for the party to get in full swing, everyone melding together. Congrats and welcomes were spread around. Many of the new members joining teams or creating their own. Laxus and Lucy enjoyed the party, talking and dancing until they grew tired. Eventually it got late and everyone retired for the night.

When Lucy and Laxus came home with Ikazi and Ivan the first thing they did was show them the house and their rooms. Then the four of them sat in the living room and talked. Laxus had decided to try and make the hangover he knew would happen lessen by drinking plenty of water. After about an hour Laxus looked over to see Lucy passed out cold and decided it was time to sleep. He picked her up, bidding Ikazi and Ivan goodnight, and went upstairs.

The next morning when Laxus woke up the first thing he realized was that the house was empty other than him and Lucy. Smiling he looked at his sleeping mate and brushed the hair from her eyes and gently kissed her cheek. Lucy stirred slightly and her eyelids fluttered open. When she saw him she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey handsome."

"Morning beautiful."

Lucy stretched and sat up.

"So what is on the agenda for today Sparky?"

Laxus chuckled and pulled her onto his lap.

"Well I was thinking we could get dressed and eat breakfast. Then I was going to go and show off my amazing wife around town. Maybe buy her something nice and take her out to eat."

Lucy giggled, her face showing pure joy.

"Oh? Then I should probably dress up in something super cute huh?"

Laxus nuzzled into her.

"You could…or I could buy you something when were out. Your choice blonde."

Lucy kissed him on the lips and got up, heading to the bathroom. When she came out she was fully dressed in a dark blue miniskirt and a yellow crop top, she also wore yellow heels that showed off her legs. Her long hair was in a high pony tail blue ribbons wrapped around it and flowing down. Laxus smiled at her thinking about how amazing she looked as he got up and dressed in his usual attire. When he got out of the bathroom he smelled the tell-tale sign that Lucy was cooking. He calmly walked downstairs to see Lucy standing by the stove. A large pile of pancakes on one place, a large pile of bacon on another, and a third plate held an extra-large pile of eggs.

For a minute Laxus was wondering how she had prepared everything in such a small amount of time, that is until he saw Virgo carrying a tray that had two cups of coffee and two glasses of juice to the table before going to grab the rest of the food. Laxus sat in his chair and waited for the two women to finish. After about five more minutes the last of the food was on the table and Virgo went back to the celestial world after both he and Lucy thanked her. Lucy then sat down and the two began to eat. Lucy watched Laxus for a couple seconds, silently grateful he ate in a much slower, and much more dignified, way then the other slayers. _"__He actually eats like a HUMAN. After spending so much time with Natsu I tend to forget that dragon slayers are still human." _Laxus decided the meal was too quiet and smirked knowing just how to fix that.

"So blonde…"

Lucy stopped her fork half way to her mouth and glared at Laxus.

"Your blonde too sparky…"

Laxus was now sitting in the middle of a dress shop, his hand supporting his head as he watched Lucy jump from rack to rack. All of a sudden Lucy stopped and grabbed a dress running to the dressing rooms. Laxus groaned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. _"__I should have just given her the jewels…this is torture."_ Twenty minutes later Lucy came out of the dressing room with a giant smile and walked over to Laxus, who just so happened to have closed his eyes and was snoring lightly. Lucy chuckles and gently kissed him to wake him up.

"Rise and shine I found the dress I want."

Laxus woke all the way up and stood, grabbing some jewels out of her pocket and handing t to her.

"Okay this should be enough. I have to go next door. The line for the register is pretty long, so I'll meet you outside the store."

"Kay."

Laxus went next door to the jewelry store and picked out a necklace and matching earrings, then he purchased them, exiting the store shortly after. The necklace was a lightning lacrima with a dark blue core, the lacrima was held in place by the mouths of two silver dragons who tails turned into a delicate chain. The earrings were made from the same type of lacrima set in a silver drop setting. It was another ten minutes before Lucy came out with a bag in hand and went to hand Laxus back his change, only to have Laxus smile and shake his head.

"Just keep it in case you want to buy something, especially since you said you wouldn't be going on any missions for a while."

Lucy pouted for a minute remembering her promise, which caused Laxus to furrow his brow.

"What's wrong blondie?"

"Nothing, I just forgot about not going on missions."

Laxus chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lucy.

"What you missing field work already?"

Lucy just nodded and Laxus chuckled again.

"It will be worth it; don't you worry blondie. I mean that just gives me more reason to take you places and buy you stuff right?"

Lucy lightly hit him.

"I'm not a doll to play dress up and tea party with!"

"Never said ya were, but hey if you don't want be to do that stuff that's fine, just less money I'll spend."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and 'hmphed'. After about ten more minutes of walking in silence they got back to their house and started to get changed. Lucy's dress was full length, form fitting, one sleeve dress that had a high slit. It was also yellow with dark blue trim and sequences that were heavier on the top and more faded in the skirt. She matched the dress with a pair of yellow and blue heels. She had done her makeup in neutrals and was letting her hair flow in loose curls down her back. Laxus had changed into a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. He also exchanged his signature jacket for a black dress jacket. Before leaving he made sure to grab the jewelry he bought and tuck it safely in his jacket pocket. Laxus then went downstairs. When he saw of Lucy his breath caught at her beauty. He smiled when Lucy turned to look at him, offering his arm.

"You look amazing Lucy."

"Thanks, you look quite dashing yourself."

The couple then left the house and went to a fancy restaurant. They sat and ate and conversed for hours. After a bit they left the restaurant and Laxus pulled the jewelry out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"I got this for you. It reminds me of our mating."

Lucy took it and opened it, tears coming to her eyes at the beauty.

"It's amazing Laxus. Thank you so much, I love it!"

She gave him a heartfelt smile and gently kissed his cheek. When they got back it was late and they promptly went to their bedroom and fell asleep, Lucy tucked safely in Laxus' arms.

**A/N: That's it guys! This is the end of this arc!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Train Ride to the Trials

Lucy woke up to a thin ray of light sneaking past the thick curtains of the room and hitting her square in the face while the alarm lacrima lightly sounded. She turned off the alarm, pondering for a moment where she was before it hit her that she was home. She lightly stretched and turned over to see that Laxus was nowhere to be found and began to wonder where he was. Hunger and curiosity overtook her drowsiness and she dragged herself out of bed, noticing for the first time the note that was left for her. She gently picked up the note and read it as she walked to the kitchen, grabbing a yogurt and some orange juice.

"_Lucy,_

_Me, father, and Ikazi decided to get some training in before heading to the train station for the trials. The train for Crocus leaves at 2 p.m. I set an alarm JUST in case you didn't wake up before noon. I'll see you at the station._

_Laxus."_

Lucy checked the kitchen clock and saw that it was indeed shortly past noon and decided to quickly finish her yogurt and get ready for the trip to Crocus. It didn't take her long to get ready, allowing her to leave right at one thirty. She walked to the station in a slow manner, enjoying the sight of the changing leaves. When she arrived at the train station it was a quarter to two. Everyone else was already there waiting to board the train. Makarov was the first to catch sight of the busty blonde.

"Ah, Lucy my child. I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

"Sorry, I overslept. Let me go purchase my ticket then I'll meet back up with everyone."

"No need my dear, Laxus already got yours. Last I saw he was with Ikazi and your team."

"Thanks Master, I'll head right over there."

Makarov nodded and smiled, returning to his own conversation as Lucy walked off to find her husband and team. It only took her a few minutes to find them, and just as she did the train began boarding. Laxus handed her the ticket and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they boarded.

"I got the team plus gramps, father and Ikazi a private cabin."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we don't know what's going to happen when father stands trial and the last thing I want is to be stressed before it even starts. I'm sure gramps agrees."

Lucy nodded as they took their seats. Soon enough the cabin was filled by the Raijinshuu and the Dreyars, and the train began its journey. Laxus rested his head on the cool glass of the compartment window and listened as Makarov spoke to Ivan.

"Okay son, as I was telling you earlier most of the Raven Tail trials are superficial. I got word from the council that yours however is the only one who is not. There is going to be three parts to the trial. Part one is the summary of charges and plea. Part two is showing of evidence and defense of character. The last part is verdict of the court and sentencing. Part one is the easy part, your attorney said that the evidence is too outstanding to attempt a not guilty plea. That being said, by taking a guilty plea we'll be able to skip showing of evidence to allow more time for defense of character which can get a majorly reduced sentence. What the attorney is worried about is the third phase. More than likely there will be some jail time. His goal is to use defense of character to prevent that."

Ivan sighed and looked at Laxus, his voice calculating.

"I highly any amount of defending my character will get me out of it. Not unless Andromeda herself decides to pop up, and we know even then it's not likely"

Makarov nodded but with a kind smile.

"Maybe so, but I pulled a few strings and the Princess herself will be speaking on your behalf. So, there is hope yet my boy."

Ivan copied his father's smile and looked out the window and everyone began to make small talk. Laxus decided to drift to sleep for the remainder of the ride, Lucy tucked securely under his arm. It felt like a mere few minutes before Laxus was being shook awake by Lucy and the conductor was heard over the intercom. They would be arriving in Crocus in less than five minutes. Everyone but the Dreyars had disappeared from the cabin, probably to give encouragement to those going on trial. Laxus stood up and grabbed his and Lucy's bags before helping her up as well. He extended his hand out to his father with a smile, the older man using the appendage to pull Laxus into a hug.

"I know it's probably senseless worry, but incase it's not I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of the man you've become Laxus."

"Thanks father, but I wouldn't worry too much. Even the council doesn't like getting on Fairy Tail's bad side. I'll be sitting right across from you on the way back home."

Ivan let go of Laxus and chuckled.

"Just my luck, I get to see your ugly mug all the way back too…"

"Look who's talking."

Both men laughed and exited the train. The Rune Knights were waiting. Makarov was talking to the one who seemed to be in charge while Fairy Tail was embracing their newest members. After a couple minutes the Rune Knights and Makarov stopped speaking and he turned to the guild.

"Listen up brats. Here's what's going to happen. All the former Raven Tail members are going to be taken into pretrial custody for your own protection. There's some people that may not like the fact that you guys are going to be tried for the option of guild rehab. The Rune Knights will escort you to a safe location until the trail tomorrow. You are not being arrested and I have been assured that you will not be treated as such. But before that I have something to say to you all."

Everyone listened on intently.

"As the guild leader of Fairy Tail I am truly proud of everything we have accomplished as a family, as a guild, as friends. Remember no matter what happens tomorrow we are Fairy Tail! We have fought against demons, celestial spirits, nirvana, dark guilds, dragons, and even time itself. Each and every time we have come out on top! No matter the challenges we face, the hardships we go through, or the pain we have to endure we have each other, and we have hope. For our new members, this goes for you too. Never give up, never give in, and stand tall with pride; for you are Fairy Tail mages and a Fairy Tail mage is NEVER alone."

The guild erupted into applause and Makarov motioned them to simmer down. Everyone gave the Raven Tail members one last encouraging embrace before the Rune Knights escorted them away. Makarov raised his hand in the tell-tale Fairytail sign, his index finger pointing to the sky. All of the other members followed suit and let out a cheer causing the escort to stop and turn, a smile on their faces as they saw their comrades, their family, cheering them on.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Trial**

The Fairy Tail members had been sitting in the ERA courtroom for two hours as the council went through the former Raven Tail members. Each trail was a carbon copy of the one before it. They would call a name and list off some charges. Then Their attorney would stand up and say something about improper guidance and the council would sentence them to a month of supervised guild rehab. Then they would bow and thank the council, be uncuffed, and escorted to where the Fairy Tail members were sitting. They were finally on the last person before Ivan. Laxus and Lucy barely paying attention to what was being said since they knew the drill by heart at this point.

"Flare, your sentenced to one month of supervised guild rehabilitation and then one month unsupervised guild rehabilitation. The terms of your rehabilitation are as follows: You may not under any circumstance go on any mission alone. You may not under any circumstance leave the residence city or town of your guild without escort. You may not under any circumstance leave the country of Fiore for the next sixty days. You must check in with your assigned representative once every seven days for the next thirty days via lacrima. Finally, you must appear in court at the end of the sixty days to be taken off of rehabilitation and your magic license off probation. Failure to comply with these terms will result in incarceration for ninety days and retrial of this case as well as your supervising guild member's magic license being revoked. Let it be known on the record that any mage with a revoked magic license may not take missions from a guild. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes, head council member."

"Very well, you may rejoin your comrades. Your rehabilitation begins in two days' time."

Flare bowed to the council and the guard uncuffed her before escorting her to where Fairy Tail was sitting. The head council member then flipped through a few documents and said the name everyone was waiting for.

"Ivan Dreyar, take the stand."

Some people in the crowd booed when he was brought before the court in magic cancelling cuffs but they were quickly quieted by the guards. The head councilor continued to speak.

"Ivan Dreyar, you are brought before this council on charges of Magic misuse, endangerment of innocents, attempted murder, attempted grand theft, dishonesty in a government sanctioned event, and leading a dark guild. How do you plea?"

A thin middle aged man with short but thick dark hair and rimless glasses stood up. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue silk dress shirt and black tie. He spoke with authority and conviction.

"Head council member my name is Doctor Luis Raylon I will be speaking in defense of Mr. Dreyar in this case. We sanction a plea of circumstantial guilty and ask the court for review of person profile, testimonials, and personality reviews to be taken into consideration during sentencing."

"Hello Doctor Raylon, it's been a while since a case caught your interest. It's good to see you back with us. The court asks for explanation of the circumstantial guilt as sanctioned by article five of amendment seven hundred and three of the judicial practices."

"Of course, head council member, circumstantial guilt is plead for due to the mental state of Mr. Dreyar at the time of the occurrences. Mr. Dreyar had lost his wife and never received the proper mental health treatment. During the time of the occurrences Mr. Dreyar was suffering from depression, post dramatic stress disorder, and a slight personality disorder stemming from improper grieving. Since then Mr. Dreyar has underwent intense psychotherapy in the celestial world. The defense reasons that if Mr. Dreyar's mental state was more carefully supervised and treatment was given sooner that the occurrences would never have happened."

"The council will accept the plea circumstantial guilt and we will continue on with profiling. Does the defense wish to call anyone to make a statement on the profile of Mr. Dreyar?"

"The defense calls Father of the defendant, Makarov Dreyar, to the stand."

Makarov stood and walked to the stand with his shoulders back and head held high. When he reached the podium, he was sworn in and the council continued.

"The defense may question the witness."

"Thank you head council member. Mr. Dreyar, for the record please state your full name and occupation."

Makarov spoke calmly and surely.

"My name is Makarov R. Dreyar and I am the guild master of Fairy Tail."

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar. Now before the events leading up to the death of the defendant's wife, did he show any signs of violent behavior?"

"No, he did not."

"I see, and may I be correct in assuming that the events causing the defendant's wife to die were indeed dramatic?"

"Yes, they were."

"If you would be so kind as to give a brief overview of how she died?"

Suddenly one of the council members stood up.

"OBJECTION! The circumstances of her death are unnecessary, the council takes the witness's word it was dramatic."

"Apologies council member. I will change my line of questioning. Mr. Dreyar why was the defendant never places in grief counselling or any type of psychological counseling after the death of his wife?"

"He seemed to be handling it well enough on his own, using his research as an outlet for his grief. I thought it unnecessary as both his father and guild master."

"When did you notice a change in the defendant?"

"About a month or two after the loss of Yuki."

"And what changed did you notice?"

"He began to seclude himself from the guild, stopped taking missions completely, and began to travel for long periods of time saying it was necessary for his research. Then one day right around a year after her passing Laxus, my grandson, got very ill."

"And what happened when Mr. Laxus Dreyar got ill?"

"It was like something snapped in Ivan. He took Laxus with him one day and I didn't see either of them at the guild for a week. I found out later that he had infused the boy with a dragonslayer lacrima."

"You said he snapped, did something else happen after he returned to the guild with Mr. Laxus Dreyar?"

"Yes, after the boy was recovered Ivan began taking missions again but he was extremely cruel and violent in his methods. One day I had to send him on a mission with a different team and he attacked not only the enemy but his comrades as well calling them weak. I was forced to exile him from the guild after that incident."

"And how long after the loss of the defendant's wife were you forced to exile him?"

"A few years, Laxus was in his teens by that time."

"Last question, do you see those same behavioral patterns now?"

"No I do not. He seems to have returned to how he was before the loss of Yuki."

"Thank you. Head council member I have no further questions."

Doctor Raylon then turned on his heel and walked back to the desk Ivan was at shuffling paperwork around while the council spoke.

"The council has no questions for the witness, you may step down."

Makarov walked away from the podium and back to his seat.

"Does the defense have any other witnesses?"

"Yes, head council member. The defense calls son of the defendant Mr. Laxus Dreyar to the stand."

Laxus stood and followed his grandfather's lead, taking the stand after being sworn in.

"For the record please state your name and occupation."

"My name is Laxus A. Dreyar and I am an S-Class Fairy Tail guild mage."

"Thank you. I only have a single question for you. What is your relationship with your father like?"

The same council member from before stood.

"OBJECTION! Irrelevant to the case."

"Apologies council member, allow me to rephrase. Have you noticed any important changes in the defendant from the time he was exiled until now?"

"Only one thing I can really think of. When I was a kid there was always something off about my father, even at the grand magic games a few years ago, it was sort of like he was in a different world. However, recently it's like he's in the here and now and understand what he's doin'. "

"Thank you, the defense has no further questions."

The head council member nodded and looked at some papers before speaking.

"The council asks the witness to explain what he meant by the statement 'he was in a different world'. "

"Well head council member it was sort of like the things he said didn't make sense with what was going on around him at the time. When I was a kid there were times we would go off on rants, speaking to himself about fairies and crap…er I mean crud."

"Do you believe he could have been referring to members of Fairy Tail?"

"No sir I don't, when he would talk about them it was like he was talking about the actual mystical creatures. There would times he would curse the, and I quote, 'Nasty tailed flying magical maggots' for making him look like a fool on a mission. Yet the mission he would be talking about would be one he did solo."

"The council has no further questions, you may step down."

Laxus returned to his seat and the council addressed Doctor Raylon.

"Does the defense wish to call any further witnesses?"

"No head council member, however I do have a written statement from the ruling body. Specifically, a written statement from the Princess."

"Very well the defense may address the statement aloud."

"Yes, head council member, the statement reads as follows:

'_To the Judicial High Council of Magic,_

_In regards to the case concerning Mr. Ivan Dreyar of Fairy Tail, and formerly of Raven Tail, I ask it be taken into consideration that should his assistance in the matter with the demons attacking Fiore many not have come many more lives would have been lost. I ask that the council takes into consideration the fact that he committed a great service to the country. Also, as I celestial wizard I ask that I t be taken into account that Mr. Ivan Dreyar also received intensive psychotherapy in the celestial realm. Such psychotherapy has been previously proven to be effective and irreversible. _

_My regards,_

_Princess Hisui E. Fiore. '_

Would the council like to confirm the statement?"

The head council member nodded and held out his hand. Doctor Raylon handed the head council member the letter and returned to his table. After a few moments, the head council member spoke.

"The council accepts the statement as genuine and had determined that it will be taken into account in the council's decision. The council now deems there will be a five-minute recess."

The head council member then stood, hitting his little wooden mallet down as he did so. The other council members followed him out. Doctor Raylon spoke to Ivan during the recess.

"Well Mr. Dreyar with your fathers and son's testimonies there should be enough profiling to prove that your actions were due to mental instability. If so then they will have no choice but to release you since you've already undergone psychotherapy."

"I hope your right doc, so quick question. I noticed the council guy said you haven't taken a case in a while, and I know you're a pretty big shot, so why take mine?"

"Let's just say I owed your father a favor and leave it at that. Besides I haven't seen the old man so ruffled in a long time, least I could do for an old friend."

"Ah, well thank you."

"No problem."

Just them the council returned and the case was resumed. The head council member took no time in getting to the point.

"This council has deemed that Mr. Ivan Dreyar at the time of the occurrences was suffering from mental instability and will be released under the pretense of a current, HUMAN, psycho analysis to ensure that he is in fact currently mentally stable. Should the psychiatrist deem treatment necessary it is here by court ordered for treatment to be accepted. Court is dismissed. Mr. Dreyar you got off lucky this time. Your attorney will be given follow up information. This court is officially dismissed. You may exit the court room."

The council then stood and left as applause and cheers sounded throughout the courtroom. The guard uncuffed Ivan and ushered him to the Fairy Tail members, Doctor Raylon in tow. Everyone quickly rushed out of the court room. Once outside Doctor Raylon addresses the Dreyars.

"Okay so the court is going to give me the information for the psych eval and ill forward that a copy to all of you. You CANNOT miss that appointment Ivan or you'll be right back in cuffs."

Ivan and Makarov nodded while Laxus spoke.

"Got it, don't let dad miss the coo coo doc."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads, Makarov being the one to speak.

"That took entirely too long… Say Luis, do you have another case?"

"No, I'm pretty much retired and only take on cases for fun now a days."

"Great then you can join us for a celebration!"

"Is it Fairy Tail style?"

"Of course, we wouldn't do it any other way."

Doctor Raylon laughed and shook his head.

"I'll pass, my wife wants me home in one piece thank you."

"Fair enough. Well we will be going then."

"Same. I'll be in contact soon."

The group then split up, the lone attorney on his way home while the massive guild went to celebrate.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello everyone, we haven't had one of these in a couple chapters have we? Now I know, as well as you know, I don't normally reply to bashers. Especially ones that read the first chapter of a story that has been in progress for almost two years and decide they know everything about it. However, there were a few things said by PersonaUserOrpheus3245 I would like to…challenge per say. For those of you who don't read others reviews ( Personally I do just cause I'm weird like that) I will post what was said. This is an exact quote.**

**"****Another lazy hack Laxus fangirl that bashes Natsu because you don't have imagination to write a realistic romance between Laxus and Lucy so you just have Natsu act like an OOC jerk so you can have Laxus comfort Lucy who is your whiny self insert because you have no talent."**

**Okay first things first here…Have you ever heard of a period? Or even a comma? ( okay grammar natsi satisfied.) Second of all, did you just read like half of the chapter then review? I understand everyone has their likes and dislikes but before you post a review that encompasses about 1/120 of a story, at least read the entire intro. Which is OMG, 5 chapters.**

**I ask everyone else who did get to chapter 28 to keep this in mind as well, a good story has progression. If you like the way a writer writes, but don't know if you like the theme they are going for or how they represent a character just give them a little bit before totally bashing on the entire thing. You'd be surprised how many people use a single OOC character moment to justify the start of something. For example ( and don't get me wrong I am tremendously entertained by these stories as well) people who justify why Lucy isn't with Nastu because Lisanna goes crazy. Fanfiction authors have to bend the rules a little bit to get their desired effect, if they didn't then it would be very boring and expected. To end my rant about OOC characters, it is actually very believable that Natsu would do something without thinking, and WITHOUT the intention of upsetting Lucy.**

**Now onto the fact that I apparently don't have imagination, and I apparently cannot write a realistic romance. Well I'm just going to leave that up to your guys' imagination…But seriously back to my main point. If you're going to bash a story after the first chapter, please do not continue to attempt to insult the author as well. I mean for goodness sake this isn't something anyone is making a profit off of. It's intended to occupy the writers time, and entertain the reader. If you don't like it MOVE ON. Another thing about this…Fairy Tail is a story in a make-believe world with wizards, dragons, guilds, and fairies (well they're mentioned), it's an unrealistic world so why do the standards of romance have to conform to realistic standards? Hell, I like the romance stories that are just like "BAM!" random accident now let their relationship progress. Just saying.**

**Also, let me just conclude my rant by saying this: While many people insert themselves into stories by the form of characters, I insert myself by way of challenges characters have to face. There are underlying themes to this story from self-actualization to coping. And each of these themes signifies something many people have to face in their own lives. I would also like to point out that many fanfic writers, including myself, have issues with anxiety, depression, PTSD, bipolar disorder, and much more. Many writers use their stories as an escape, and many readers do the same. Some writers, such as myself, use their stories to help them get past a rough time in their life. It's their therapy. As a readers and reviewers, I ask that everyone keeps this in mind. Offering suggestions is wonderful and I personally appreciate it, but bashing is harmful. If you don't like a story or it doesn't make sense, move on and don't review. Thank you those who read this long authors n- er… rant. Now for the thing you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter 28: A Quiet Celebration**

It didn't take long for the guild to get back to Magnolia, and once they did they split up into two very noticeable groups: The guild and the Dreyars. Lucy, Laxus, Ikazi, Ivan, and Makarov decided they wanted to celebrate in a less drunk fashion then the rest of the guild. Instead they gathered at Laxus' home and ordered delivery. Everyone gathered in the living room while they waited for it to arrive. Everyone was making light conversation and enjoying the calm atmosphere. Lucy and Makarov making up most of the conversation.

"So, Lucy my dear, how are you enjoying being home?"

"To be honest master, I don't think its registered that I'm actually home yet."

Everyone lightly chuckled. Laxus wrapped an arm around her and spoke.

"Why's that?"

"Probably because for the past few months I haven't been home, so I'm not used to being in one spot!"

Laxus nodded and Ivan spoke up.

"I can understand that. It still hasn't registered that I'm legally a free man and I'm back home."

Ikazi suddenly stood and walked outside, Laxus sighed and followed him outside.

"Ikazi? What's wrong?"

The dragon turned around and looked at Laxus, a soft smile on his face.

"Nothing is wrong child, I simply wished to see the stars."

Laxus looked up and awed at how clearly he could see the stars, noticing for the first time how many there really were.

"It always gets me how many of them there really are."

Ikazi nodded and took a deep breath of the nighttime air.

"Many come into light and many fade into darkness each second, yet the image we see will stay the same for centuries to come. It's the same with time here. Each second a new life is brought into existence, whether it be human or animal, and each second an old life is extinguished. Yet the reality we see is slow to change."

Lucy's soft voice spoke as she handed them each a drink.

"The reality we see may be slow to change, but there is always a purpose at the end of the line. Just like the stars come to light and fade in the quiet background yet still impact the night sky, so do the births and deaths of all impact us. A single action can cause something that effects many, like how a single water droplet causes ripples in the ocean."

Ikazi nodded and turned to look at the two humans he considered his children, noticing Ivan and Makarov behind them he decided to change his stargazing into a lesson of sorts.

"Indeed. When I look upon the night's sky I see the truth in change. How something so small can change the entire scope, yet we barely ever notice. Laxus, when you look at the sky what lesson do you learn?"

Laxus looked up at the sky and thought for a minute, taking in how a single cloud covered Polaris.

"When I look up there I see beauty, yet sometimes there's a cloud and it reminds me that sometimes the most beautiful things are hidden behind the most ordinary thing. I guess it teaches me to look behind the surface of people."

Ikazi smiled and looked at Lucy.

"And what about you Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and looked at the sky, the wind deciding just then to pick up and whipped her hair gently behind her.

"When I look at the night sky I'm reminded that I'm never alone. Ever since I was a little girl the stars have been my friends. It taught me to remember that no matter how far away I am from my family, friends, and comrades that I am never alone. Even when things seem tough or I want to break down and cry. I just imagine my friends in the celestial world looking down on me from the night sky. Sometimes if I'm really lonely I look up there and imagine that someone I care about is looking at the same sky."

Ikazi nodded and looked dead at Ivan and Makarov.

"The night sky is a miraculous thing. It teaches us many things and brings comfort and light to our worlds. It signifies change, perception, and wisdom. Each night look at the sky and you will learn something new."

Everyone nodded and looked at the night sky, seeing the wisdom in the old dragon's words. Makarov looked at Ikazi and smiled a sad smile.

"It teaches us another thing my old friend."

Ikazi turned and looked at Makarov.

"Hm?"

Makarov smiled and looked at Polaris.

"It also teaches us that no matter the changes in the world, or in our own hearts, we are always needed."

It was just then that the doorbell rang, signaling that their food had arrived. The group went inside, Lucy and Laxus going to answer the door. A young teenaged kid was on the other side and handed the food to Laxus while Lucy paid. Laxus took the food to the table and return to Lucy's side, a growl emanating from his lips when he heard what the kid was saying.

"Wow you're really smoking lady, if you ever wanna get outta this dump and come hang with some real g's hit me up."

Lucy blinked a couple times taken back from the comment since she wasn't quite sure how to take it, but quickly recovered when she heard Laxus growling.

"Sorry kid, but I'm a guild mage. There is nothing you can show me that I haven't seen better, not to mention I'm also a married woman."

The kid was about to speak up again when Laxus flicked his forehead, landing him on his butt, and gave one last threatening growl before closing the door. Ivan, Makarov, and Ikazi stared for a couple seconds at the interaction before cracking up laughing. Lucy just sat there and lightly shook her head.

"Didn't know you growled at delivery boys Laxus."

Laxus just humphed and sat down. Everyone ate their dinner and chit chatted. After dinner everyone began to watch a movie and drink. Laxus and Makarov were drinking beer while Ikazi and Ivan had rum and coke and Lucy sipped on wine. About five minutes into the movie Lucy jumped up and ran to the bathroom like a demon was on her heels. All of the men just blinked and stared at each other, seeing if anyone had a clue what was going on. When she didn't return after five or six minutes Laxus went to check on her. The bathroom door was securely locked so he lightly knocked on the door.

"Lucy?"

"Just gimme a minute, I'm fine."

Laxus raised an eyebrow but did what she said and left her in peace, as he waited right outside the door. When Lucy emerged, she was smiling brightly.

"Hey Laxus, I have some good news."

"Oh?"

Lucy held up a little stick with a '+' sign on it.

"Mhmm… I'm pregnant."

Laxus just blinked a few times then passed out, Lucy raised a single eyebrow trying to figure out why he fainted. The other men joined the couple when they heard the thud and stared at Laxus. Makarov was the first to recover from the humor of the sight.

"Um…Lucy? What did you do to Laxus?"

"Nothing, I just told him I was pregnant."

Soon enough two more thuds were heard as Makarov and Ivan fainted right next to Laxus. Lucy looked at Ikazi and shrugged.

"I know why they fainted but I still don't understand why Laxus didn't, he knew there was a high chance of me getting pregnant."

Ikazi just shrugged and turned around.

"No clue, but I'd let them sleep on the floor for beign overly dramatic."

Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Good idea, lets go watch that movie."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Preparation for Fantasia**

A month has passed since Lucy found out she was pregnant, and for her it could not have gone by slower. She couldn't go on missions, and the guild was too dangerous to be around so she was stuck either at home or out shopping. Laxus tried his best to make things easier on Lucy. He even brought her old team to say hi and spend the day with her.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_Laxus was already getting a migraine from the constant blabber behind him. Erza had not stopping warning Gray and Natsu to 'behave' the entire walk to his house. He was glad it was almost over and he could escape, leaving them alone with Lucy while he did yard work out back._

_"__Were almost there, now remember what I said. No fighting, no name calling, nothing. You two are going to behave or you will have to deal with me afterwards."_

_"__Okay Erza, I think the brats get it. Though one more word of warning, you break ANYTHING and you will pay for it."_

_Natsu and Gray nodded their heads eagerly saying they understood, and then the group continued forward. Laxus let everyone inside but Natsu, stopping him with a light touch on the shoulder._

_"__Natsu before you go in I have a couple things to say."_

_Natsu nodded and turned to face Laxus._

_"__What's up?"_

_"__I just wanted to say that even though Lucy isn't part of your team anymore and is my mate it doesn't change the fact you're her best friend. I also wanted to thank ya, cause you're the one who brought her to Fairy Tail all those years ago. And lastly, I'm going to be doing a lot of work for the council and gramps pretty soon and won't be home much. The dragon in me is throwing a temper tantrum about leaving her unprotected while I'm gone, could you check in on her every once in a while. Make sure she's doin' alright?"_

_Natsu smiled and patted Laxus on the shoulder._

_"__Luce is like a little sister to me, I'd be checking up on her even if you didn't ask. Though I do have one concern, mainly 'cause I saw Gajeel go through the phase when he mated with Levy and I'm fighting it with Lisanna. Normally I wouldn't say anything but I know that it will irk Luce to no end. Watch your possessiveness. The dragon in ya will urge you keep any and all 'male threats' away from her and the baby."_

_"__Yeah, I noticed that, it pisses me off when guys flirt with her. I just want to pound their skulls in."_

_Natsu smiled and chuckled._

_"__Just try imagining what Luce's reaction will be if you actually DID pound their skulls in and it should help some."_

_Laxus shivered at the thought of an angry Lucy and walked inside, Natsu hot on his heels. Laxus chuckled when he saw the mature Nastu he was talking to disappear and the child version reappear as soon as he saw Lucy. He watched the group interacting for a minute, Natsu and Gray were telling Lucy about some mission they had gone on while Jellal, Erza, and Wendy were imputing the actual facts into the rendition. He lightly shook his head at the scene and smiled when he saw how happy his mate was. He figured everything would be fine and went to go do the yard work._

_~END FLASHBACK ~_

After that Laxus was sent on mission after mission, until now the day of fantasia team announcements. He had just gotten home the night before and was dog tired when Lucy shook him awake.

"Laxus…Laxus!"

"Hmm…"

"Come on, get up! Gramps is announcing the Fantasia teams today. We have to get heading to the guild."

Laxus sighed and got up, grabbing Lucy and dragging her to the bathroom with him in one swift motion.

"If I have to get up then you're taking a shower with me."

Lucy just giggled and poked his chest.

"Make it a quick one, breakfast is already downstairs and you know how Ikazi eats."

Laxus rolled his eyes and hopped in the shower, a fully clothed Lucy in tow.

"HEY! At least let me get undressed."

"No time, food will be gone."

Lucy just laughed and suddenly realized why Laxus slept naked. She stripped the wet clothes off her body, grateful she had already bathed, after Laxus had turned off the water. The duo quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Laxus sat down at the table and immediately joined in the morning conversation.

"Dad, Ikazi, you think you guys are going to be in the actual parade?"

Ivan shrugged and Ikazi huffed, Ivan being the one to speak up first.

"I have no clue, that's up to your grandfather. More than likely he will have us teamed up with the stands or on the old people float with him. Id personally rather work in the stands."

Laxus and Lucy chuckled while Ikazi spoke.

"Speak for yourself old man, I'm still in my prime. Though I did hear a rumor spreading around the guild hall that Makarov had a slayer float and a dragon float in the plans."

This peaked Laxus' interest.

"Wait, a slayer float AND a dragon float? That would mean he's been keeping in contact with the other dragons."

Ikazi just nodded and continued to eat. After about twenty minutes the group had finished eating and cleaning up and left for the guild hall. When they got to the guild hall everyone else was already there. They ordered drinks from Mira and sat down just in time for Makarov to call everyone to attention.

"OKAY BRATS LISTEN UP!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the small mage standing on the banister.

"This year's Fantasia is going to be a little different from the other years past. This year EVERYONE will be on a float while hired civilians work the stands and rune knights take care of security. That being said we will still have a team on security until it's time for the parade. We will also be having two groups of special guests. I will now announce the order of the floats and who's on which team. Gather into groups when I call your name. First up is the Fairytail float; the team for this float is myself, Mirajane, Elfman, Ivan, and Gildarts."

Makarov waited for he names he called to gather in a group. Once they were gathered he continued.

"Float two is Erza, Jellal, Meredy, and nullpudding. Float three is Jet, Droy, Kianna, and Laki. Float four Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, and Levy. Float five is Juvia, Lisanna, and Gray."

Juvia fainted when she heard she was on a float with Gray, but Makarov continued.

"Float six is where we start getting frisky. Float six will be Lucy, Yukino, Laxus, Sting, and Orga. Float seven is Natsu, Romeo, and Flare. Float eight is Wendy, Rouge, and Gajeel. Float nine is dedicated to one of our special guests. This is the dragon's float. This is Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Ikazi, and Draconia. Finally float ten will be all remaining Fairy Tail members, the Princess, and the King."

Everyone gasped hearing the two special floats, applaud filling the air. Makarov quickly quieted them down.

"All ten teams will have a secondary task in addition to their floats. Float four and Laxus. You guys will be in charge of making sure no one enters the guild hall other than members until doors open. You will also coordinate with the princess guard and the rune knights. Float one, you're in charge of preparing the guild hall and organizing the floats before the parade, ensuring everything is complete. Float two, you're in charge of organizing the vendors inside the guild gates. Float three, you're in charge of foliage and outside seating. Float five, you're in charge of the snow machines and ice sculptures as well as the fountains. Float six, you're in charge of lighting. Float Seven, you're in charge of the bond fires. Don't blow anything up. Float eight, you guys are in charge of directing guests. Ikazi, since you're the only one present from float nine can you relay to the others that your job is to get here ON TIME."

Ikazi nodded, Makarov then continued.

"Finally float ten, your guys are the errand runners. You're going to be gathering materials and decorating the streets. Everyone will meet back at the guild hall no later than an hour before sun down. The parade will start one hour after sun down. Any questions?"

Mira raised her hand.

"Yes Mira?"

"Who is the team leader for each group? That way the team leaders can communicate to ensure that there are no clashing floats or costumes."

Makarov nodded.

"Team leaders are: Mira, Erza, Kianna, Evergreen, Lisanna, Lucy, Flare, Wendy, Ikazi, and Cana."

"Very wise choices master. As leader of team one, I declare that tomorrow is team leader day!"

Everyone laughed and Makarov dismissed everyone to begin preparations.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Trouble in Paradise**

Natsu was on his weekly visit when things started to truly hit the fan between Laxus and Lucy, and Natsu couldn't help feeling like he was partially to blame. Currently Nastu, Lucy, Laxus, Makarov and Ikazi were sitting in Laxus' living room; Against his better judgement, and will, Natsu was strategically placed right in the middle of the quarreling couple. The poor salmon haired mage began to lightly rub his temples from the migraine he had as he remembered the simple question that started everything.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"__So Luce, I know that the Raijinshuu are on security detail this year. Are you going to help them out even though your pregnant?"_

_"__Well of course! I am still a –"_

_Laxus suddenly cut her off from the other room._

_"__NO! SHE ISNT!"_

_Natsu just sat there and stared as the once peaceful afternoon turned to ash and dust._

_"__EXCUSE ME?! I can do as I please. I'm pregnant not dead! I didn't just randomly lose all my magic as soon as I got knocked up by your dragon spawn!"_

_"__Maybe not but you made a promise, and you never break your promises."_

_"__Yeah, I made a promise not to go on any missions. I did NOT make a promise to still down and play pity party! I'm still a guild mage and I will act like one."_

_"__You are also a mother and my mate, and you should act like that as well."_

_"__OH REALLY?! Does me being your mate suddenly make me incompetent and weak? I didn't see that in my vows!"_

_Natsu swallowed and stood up in an attempt to smooth things over_

_"__Well I don't think your weak Luce, but - "_

_"__SEE LAXUS! Even Natsu says I should help out."_

_"__But I-"_

_"__BUTT OUT FLAME BRAIN! Can't you see I'm trying to tell my mate that she wants to do something stupid."_

_"__But I a-"_

_"__You heard the no-good lightning rod, butt out Natsu."_

_Natsu sighed and did the only thing he could think of before the two mages literally ripped each other's throats out._

_"__BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH ONE STUPID SENTENCE!"_

_The bickering couple immediately stopped and starred at the very out of character outburst that just come from Natsu._

_"__Thank you. Now like I was trying to say. Luce, you aren't weak but Laxus isn't sayin' that. He's sayin' that right now your main focus should be the baby. Personally, I agree 'cause I know where he's commin' from. And before you go and Lucy kick me, just think about what he's sayin'. This year Fantasia is huge, there's gonna be the dragons and the Princess too. Don't ya' think that maybe some nasty fella's are gonna try something?"_

_"__Well…I didn't think about that."_

_"__Yeah, and what do you think would happen to Laxus if someone hurt ya'? His dragon would go on rampage and probably kill the guy, even if you weren't pregnant, right?"_

_"__Well…Yeah I guess."_

_"__Okay, well think about what his internal dragon would try to do if someone hurt you AND the baby. The entire town would probably be wiped out in the rampage, right?"_

_"__Well…"_

_"__Exactly. So just maybe you could listen to him just this once Luce? I mean he is your mate and he is just trying to protect you and the baby."_

_"__Fine. But just this once."_

_Laxus sat there in silence and stared at the last person he thought would EVER defend him to his own wife…and for some reason it just irked him even more._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

For a while after that whole argument Natsu thought everything was fine, that was until the team leaders meeting. Natsu was filling in for Flare since Flare had to pick up the fire-resistant material she special ordered for the parade and oversee the building of the bonfire stacks. That being said Lucy and Natsu decided to go to the meeting place together. It was just about time to leave and another argument broke out between Laxus and Lucy.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"__No way Laxus, I am NOT wearing that!"_

_"__Why not? It's getting late and there will be mosquitos."_

_"__Maybe because its hideous! And on top of that its itchy. And it's also way too warm outside for me to wear a WOOL COAT!"_

_"__It's going to be in the sixties Lucy, you and the baby will freeze!"_

_"__We will be fine. I'm with a human heater the entire way to Mira's house."_

_Laxus then looked at Natsu and growled. Natsu immediately stepped away from Lucy and put his hands up._

_"__Woah man, I'm not a threat."_

_"__DO NOT GROWL AT NATSU!"_

_Natsu could see Laxus' fangs extend and his dragon instincts kicked in, spurring both slayers into dragon force. Natsu stood in front of Lucy in a protective stance._

_"__Do you really want to do this Laxus? You're putting your mate and child in danger. Lucy is kin to me, were kin Laxus. Don't fight me brother."_

_Laxus just growled more, and Natsu could tell that his words were not being received by Laxus' dragon._

_"__Snap out of it man! Your letting your dragon take control, someone is gonna get hurt! Are you really willing to let your dragon put your mate in danger because of a damn coat?!"_

_Laxus was about to charge when all of a sudden Ikazi showed up and knocked Laxus out. Ikazi looked at Natsu and Lucy and motioned for them to get going to the meeting._

_"__Go on. With him knocked out his dragon instincts will have receded. I'll handle Laxus until you guys return. Bring Makarov with you."_

_Lucy and Natsu nodded, heading to the meeting._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

The actual meeting went off hitch free and soon it was over. Lucy and Natsu grabbed Makarov on their way back to Laxus' house and made quick time to return. And that is how Natsu found himself in a very unsavory position. Laxus was no longer acting like a frenzied beast and Lucy was no longer upset, but Natsu could tell there was still tension between the two and he was smack dab in the middle of it. He stopped rubbing his temples when Ikazi started to talk.

"Laxus, there are some things that have been going on that are starting to worry me as your teacher."

"I must agree my boy, as your grandfather I too have noticed some things that are worrying."

Natsu just nodded, not wanting to play the cat and mouse word game again. Ikazi looked at Natsu and spoke for him.

"And It appears that your comrade has noticed the same things. Your letting your dragon overwhelm you and it's beginning to overtake your personality. In turn, your mate is suffering for it."

"I'm not letting my dragon take control, I just have embraced it a little more recently. I have to keep Lucy safe."

"But from the interactions I had to intervene in a mere few hours ago, you are putting her in more danger then you are protecting her. Both mentally and physically. You need to understand that even though the instincts are surfacing with the intention of protecting, they are not being managed properly. That in turn is putting your mate in an unsavory predicament. It's forcing her to choose between defying her character and beliefs to sate the dragon in you, or stay true to herself and risk your dragon taking control and making a dangerous situation. Do you really think that is fair Laxus?

Laxus dropped his head in shame and took a deep breath.

"No it's not fair, nor is it my intention."

"Then you need to control it, especially around kin."

Laxus furrowed his brow and tried to understand where Ikazi was coming from.

"Kin?"

Ikazi nodded and pointed to Natsu.

"Yes, kin. Kin is family, yet it is also deeper than that. Kin is one's dragon accepting another, whether related by blood or not, as family. It's the dragon accepting another as one who is to be respected, defended, and protected. Just like this boy's dragon has come to accept Lucy and you as kin."

Laxus looked at Natsu and the salmon haired mage just shrugged and spoke calmly.

"Luce is a sister to be, I want to protect her and defend her to those who would bad mouth her, but at the same time I also respect her strength and ability. While I do want to prevent circumstances from arising, I also know that should they arise she can handle it. It's similar for you. I want to protect you from your own instincts, defend you to those who would bring up your past or associate with you for your name, but I also know that you could pummel me any day of the week if you wanted."

Makarov spoke, his words calculating and sure.

"Laxus my boy, I'm worried about how your dividing use of instinct versus use of humanity and intelligence. I would like you to work more with Ikazi and also work with Natsu on controlling your instincts a little better."

Laxus simply nodded and stood up.

"I will gramps, but for tonight why don't we all just rest for the evening. Natsu, Gramps if you would like you guys can stay and I can bring some blankets and pillows out of the closet. The couches fold out. It is pretty late."

Makarov and Natsu both nodded signaling that they would take up the offer and soon everyone dispersed to their own rooms. When Lucy and Laxus got to their bedroom Laxus pulled Lucy into his arms and held her. She didn't fight him, nor did she return he embrace. Laxus took a shaky breath and spoke to the woman in his arms, his voice unsure.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for my behavior. I..I don't know what come over me today. Especially when I started acing like some sort of wild animal."

Lucy took a deep, slow breath and returned his embrace, her voice soft and testing as she spoke.

"I understand that you want to protect me. I understand that your instincts are out of whack because of the baby as well. However, that does not excuse your actions. I am very upset, but I also know how to forgive. I forgive you, and I know that we need to work together in order for us to get past this bump in our relationship. But for tonight I just want to sleep. We only have a week of planning. Tomorrow I'm going out with the girls to buy supplies and I want to be rested so I don't put a strain on my body."

Laxus nodded and released his embrace on her, a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I need to give Gramps and Natsu the stuff for them to sleep then I'll come join you in bed."

Lucy nodded and began to strip out of her every day clothes and dress in her night time wear. It didn't take long for Laxus to give Makarov and Natsu their sleep supplies and return to his mate and get ready for bed himself. Soon enough he crawled into bed next to her, wrapping her securely in his embrace, and they both began to drift to sleep.

_~Time skip, Next morning ~_

Lucy woke up before everyone else and quickly completed her morning routine. She dressed in a soft grey cashmere turtleneck, black slacks, and black dress flats. She accented the outfit with the belt she had gotten from Freed and the jewelry she had received from Laxus when they went shopping. After dressing she looked in the mirror and realized how long her hair had actually gotten between the time training and the demon threat, along with her lazy bout at home a month after. The golden strands were now tickling the curve of her hips as she swayed back and forth. She placed her hand on her keys and silently called Cancer out.

"Hello, Ebi."

Lucy smiled seeing her friendly spirit.

"Hey Cancer, sorry I haven't called you in a while! I just now noticed how long my hair had grown."

Cancer took a step back and looked at Lucy.

"Yes, it is definitely long Ebi. You look exactly like your mother did when I used to do her hair."

Lucy smiled softly and looked back into the mirror.

"Well, I was going to ask you to cut it, but maybe I'll keep it long for a while yet. At least until it warms up. Would you mind trimming the split ends for me and maybe styling it as well? I'm not good with longer hair."

Cancer smiled and snapped his scissors, getting to work almost immediately. It didn't take him long to trim the long strands and style them into a simple French braid. The final touch being a yellow headband to keep her unruly bangs out of her eyes. Once he was done he returned to the celestial world, Lucy's words of thanks barely making it out in time. She walked out of the bathroom and took note that Laxus was now up, and more than likely downstairs staring at the fridge for food. She chuckled slightly when the image of a fed up and cranky Laxus staring at a fridge entered her mind. _'__I have to cook a much larger meal this morning since Natsu is here as well.' _

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed that Makarov and Natsu had yet to wake up, and inwardly cheered that Laxus hadn't woken them like she assumed he would. She quickly stepped past the sleeping mages and into the kitchen, the smell of coffee the first thing that she noticed. Her eyes slowly turned to the coffee pot and she saw a slumped over Laxus staring daggers into the small steady stream of brown liquid.

"You know, I don't think staring at it like it has a death wish will speed up the process any."

Laxus grunted and closed his eyes, not moving from the position.

"Just woke up…not brewing fast enough."

Lucy chuckled and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out what she would need to make eggs and pancakes as she continued the conversation.

"Well maybe it will be done just in time for breakfast, if you're hungry that is."

Laxus' stomach answered for him with a low and steady rumble.

"Food sounds good. I'll set the table Blondie."

Lucy nodded and began to focus on her task, that is until a large pair of hands gently caressed her working arms before dropping down and caressing her growing belly. She looked up to see a pouting Laxus, guilt and remorse in his eyes.

"What's wrong Laxus?"

"I just feel bad that I let my damn instincts take control like that. Angry at myself for not seeing what was goin' on. Sad that I did something stupid enough to make you mad at me. Scared your still mad at me."

Lucy smiled gently and relaxed into his embrace, setting down what she was doing to place her hands lightly over his.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Laxus, I'm just not used to it I guess. I mean it was sorta scary to see you get so protective over Natsu, but I also understand that it was your instinct to protect me and the baby. Just sometimes the possessiveness and the protectiveness is overwhelming."

Lucy heard something that sounded almost like a whine come from Laxus, like he was a scolded child. So, she continued.

"But at the same time, it also gives me a feeling of security and safety. As long as you don't turn those instincts on a guild mate again I won't get mad."

Laxus nodded his silent promise and kissed her. Too soon she broke away from the kiss and returned to her task, the hulking dragon slayer also returning to his. Soon she finished making breakfast and took it to the table. The rest of the house hold and their guests were already up and socializing, their heads slowly turning when Lucy walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay boys, it's time to eat. Please be nice to be and don't make a mess!"

Everyone slowly went to the table and sat down. Makarov and Laxus taking the two end seats. Lucy to Laxus right, Ikazi to his left. Ivan to Makarovs right, and Natsu to his left. The full house ate and conversed until all of the massive amount of food was gone. Natsu was the first to stand up and bit his farewells, Makarov joining him shortly after. Soon Ivan and Ikazi also bit their farewells heading to the guild hall after helping the blondes clean up.

"Well Blondie it's just me and you now. That's a rare occurrence anymore."

Lucy laughed and picked up her purse.

"And a short lived one as well. I know you have to go to the guild to help master with security rotations for fantasia and I have to meet the girls to go shopping for outfits and supplies for the same thing."

Laxus nodded and pulled Lucy into his arms.

"While true, I think we can spare a few more minutes so I can hold my wife before both of our lives turn upside down with planning a parade."

Lucy laughed and melted into his embrace, a smile on her face.

"Maybe just a few."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello all my lovely and wonderful readers and followers! I would just like to give everyone who has continued to read and review on this story a huge shout out! You guys are awesome and keep me writing, it's such an honor to see everyone who has stuck with me since the beginning! This story is hitting its two year anniversary soon (along with my FreLu, The Only Way ) and I want to do something special for everyone who has continued to read. Therefore, I have decided to COMPLETE this story by the two-year mark, which is in March. We are currently almost done with the third (or fourth if you count the intro) arc of this story. I plan on writing 2-3 more arcs. The Next arcs will be: What It Means To Lose, New Guild Master, and New Generation. I'm in the middle of debating whether to add that final arc as an end to this story or as a beginning to the sequel. Let me know your opinion in the comments! Now…**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 31: Girls Day Pt. 1**

Everyone had already gathered by the time Lucy had arrived at the meeting place. Levy and Wendy were waiting in front of the restaurant for her to arrive. When Lucy cam e into view the two mages quickly ran up to blonde mage and hugged her tightly.

"Lu-chan! I thought you weren't going to make it for a little while there."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, even if I had to fight off every dragon slayer and dragon to get here I would!"

Levy laughed at the image of her best friend fighting off the most powerful known forces on Earthland while Wendy nuzzled into her side. The trio soon joined the rest of the group at their table and ordered their food. While they were waiting for their food to arrive the large group of Fairytail women began to plan, Mira taking charge of the large group.

"Okay Ladies, first things first is that we need to gather into groups and split up so that we don't overwhelm the stores by going as this giant group. I've already divided everyone up into two groups based on their strong suits. The first group is Lucy, Levy, Yukino, Wendy, and Lisanna. You guys are in charge of costumes. Group two is Me, Evergreen, Flare, Erza, and Cana. Were in charge of decorations. Team leaders are Lucy and me, and sub leaders is Erza and Levy. The four of us will have communication lacrimas so that we can make sure nothing clashes. Any questions?"

All of the Fairytail women shook their head.

"Good! Now..the most important thing… How are we going to embarrass the men for making us to all the work?!"

Everyone started talking at once, bouncing ideas off of one another as their food arrived and during the entirety of their meal. Too soon their lunch was done and the girls split into their two groups. Lucy quickly led her group to the nearest custom tailor shop and they started to brain storm ideas.

"Okay so this year we are in charge of costumes, but more importantly were in charge of getting our themes across. Who has the float list?"

Levy raised her hand and quickly handed it to Lucy.

"Thanks Levy-chan."

"No problem Lu-chan."

"Okay so the floats this year in order are: The Fairytail float, Team Erza, Team Nature, Raijinshuu plus Levy, Waterworks, Celestial Light, Team Fire, team slayer, dragons, and royalty."

Everyone nodded, figuring out the team names as she continued.

"First and foremost, our main priorities need to be the main Fairytail float, The dragon float, and the royal float. Let's start with the Fairytail float. What I'm thinking for the costumes is similar to our GMG attire. But let's add a little more pizazz. On this Float is Mira, Master, Ivan, Elfman, and Gildarts. I would like to alter the outfits to mimic either their magics or something significant about the mage. For example."

Lucy began to draw out a design as she continued.

"Let's look at Mira's outfit. Her signature thing is Satan Soul, but she's more widely known for her centerfolds in sorcerer weekly. So, I'm thinking of putting her in a very alluring maroon bikini top with a white Fairytail symbol on her left breast, and pairing that with maroon bikini bottom. Now the defining feature of her outfit will be the maroon wrap around with white trim. Whats significant is that where the wrap around meets will be a white Fairytail symbol pin, like so. Finnish her outfit off with a pair off two inch heeled sandals. What do you guys think?"

Lisanna was the one to speak up.

"I think it would be wonderful! Nii-chan's Satan Soul has a lot of maroon aspects to it yet it also allures to her centerfolds while still showing off the guild symbol. Not only that but Nii-chan looks really good in maroon, it brings out her eyes."

Lucy smiled proud that Lisanna liked her idea.

"Great! So, does everyone here agree on the theme and first outfit?"

Everyone nodded and Lucy handed the pattern to the nearest seamstress while she started on another one.

"Okay Next up on the list is Elfman. I was having difficulty thinking of something for Elfman for the longest time. But, it came to me when I was thinking of him as a whole. So what I came up with is his GMG uniform, but on the back have the Kanji for 'man' and instead of it being blue have the outfit be white with marron trim and Fairytail symbol. The Fairytail symbol resting above his heart. Ideas?"

Everyone nodded their approvals while Lucy continued, handing that sketch over to the seamstress.

"What I'm thinking is that Master, Ivan, and Gildarts have similar outfits, except theirs no 'man' Kanji. Instead each one would have their own little addition. Master will have his kitty cat hat, but it will be the base white with marron trim. Gildarts will have a white and maroon replica of his half cape, a Fairytail pin holding it in place. And finally, Ivan will have a white and maroon replica of his full cape, his gold Fairytail pins exchanged for white ones. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their head and Lucy handed the last three patterns to the seamstresss.

"Okay, I'll lets Mira know what we have planned for the Fairytail float. Levy you take charge for the next float costumes."

Levy nodded while Lucy used her lacrima to call Mirajane and give her a copy of the first floats costumes. After about ten minutes the hung up with Mira and returned to her group, a smile on her face from the praise she had received. Lucy looked down at the patterns everyone had come up with for the third float and smiled realizing Levy had strategically skipped team two. Levy was getting payback for something that was for sure. In the sketch, Jet was dressed up in what looked like a cheetah outfit and Droy was dressed as a giant sunflower. Laki and Kianna were given some leeway. Their outfits were sundresses. Laki was in a light Lilac sundress with the Fairytail symbol above her heart while Kianna was in a light blue sundress, the Fairytail symbol in the same place. Lucy handed the completed costume patterns to the seamstress and got back to work on float two's costumes.

"Okay so my plan for this team is medieval. What I'm thinking is Erza and Meredy in matching armor. Their armor will be form fitting and made of polished iron. Above their hearts will be a black Fairytail symbol. The iron chestpiece will attach to a chain mail skirt with iron platting over each section. The female look will be completed with knee-high polished iron boots and elbow high polish iron greaves. Jellal and Nullpudding will also have matching outfits, except instead of iron it will be regular old cloth fashioned into a cloak. The goal is to make the girls look like medieval knights and the men like medieval Warlocks. The men's cloaks will be black with a silver Fairytail symbol on their mid backs Any objections?"

Everyone agreed with her idea and continued onto the next float.

"Okay then, float four is the Raijinshuu plus Levy. I don't know why but when I saw this groping I got the random urge to make the Raijinshuu males pirates while Evergreen was a fairy and Levy was a kidnapped maiden…So I did. The fourth floats theme is peter pan. Freed's outfit will be a mimic of captain hook, Bickslow will be made into Peter Pan, Evergreen will be Tinkerbell, and finally Levy will be Wendy. Any questions?"

Wendy raised her hand.

"Well I have one, if Bickslow is Peter Pan then not all the males will be pirates, only Freed will be."

"I agree, but I did that on purpose, because what is Neverland without Peter Pan?"

Wendy giggled and Lucy continued.

"The guild symbols will be on the belt buckles of the boys and the chokers of the girls."

Everyone nodded again and Lucy went on to the next float.

"The next float is float five. This one is Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna. My plan for this one is also super simple. Since Grey never wears clothes what I've decided to do is give him a ice robe and Juvia a water robe. Water and ice robes are magical charms that when worn around the neck covers their intimates with circling and flowing water or jagged and stern ice. Of course they will both wear clothing to cover themselves. Juvia will wear a bikini that matches the color of the water robe, the fiarytail symbol on her left breast while Gray wears swim trunks and has the Fairytail symbol on the bottom left hand corner of his trunks. Last, but not least is Lisanna. Lisanna what I have planned is a water robe blue gown with ice crystal accents and straps. The idea here is that you are the regent of water and ice, and grey and Juvia are the embodiments of those elements. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head fiercely taken back by the image of Lisanna in the water and ice gown.

"Okay cool, next up is float six. This is Me, Yukino, Laxus, Sting, and Orga. What I have planned for this float is super special because Everyone will be wearing clothing from the celestial world, gifts from the Spirit King himself. We won't know what they look like until the day of, but ore then likely they will be dark blue and white."

Everyone nodded and Lucy continued.

"That being said, let's move onto float seven. This one is Natsu, Romeo, and Flare. What I have planned for them is oriental themed outfits. Flare will be in a full-length crimson Kimono with gold obi, trim, designs, and underrobes. Her Fairytail symbol will be on her Obi. Natsu and Romeo will be in crimson Yukatas with their accenting pieces in gold. Their Fairytail symbols will be on the back of the Yukatas. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and she handed the patterns to the seamstress, a small pile of completed costumes next to the busy woman.

"Okay next up is float eight. This is Wendy, Rouge, and Gajeel. My plan here is to create costumes that give the three of them a dragonesk appearance. To do this I want to create outfits that allow them to show off their dragonforce appearance changes. Wendy, since you know the most about dragon force abilities I'm leaving you n charge of that okay?"

Wendy smiled and began getting to work on the costumes as Lucy continued.

"For floats nine and ten were going to let th3e dragons and royal family do what they want since they are not officially part of Fairytail. However, the Fairytail members will also wear some sort of accessory or clothing with our symbol on it. Anyone have any suggestions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Lucy smiled.

"Okay then why don't we go on a shopping trip for ourselves while we wait for the costumes to be done?"

Wendy started hopping up and down.

"Sounds good! I want ice-cream!"

Everyone started to file out of the seamstress's shop while Lucy left the seamstress with her contact info.


End file.
